Safe In the Arms of Love
by cartchica89
Summary: Total AU Dean Winchester was just your average joe working as a mechanic in his hometown of Lawarance,KS when he met Sam Logan and everything changed. No slash or wincest! Warning: mentions of past abuse of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was working on a customer's car when he heard the bell from the front office ding, signaling that someone had come in. "Be right there." He shouted as he put his tools down and wiped his hands off on a grease rag. "What can I do for ya?" He asked walking into the front room.

There was a young guy with shaggy brown hair standing at the counter wearing worn-out and easily second hand clothes. He was slouched over and Dean wasn't sure if he was lucid or not.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Dean asked in a somewhat impatient voice. He had had a long day and was really looking forward to a hot shower and a warm bed.

The young guy looked up and Dean had to take a deep breath at what he saw. His face was covered in black and blue bruises, his left eye was swollen and his bottom lip was swollen and bleeding. "Are you okay?" Dean asked walking around the counter and over to the obviously frightened young man.

There was no answer.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. Do you need a hospital?" Dean asked taking another step towards him, surprised when he flinched away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, okay. I just want to get you cleaned up alright." Dean said in a reassuring tone of voice. "It's okay."

The man looked up with shy and untrusting eyes but eventually followed Dean back behind the counter.

"Here, have a seat. I'm just going to get my first aid kit alright." Dean said getting up and walking over to his desk. He pulled out the little red plastic box and set it on the desk. Dean pulled up a chair and sat across from the young man. "Can you tell me your name?"

Still no answer.

"My name's Dean and this is my garage." Dean said introducing himself. The young man before him was extremely timid but there was something about him that made Dean drawn to him and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect whoever this guy was. "People round here will tell you that I'm nuts about cars but there's only one that I'm loyal to. She's a 1967 Chevy Impala, used to be my dad's. He gave her to me on my sixteenth birthday. What a gift that was." Dean noticed that as he continued to talk about his 'baby' while he patched this stranger up, the shaking of the kids hands became less and less. "Alright, this might sting a bit." Dean said as he poured some peroxide onto a washcloth to clean the kids' hands. His hands were cut and bloody and at least a few fingers looked swollen.

Dean gently placed the washcloth over the kids' right hand and began to wash away the blood. He never expected the reaction to his touch.

The kid lashed out and punched Dean square in the jaw. "What the hell?" Dean asked, putting a hand to his now throbbing jaw.

The kid scrambled to get up on clumsy legs and then took off out of the shop. Dean put some ice on his jaw to help with the swelling and then got back to work. As the day went on no matter what, he couldn't get that poor kid off his mind so he decided to close shop early and then drove around looking for him. After all, it was a pretty small town and there weren't very many places to hide but Dean had no luck and couldn't find the kid.

The next afternoon around three, Dean heard the bell in the office and walked out there, shocked to see the kid standing there. "You're back." Dean said surprised.

The kid looked up and Dean saw that his face was dirty and there were tears making their way down his bruised cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay." Dean said noticing that the kid was looking around in a rather paranoid fashion. "Is someone after you?" Dean asked, his protective side taking over.

Slowly the kid nodded.

"Well don't worry, they won't hurt you. Not while I'm here." Dean reached out a hand. "C'mon."

The kid hesitated. "Sam! You seriously don't want to play hide and go seek with me today!" Another man shouted. "Because when I find you, I'll make you wish you'd never left."

Dean instantly noticed how Sam's face paled. "C'mon," Dean said offering his hand again. Sam took it and Dean led Sam to his office in the back of the shop. Just as Dean got Sam seated, the bell rang.

"Excuse me! Need some help here!" Dean realized it was the same voice that had been calling for Sam.

"Stay here." Dean ordered before walking out to the front of the shop. "Hi, how can I help you?" Dean asked schooling his features.

"Was wondering if you saw my son? He's tall, shaggy hair, wearing jeans and an older sweat shirt." The man asked.

"No, can't say that I have." Dean replied. He knew just from seeing the bruises on Sam's face that this guy was bad news and he had no intention of letting him near the frightened kid weather they were related or not.

"Really, because I could have sworn I saw him run in here." The man said not truly believing Dean.

"You must have seen wrong or he must have left, either way I haven't seen him." Dean answered. "Anyways, I've got a lot of work to do so if you don't mind…"

"Fine but if you see him, call me. He really shouldn't be out on his own." The man said handing Dean a business card.

Dean took it and watched the man leave. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." Dean said throwing the piece of paper away. He walked back to his office and slowly opened the door. "Sam, Sam, its okay. He's gone."

Sam was sitting squished between a filing cabinet and the wall, shaking with tears streaming down his face. Dean walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "Hey, it's okay. He's gone, you're safe now." Dean said reassuringly.

The look in Sam's eyes broke Dean's heart. He had never considered himself emotional or a softie but there was something about this kid that just did him in.

"C'mon, you're safe now." Dean repeated. "Just let me close up the shop and then I'll take you home."

Sam started to shake more at that and Dean realized what he'd said. "Oh Sam, no, don't worry, I'm not going to take you back to that guy. I meant we'd go to my house. You look like you could use a hot shower and a warm meal."

Sam looked hesitant and then slowly started to ease himself out of the confined space. Dean closed the shop and then led Sam to the Impala. Sam sat in the front passenger seat, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting against the window.

"Well, we're here." Dean said pulling into his drive way. Dean unlocked the front door and let Sam in. "It's not much but its home. Do you want to take a shower or eat first?" Dean asked.

When Sam made no move to answer, Dean came up with a solution.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then I'll patch you up because something tells me that the bruises on your face aren't the only things that guy did to you." Dean explained.

_He can't know, he'll hate me_ Sam thought fearfully.

"Here, I'll show you where the bathroom is and I'll get you some clothes. They might be a little short but they'll be cleaner and more comfortable than the ones you have on." Dean got Sam a change of clothes and a towel and then left him to shower in private.

Sam watched Dean close the door and sank down on the toilet. He was scared, no, he was petrified. He'd just ran away from Frank… and this Dean guy, so far he seemed nice enough but he knew what 'normal' people thought of people like him. While Sam hoped Dean was different because he seriously needed someone, he didn't get his hopes up.

Sam eased his bruised and battered body off the toilet seat and turned on the water, letting the heat pound his aching back. He didn't want to make Dean mad so he kept it short and then quickly changed into the sweats Dean had given him.

"Feel better?" Dean asked when Sam emerged into the kitchen.

Sam nodded wanting to please Dean.

"Let me get you fixed up and then I'll get you something to eat." Dean smiled softly as he pointed to the couch.

Sam sat down and stared at the beige carpet. Dean grabbed his first aid kit and sat down on the coffee table across from Sam. They sat in silence as Dean bandaged Sam's bruised hands. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean reassured as he lifted Sam's shirt. Sam averted his eyes, ashamed of what he knew Dean would see. "Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed when he saw the mix of healing and fresh scars and burns on Sam's chest. "That guy, did he do this to you?" Dean asked anger in his voice.

Sam shrank back against Dean's harsh tone of voice.

Dean realized Sam's train of thought and corrected it instantly. "I'm not mad at you. Man, those have to hurt like a bitch." Dean said sympathetically. He let Sam's shirt fall back in place as he dug around in his kit for some burn cream.

Sam winced but refused to cry as Dean gently rubbed the burn cream on.

"Sorry." Dean said, feeling bad for inflicting more unnecessary pain on the poor kid. "Here, take these." Dean said handing Sam some Tylenol after he was done.

Sam looked hesitant.

"They'll help with the pain." Dean explained before getting Sam set up in the guest room. "You look wiped Sam, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Dean suggested. "We'll get you some food later."

Sam lay back against the bed and rested his head on the pillow. Dean covered Sam with a blanket and watched as Sam seemed to burrow himself underneath the covers as if he was trying to hide away from the world.

Dean was lying on his bed, working on his laptop after having checked on Sam who was still sleeping when he heard a terrified scream come from the guest room. He quickly set his laptop down and raced to the guest room. Sam was lying on the bed, shaking and sobbing.

"Sam?" Dean questioned quietly. "Are you okay?"

Sam shook his head no.

"What is it?" Dean asked kneeling next to the couch.

Sam put his head in his hands and continued to cry.

Dean sat down next to Sam and before he realized what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around Sam and was trying to soothe away his tears. "Shh, I've got you. You're safe here. Shh, it's okay." He whispered.

Sam felt Dean's arms pull him close and instead of feeling fists beating against his already bruised skin, he felt safe as he breathed in the scent of Dean's leather jacket and aftershave and he found himself snuggling closer to Dean. He hadn't felt like this in years, if ever.

Dean didn't know how long they sat there but eventually Sam pulled away and wiped his sleeve across his face. "You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked, silently hoping he'd say no. He wasn't very good with emotions or what he called 'chick flick moments'.

Sam shook his head no.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you hungry?" Dean asked, slowly getting used to the fact that Sam apparently did not talk.

Sam nodded.

Dean got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Let's see, I could make hotdogs." Dean said pulling out the hotdogs and then the buns from the drawer next to the fridge. "What do you like on yours?" Dean asked, also grabbing the cheese, onions, ketchup and mustard.

Sam shrugged. Normally he just got scraps that even the dogs wouldn't touch. He sat at the bar watching Dean cook the meal. It had been a long time since he'd been allowed anywhere except the bedroom.

"Alright, dinner's ready." Dean smiled as he put a plate down in front of Sam.

Sam instantly started to eat as fast as he could. He didn't think Dean would take it away from him but still…

"Woah, slow down Sam! Don't choke, dude." Dean smiled. "No one's going to take it."

Sam's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he slowly put his food down.

Dean smiled affectionately at him. "You're a pretty good kid Sam. I like you."

_You wouldn't think that if you knew the truth_ Sam thought sadly.

Dean woke the next morning to the smell of coffee filtering through the tiny house. After a quick stop in the bathroom, he made his way out to the kitchen to see Sam up and sitting at the kitchen table quietly sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Sam started to get up and put his cup back as if he expected Dean to be mad. "Good stuff, hunh?" Dean smiled as he poured himself his own cup. "How'd you sleep?"

Sam shrugged.

"Hmm, you're good in the kitchen." Dean commented as he sipped his coffee. "So Sam, I have to go into work today."

Sam's face looked fallen and he slowly got up from the table.

"Sam, wait, I'm not kicking you out or anything like that." Dean said standing up too.

Sam turned around and looked at Dean before fixing his gaze on the floor.

"What I was going to ask you was if you wanted to come to work with me or if you wanted to stay here?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "So which one is it?"

Sam pointed to Dean.

"Alright, I call first shower." Dean grinned. "Make yourself at home."

_Thank you_ Sam sighed as he returned to the table to finish his coffee. Dean walked down the hall and grabbed his work clothes before heading into the bathroom. He left the door unlocked just in case Sam needed something while he was in the shower. Sam, he was an interesting kid and it was clear that something bad had happened to him. Dean wondered if Sam had been mute all his life or if it was due to some traumatic experience. Dean wanted to know about Sam's story and who that guy was but something told him not to push for answers, Sam would tell him, one way or another when he was ready. Just as common sense, Dean knew he'd also have to get Sam checked out at a doctor's office, etc. He laughed quietly at himself, he'd never even considered having a family before and now he was planning on taking care of a teenage boy.

Wanting to save some hot water for Sam, Dean cut his shower short and was walking back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. "Okay, you can go take a shower if you want and then we'll go." Dean said.

Sam nodded and hurried with his own shower, not wanting to keep Dean waiting.

Dean considered having Sam sit at the front desk to assist costumers but he didn't think that would go so well for two reasons. One, with Sam's whole mime thing going on, he wasn't sure how comfortable the kid would be and second, if that guy showed up again, he didn't want Sam to see him and vice versa so he had Sam sit next to him on a stool while he worked, wondering what the hell he was going to do with the kid.

The day at the shop was busy for Dean. He had two intake manifolds to fix and he had to get started on rebuilding a costumer's engine. "Hey Sam, ya hungry yet?" He asked wiping his hands off and looking at the clock.

Sam nodded.

"Kay, let's go grab something." Dean replied locking the door.

They went to the diner down the street for lunch and Dean introduced Sam to the friendly waitress, Candy, as one of his old friends. She bought it and let the boys be on their way.

The week passed much the same as the first day. Sam would go to work with Dean from eight till five and then they would head back to Dean's apartment. Dean thought it was a little weird that the guy hadn't come by again but he figured it was just as well but then, one day it happened…

"Hey Sam, there's some books in the front office. Can you go grab them for me? They're right on the desk." Dean asked as he tested his brake job. _What the hell is taking him so long_ Dean wondered before he heard the commotion coming from the front office.

--

So, this is my first story that I've posted on here. I have the next part already written so hopefully I'll get it up soon. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it so far just don't be too harsh please... :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sam, there's some books in the front office. Can you go grab them for me? They're right on the desk." Dean asked as he tested his brake job. _What the hell is taking him so long_ Dean wondered before he heard the commotion coming from the front office.

"I've been looking all over for you, you little brat!" The man from before boomed.

_Shit!_ Dean quickly ran into the front office to see the man holding Sam by the front of his shirt. One look at Sam's face and Dean knew he had to get him out of there. That was before he noticed what his other hand was doing. He had unzipped Sam's jeans and was now molesting him. "Get your fucking hands off him!" Dean yelled, the tears sparkling in Sam's eyes only causing his anger to increase.

"Oh Sam, you made a new friend in the past week. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The man sneered as he leaned in closer to Sam. "You always were the neighborhood slut. Listen, man, I'm telling you don't waste your time or energy on this kid. He ain't worth a sack of shit."

"You have three seconds to get out of my shop before I do something that you'll no doubt regret." Dean said in a cold voice.

"Fine but I'm taking him with me." The man said yanking on Sam's shirt collar causing a small whimper to escape from the terrified teen.

"No, you're never going to touch him again." Dean said before grabbing the man's arm and twisting it until he let go of Sam. Dean punched him a couple of times before the man managed a lucky hit and got him in the jaw. Dean retaliated by sending a couple of harsh kicks to the man's stomach. "Now get out of here and don't come back!" Dean yelled before throwing him down the set of concrete stairs. "Sam?" Dean called in a somewhat tired sounding voice. "Sam, it's okay. You can come out now. He's gone." But Sam didn't show up.

As soon as Frank had let go of him, Sam had ran as fast as he could out of the shop. He was beyond embarrassed about Dean now knowing his secret. He knew Dean wouldn't understand, nobody did. Nobody understood what it was like to be used like that and not have a single person to confide in and so now he wandered around the cold and dark streets of Lawrence, Kansas wondering what the hell he was going to do. He knew he couldn't go back to Frank, he'd die before he voluntarily went back there. But he also knew he couldn't go to Dean, more than likely Dean would say he'd try to help him but then CPS would get involved and he'd be stuck in yet another foster home and there was no way he was going to go through that either.

Coming to a stop, he realized that he had ended up outside Dean's shop. He walked around back where he knew Dean parked the Impala and sat with his back to the garage and his arms wrapped around his knees trying to keep out the cold.

After realizing that Sam was no longer in the shop, Dean got into the Impala and headed down Main Street hoping to spot the kid. The look in Sam's eyes as that man molested him was something Dean knew he'd never forget. He found a parking space and then got out decided to do another search. After walking around town for close to two hours, Dean decided to go home and start fresh in the morning. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night and woke earlier than he normally did and a hell of a lot less rested.

Once he had a quick breakfast, he headed out the door to do another search for Sam, hoping that he'd find him. When his third search garnered no results, he went to the shop and hoped that the kid would come by again. He didn't like the thought of Sam being out there alone when that man was obviously still after him.

Dean was very surprised but relieved to see Sam sitting behind the shop. He reached down and gently tapped his shoulder. "Hey Sam, wake up."

Sam startled awake and looked around in fear that Frank had found him. He started to shake when he realized it was Dean.

Dean crouched down and kneeled in front of Sam. He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't ever known anyone that had been through something like that before so he sat there pondering what he could do for Sam when…

"Thank you." Sam said in a very soft and scratchy whisper. Dean was the first person who'd ever stood up for him before.

_So he can talk_ Dean smiled. "No problem kid." Even though he had no clue what Sam was thanking him for.

"Can we go home?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and helped Sam up. Once inside the Impala, Sam sat pressed against the passenger side door with his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting against the cool glass. He couldn't believe Dean was still talking to him or that he even wanted to be around him. _He's probably just doing it out of pity. He feels bad that someone as weak as you even exists _Sam thought as his feelings of self-loathing got the better of him.

The ride to the apartment was quiet, way too quiet for Dean. He didn't have any of his music playing and Sam hadn't said a word. _What the hell do I do?_ Dean asked himself. He didn't know what to say to Sam or what the kid needed. He was totally out of his element. _God, I need a beer_ Dean thought. He wished his mom was here, she'd been a school teacher and the kindest person he knew. She would have known what to do. He glanced toward the clear blue sky and sighed. _Help me out here_ he prayed.

The afternoon passed incredibly slowly. Dean felt like he was walking on eggshells around Sam as he tried to think of something to say but he kept drawing blanks. Sam had spent most of the day locked in his room or the bathroom. Every time Dean had offered him food or something to drink, Sam had instantly refused.

Dean lay in bed, wondering what else the poor kid had been put through. He didn't know why but he felt a connection to Sam. He wanted to help Sam he just didn't know how to do that. He knew just from hearing about past cases of abuse on the news that counseling was going to be necessary. Dean figured he'd deal with that in the morning and had just started to drift off to sleep when his bladder let him know that it was full and a trip to the bathroom was in order.

After using the facilities, Dean decided to check on Sam and quietly peaked into the guest room. He listened for a moment and then realized that Sam was awake. He stood at the door for a few minutes debating about weather or not he should see what was up. His conscious won. "Hey kid, what ya still doing up?" Dean asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Sam replied, trying to appear as if everything was fine.

Dean smiled. "I have a valid excuse, what's yours?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam answered turning his head away when the truth was that he was far from okay. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Frank's face and it scared the living shit out of him. He didn't want to tell Dean that he was terrified of sleeping alone, afraid of looking like a wimp. His feelings of anger had subsided enough that now all he felt was an overwhelming amount of fear.

"Sam, you're shaking. Are you cold?" Dean asked pulling the covers up more.

"Y… yeah, a little." Sam answered, hoping that Dean would buy his lie.

"Do you want another blanket?" He asked.

When Sam nodded Dean went out to the living room to grab the blanket off the back of the couch. "Here, hopefully this'll help." He said placing the quilt over Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said pretending that that was what he'd needed.

"No problem. Is that all?" Dean asked, aching to get back to his own bed.

Sam nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Dean said before leaving.

Sam waited until he heard Dean's bedroom door shut before rolling over onto his side so that his back was facing the door. He buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

Dean woke early the next morning and took a shower. After quickly drying off, he got dressed and then went to wake Sam. Finding the room empty, he raced out to the kitchen where Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. Dean offered him a tired smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Sam lied.

"Listen, today's Sunday and there's something that I've got to do." Dean explained.

"Oh, okay." Sam replied. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Um, no, you can come if you want. I just don't know how much fun you'll think it is." Dean answered.

"Okay." Sam got up from the table and went to go get dressed in the spare clothes Dean had found for him.

Twenty minutes later, they were heading out the door. Dean had been incredibly vague about where they were going, saying it was just something that he did every week. First they stopped at the flower shop and Dean bought two bouquets of tulips, one red and other yellow. They then drove to the cemetery where Dean parked the car and sat for a few minutes before grabbing the flowers and getting out.

Feeling somewhat awkward, Sam chose to stay in the car giving Dean some space to do what he needed.

Dean knelt down by his mother's grave. He removed the old flowers that he'd brought last week and put the new ones in. He traced the etching in the headstone with his fingers and sighed. "Hey mom," Dean chocked back a sob. "Just wanted to come say hi and that I love you and I miss you. Um, you'll never guess what happened to me. I met someone, not like you're thinking although you'd love that. This kid, Sam, showed up at my shop a little less than a week ago and I've kind of taken him in. Bye mom." He kissed two of his fingers and then touched them to the marble.

After visiting Mary's grave, Dean moved over to his fathers and gave him the yellow tulips. "Hey dad, it's me." He said softly. "The shop's doing well and don't worry I'm still taking care of your baby, keeping her polished and running. My life's a little busier now, I've um… I've got a kid." He laughed a little. "No, I didn't knock up some random girl but this kid Sam came to my shop and he's been living with me ever since. I think you and mom would have liked him a lot. He's the opposite of me, shy, polite… Just wanted to come and say hi. Miss you." Dean repeated kissing his fingers and then placing them on the headstone.

Dean took several deep breaths and then walked back to the car.

"What size are you?" Dean asked after he and Sam had finished their lunch. Dean knew he had to get Sam some better looking and fitting clothes than what he currently had, especially if he wanted Sam to survive the hostile social environment of high school.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"What size shirt and pants do you wear?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Um… I don't know, why?" Sam asked. In his previous life, clothes size wasn't important, hell it was rare he was wearing clothes then.

"Cuz the ones you have don't fit you and I can't have my little brother walking around looking like a bum." Dean answered in his typically sarcastic yet caring manner.

Sam smiled a little despite being called a bum. Dean had also called him his little brother. He knew he wasn't Dean's actual little brother but the fact that Dean thought of him that way made him feel good, something he hadn't felt for a very long time, if ever.

"C'mon, go put your shoes on." Dean said standing up from his seat.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked following Dean down the hall.

Dean smiled when he heard Sam behind him. Sam was like a puppy, following him around everywhere. Hell, he had the eyes to match. He liked it. It made him feel special.

"Out" Dean answered vaguely.

Half an hour later, they were pulling up to the fairly new Myles Center Mall. Dean smiled and laughed a little at the wonder and amazement that filled Sam's eyes as they found a parking spot. Sam glanced around at all the cars and people that were wandering around the parking lot. He'd never seen this many people before in his life! It was amazing and also incredibly scary.

"C'mon, ya coming or what?" Dean asked. He knew that this could end badly. The place was packed and Sam was no where near comfortable being in large groups of people. Hell, he was barely comfortable when it was just the two of them but Dean was determined to help Sam get over that fear or at least manage it.

Sam snapped out of his reverie and quickly got out of the car following Dean. They made their way towards the Target at the back of the mall. Dean noticed how Sam stayed very close to his side and even at times, grabbed the back of Dean's shirt making Dean whisper, "You're okay, I'm here." on several occasions.

Walking through the mall had Sam's fears and insecurities at their highest and he made a conscious effort not to break down and curl up into a little ball. He felt like all the other shoppers were looking at him and knew his secret and were judging him for being the weakling that he knew he was. He was scared and embarrassed and more than once found himself clutching Dean's shirt in his hand, only to pull away ashamed of himself. _He doesn't want your filthy hands on him_ his insecurities screamed at him, making Sam feel worthless. Part of him knew it wasn't true but he'd been abused for so long that, that part of him was nothing but a silent whisper.

Dean grabbed a cart and walked to the teenage boy section. The kid was scrawny and a bit small for his age. Dean guessed it was due to the neglect that Sam had more than likely been privy to. "Alright, anything you see that you want, grab it and throw it in the cart." Dean winked at Sam.

Sam nodded and followed Dean around, barely touching the clothes. He didn't want to contaminate them. This place was for people with good jobs and loving families, not him, not people that others would consider 'white-trash' or a 'waste of space'.

Dean grabbed tons of pairs of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, jackets, button-ups, tennis shoes and underwear. Really, anything he thought Sam would like, need and that would fit him. Sam couldn't believe how much clothing Dean had put in the cart and the fact that they were all for him made him sick. He couldn't allow Dean to spend that much money on him, he wasn't worth it. He was used and soiled goods and that's what he deserved.

After the cart was full, Dean and Sam made their way to the dressing rooms. "Alright, I'll wait out here. You go in there." Dean said taking a stack of jeans out of the cart and handing them to Sam.

Sam took the stack but stared at them as if they were something alien.

"What ya waiting for?" Dean asked. "Go try them on."

Stunned Sam walked into the room and slipped off his old and ratty pair of jeans before putting on the new ones. They were a bit big but he could make them work, after all they fit a lot better than his old ones. He tried on all of them and found that the majority of them fit well, of course he couldn't be too sure because he'd never had an actual well-fitting pair of jeans, at least not that he could remember.

Dean stood up and knocked on the dressing room door. "Sam, how's it going in there?" He asked.

"F…fine." Sam lied. _This is wrong. I don't deserve these. I'm not good enough_ Sam thought after seeing the price tags on the jeans, almost all of them around thirty to fifty dollars.

"Well, why don't you put on your jeans and then I'll hand you the shirts." Dean suggested.

Sam nodded, forgetting that Dean couldn't see him.

"Sam?" Dean called when there was no answer.

"Yeah, okay." Sam hurriedly replied.

Sam kept his face hidden as he handed the pile of jeans to Dean and took the shirts. For the next half hour Sam tried on everything Dean had picked out for him except for the underwear having almost everything fit. "Alright, pick out which ones you want and then we'll go pay." Dean said after Sam had come out of the dressing room.

Sam shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Dean asked. "They fit but you don't like them?"

"I don't deserve them. Don't waste your money on me." Sam said so quietly that Dean almost didn't hear him.

Dean sighed. "Sam, look at me. You do deserve these things." Dean said emphasizing do. "You do."

Sam shook his head again.

"Can you tell me why not?" Dean asked.

"Cuz… cuz I'm dirty so that's what I'll get." Sam explained. "Let's just go to the good will."

"Sam, no, you're not dirty." Dean replied. "Or… or used or anything else negative you can come up with. I'm telling you right now that you're not and I don't mind Sam, I don't mind buying you these clothes. It's not a waste of money; you're not a waste of money."

Sam wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and nodded, not really believing Dean but figuring it was the least he could do.

After Sam had picked out his favorites of everything, they headed over to the formal wear section and Dean helped Sam pick out a nice dress shirt, tie and slacks. They had a quick bite to eat at Mountain Mike's before going to the local barber shop and then back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off I want to send out a huge THANK YOU to everybody who's read this story! Wow, I'm shocked at how many people like it and I hope that I continue to do it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night after having yet another nightmare.

_Sam slumped to the floor and watched as Frank stormed out of the room. No doubt to go get drunk again. Sam sighed, looks like he was in for a long night. His entire body ached, he felt broken inside and he just wanted it all to end. He didn't care how and was hoping that the next time Frank beat him, he wouldn't wake up. Sam had been sitting on the dirty, cigarette and beer bottle littered floor waiting for Frank to come back when he felt a surge of anger fill him. He realized he didn't want to 'entertain' Frank tonight… or any other night for that matter. _

_Wincing as he stood on bruised and shaky legs, Sam slowly started to make the trek towards the front door. He knew this was his only chance. Frank would be back in a few hours, drunk as ever and ready for some fun. He stumbled and fell several times as he made his way through the house. Leaning heavily on the door he tried to figure out which way the bar was. Making a guess, he started going left. _

_He'd been walking for a while and he felt as if he'd collapse if even the tiniest gust of wind were to push him over. Just when he was about to give up, he saw a row of stores up ahead. Setting, his sights on the one closest to him, he started walking towards them, determined to find someway out of his hellish life. Walking into the shop, a bell dinged signaling his arrival. But instead of Dean walking into the front office, Frank smiled sadistically at him. "You'll never escape from me." _

Sam sat up, shaking and sweating. He could still feel Frank's hands on him and smell the whiskey on his breath. Sam took a few deep breathes before he lay back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. After an hour of tossing and turning, he realized that there was no way he was going back to sleep so he got up and wrapped the blanket Dean had given him around himself and walked to Dean's room. He stood outside the closed bedroom door for a little while until his fear of Frank returning overcame him and he pushed open the door. "Dean." He whispered. "Dean, wake up."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I um… I had a nightmare." Sam replied quietly, feeling ashamed and weak.

Dean lay in his bed for a moment before pulling back the covers and scooting over to make room for Sam. Sam stared at Dean, stunned, that was not the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting Dean to tell him to go back to his bed and be a man, not offer to share his bed.

Sam's thoughts immediately turned dark as he realized that Dean was just like the others and had probably always wanted to get him in bed but there was also a small part of him that said Dean was different and wouldn't do that. He was also confused about the idea of someone actually giving him comfort. Sure, Dean had hugged him once before but he doubted that there would be a repeat performance of that, especially now that Dean knew just how disgusting he was. He walked over to the bed and gratefully yet fearfully slid in underneath the covers. Not wanting to push his luck or have Dean think he was perverted or something, Sam stayed to the edge of the bed.

Dean tucked the covers in around Sam and then rolled over onto the other side of the bed. "Night" He mumbled before falling asleep.

Sam was a bit shocked when Dean didn't pull him to him or try anything and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Dean was slightly confused the next morning when he woke and felt something heavy on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw a brown mop of hair on his chest and a hand clutching his shirt. He quickly recalled the night's events and stayed still; allowing Sam to sleep in peace, something the kid obviously wasn't very used to. He put a gentle hand on Sam's back and lay back against the pillows going over what he'd have to do that day.

Watching Sam sleep and seeing how young and innocent Sam looked, renewed Dean's resolve to help him. He made a silent promise that he'd do whatever it took to get Sam the help he needed.

It was a while later when Sam started to stir. He began to panic when he felt a hand on his back and began to cry. He had been wrong in his assessment of Dean and was wondering why it didn't hurt. Maybe Dean hadn't done anything yet and was just waiting for him to wake up to get started.

"Hey, hey, Sam, shh, shh," Dean cooed wrapping his arms around Sam, not realizing that he was contributing to Sam's line of thinking. "Shh, you're safe here. Nobody's going to hurt you okay, I promised remember."

It took a few moments but once Sam realized that Dean wasn't trying to do anything to him, he felt embarrassed and ashamed for his reaction.

"You okay?" Dean asked after Sam seemed to have calmed down.

Sam nodded and pulled away from Dean.

Dean let him roll away and decided it was time to get up. "Um… I'm going to take a shower. You can sleep some more if you want or…" Dean said sounding somewhat awkward.

Sam nodded but got out of bed anyway.

After Dean had his shower, he decided that there were some things that they had to get done. "Hey Sam, I wanna talk to you." Dean said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sam looked up nervously. _You've blown it, what the hell were you thinking last night. You should have sucked it up like a man, oh wait, you're not a man. You're a little wimpy pussy and now you have to go bye-bye_ Sam berated himself.

"Sam, I… I um…" Dean started not sure how to have this conversation because while he'd taken Sam in, that didn't mean he was in charge of him or anything like that. "Sam, I think you should go to the hospital." Dean blurted out.

"Why?" Sam asked, his hands starting to shake. So far, he'd been able to hide it from Dean but he knew that as soon as he was examined, his last little secret would be out and Dean would know the horrible things Sam had done.

Dean saw how nervous he was making Sam and it made him wonder what else this kid had gone through and what else he was hiding. "Just to get you looked at, to make sure you're okay. I mean no offense but by the looks of you and from what I've seen, when was the last time you went to the doctors or anything like that?"

Sam shook his head. "I… I don't remember." Sam admitted quietly. "I guess before I met Frank."

"Frank? Is he the…" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"So, what do you say?" Dean asked. "It's okay if you don't want to or something but…"

Sam was quiet for a few minutes. "Why are you helping me so much?" He asked. He'd been mistreated for so long and so badly that he refused to believe that Dean was doing it just to be nice. There had to be a hidden agenda somewhere.

"Just the way I was raised." Dean replied looking longingly at a picture of his parents on the counter. He'd been taught growing up that if you were lucky enough to have what you needed then it was your responsibility to help other people succeed too. Though he hadn't ever been mean to or done anything horrible to anyone, he hadn't listened to his mother until it was too late. He could only hope he was making her proud now.

Dean called the local hospital and was able to get an appointment for Sam later that afternoon. Sam was bouncing his knees nervously and resisting the urge to get up and run while he still could. Dean sat next to Sam, pretending to read a Car and Driver magazine but was really watching Sam. He noticed how anytime someone walked a little too close to where they were sitting, Sam would move closer to Dean. He didn't know if Sam was aware of it or not but there was a part of him that liked that. He'd never been needed like that before and he was starting to think that his mother had been right. Helping others did feel good.

After what seemed like hours, a petite and friendly nurse named Teresa called Sam's name. Dean would have asked Sam what he wanted to do but the answer was in Sam's eyes and the way he hesitated. "C'mon," He smiled reassuringly before standing and waiting for Sam.

Sam was sitting on the little medical bench and Dean was in the chair against the opposite wall. "Dean, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Leigh asked after she had examined Sam and found the bruises covering the majority of Sam's body.

"Yeah sure" Dean replied following her outside.

"Who is that guy and what the hell happened to him? He looks like he went twelve rounds with a block of cement and lost." She asked.

"His names Sam, I don't really know him but you have to help him." Dean replied. "He showed up at my shop about a little over a week ago all beat up and bloody. I tried to take care of him then but he took off. He showed up the next day and then some guy came looking for him."

"You need to find that guy, Dean. He's probably the kid's family." Leigh interrupted.

"No, I can't let Sam near him. I promised him." Dean answered.

"Dean, Sam's a minor. His family is probably worried sick about him." She argued.

"Honestly, I don't think so and that guy, he was bad news." Dean answered.

"Why? How could you know that?" She asked.

"Because when… when he showed up at the shop, Sam was… Sam was terrified." Dean explained.

"Yeah, the guy was probably Sam's father and they probably had an argument and Sam ran away." She said.

"Did those bruises look like they were from a small family dispute or more like someone using Sam as their own personal punching bag?" Dean asked, getting angry. He'd told Sam that he would protect him and he was going to damn-well keep that promise.

"Okay, yeah the bruises look bad but Dean, like I said Sam's a minor…" She replied.

"Are you going to help him or not?" Dean asked impatiently.

"You know I will." Leigh replied, sounding a little offended. "I just want to know why you are. I mean, c'mon Dean, I've known you since grade school. Since when does bad boy Dean Winchester take in stray kids?" She asked with a smirk.

"It just felt like the right thing to do. I mean, what, was I gonna tell him no you can't stay here. Go back to your drunken father." Dean answered. "I also think it's something my mom would have done."

Leigh nodded and let the subject go. She knew Dean's parents were a touchy subject for him.

"Leigh, there's something else." Dean said quietly.

"What?" She asked. "Dean what?"

"I think you should do a rape test." Dean suggested.

"You think he was…" Leigh asked.

Dean nodded. "The guy molested him in the shop right in front of me before I threw him out. Only god knows what else he did."

"Alright, alright." She said preparing to go back into the room.

Dean followed her in and then walked over to Sam. "How're you doing?" He asked.

Sam shrugged and Dean patted his arm reassuringly.

"Sam, there's something I want to ask you and I want you to be honest with me, alright." Leigh said coming over and standing with Sam and Dean.

Sam nodded.

"First off, do you mind if Dean's here or do you want him to leave?" She asked respecting her patients' privacy.

Sam looked at Dean. "Stay… please." He said in a shaky voice.

"Not going anywhere kid." Dean replied, gently squeezing Sam's shoulder.

She looked at Dean before venturing to ask Sam. "Sam, the bruises, how did you get them?" She asked in a professional yet caring voice.

Sam looked at Dean, ashamed that more people knew his secret now.

Dean nodded to Sam, indicating that he could tell her the truth.

"Frank… my boss, he… he had a temper. I guess I wasn't good enough for him." Sam replied.

_More like he wasn't good enough for you_ Dean thought.

"Sam, did Frank beat you often?" She asked writing some things down.

Sam nodded and a few tears fell down his face. Even though this was what he had prayed for, for so long, he felt as if he didn't want or deserve it. Seeing Sam start to cry, Dean squeezed his shoulder again and vowed to get vengeance.

"Sam, did Frank ever sexually hurt you?" She asked.

Sam nodded before bringing his hands up to his face and crying harder. Dean put his arms around Sam and held him close. Sam clutched at Dean's shirt, trying to find some amount of safety and comfort when he felt like his world was being blown away.

Dean rubbed Sam's back and ran a hand through his wavy hair, trying to bring some comfort to the distraught kid. He looked over at Leigh, silently asking her for help.

She nodded, she'd have to make some calls but she thought she'd be able to help Sam or at least help Dean help him.

"Sam, I believe you but there's this test…" Sam nodded, knowing what she was asking him for.

Leigh walked over to a small closet and grabbed a large hospital gown. "Why don't you put this on and then we'll get started." She said before leaving to give them some privacy.

"You okay?" Dean asked when Sam made no move to leave Dean's arms.

Sam shook his head no.

Dean nodded; he didn't expect Sam to be okay. Hell, he wasn't so sure he was okay himself.

Reluctantly Sam walked over to the exam table and picked up the gown. Dean turned around and waited until Sam was decent. "I'll go get her." He said after Sam had lain down on the table.

Leigh and Dean came back into the room a few minutes later. Leigh walked over to the end of the bed by Sam's feet while Dean situated himself at Sam's head. "Sam, I'm going to start now. This might hurt a bit okay." She said sympathetically. She always hated it when she had to do these types of exams, luckily for her, they were rare.

Sam nodded and clenched his eyes shut and felt his whole body tense as Leigh started the exam.

Leigh looked at Dean for help when Sam tensed up. She knew it was hard but she needed Sam relaxed for this. Dean stood there for a minute, unsure of how he could help but when he saw the tears making their way down Sam's cheeks, he brushed his thumb over them, effectively wiping them away. "Sam, shh, it's gonna be okay." Dean attempted. "Shh, shh, I'm here kid."

Sam felt Dean's hand on his cheek and even though Dean's hands were rough and callus, they brought him at least a small amount of comfort, enough for him to start to relax. He reached his own hand up and wrapped it around Dean's wrist.

Dean took Sam's hand in his and squeezed, letting him know that he was there.

Leigh finished the exam and concluded that Sam had indeed been raped, multiple times and brutally. He had severe scarring that testified to a lifetime of abuse.

After the test was finished, Leigh arranged for Sam to have his own room. She wanted him to spend the night. She knew Dean wasn't the one who had done this to him but she wanted to keep an eye on him. Dean walked beside the bed as they transferred Sam up to the floor. "It's been a long day, why don't you try to get some sleep." Dean suggested as he stood next to Sam's bed. It was only two in the afternoon.

Sam looked hesitant and Dean knew he was scared.

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Dean promised cupping Sam's cheek in his hand. "Now close your eyes." Dean gently ran his thumb over Sam's cheek, lulling him to sleep.

There was a soft knock on the door a few hours later. Dean straightened up and helped Sam fall back asleep before acknowledging the doctor and the two strangers standing beside her.

"I put a rush on his test results." Dr. Leigh said holding up a vanilla folder.

"Let's talk outside." Dean said, wanting Sam to get as much sleep as possible. "What'd they say?" Dean asked, indicating the folder in her hand, keeping a weary eye on the other woman and the police officer. He knew the lady was more than likely a social worker and there was no way anyone was taking Sam away from him.

"Well, the AIDS and the STD tests both came back negative which is a good thing but like I told you earlier there's extensive evidence of sexual abuse." Dr. Leigh explained.

"What do I do? How do I help him?" Dean asked, unknowingly impressing the woman and surprising Dr. Leigh. This was not the Dean Winchester she knew.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I had answers for you but I don't." She said sadly before turning to the woman standing next to her. "Dean, this is Linda. She's a social worker and she'll be able to help you out in that area."

Dean acknowledged Linda with a nod before starting in on her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt that kid anymore."

"I can tell and I believe that you have Sam's best interests at heart." Linda replied. "I'm on your side but…"

"But what?" Dean asked nervously.

"Dean, there's this place that the state is going to want to send Sam to." Linda explained.

"Like I said, no one's going to take him away from me." Dean said protectively. "I promised I'd protect him."

"Nobody would be taking him away from you. It's a treatment center for kids and teens that have been traumatized." She answered. "You could come every day to see him if you wanted. Plus, it's not forever only for an evaluation and a short stay."

"I'll think about it." Dean replied having no intention of actually saying yes.

She smiled kindly. "Please, consider it. I only want to help Sam."

Dean nodded and then turned to walk back into Sam's room but was stopped when the police officer grabbed his arm. "We need to talk." He said.

Dean nodded, knowing he was right. He wanted this Frank guy caught so he was no longer a threat to the kid. He just doubted that Sam would speak to the officer. "I know but I don't think he's gonna talk. Not yet at least, I'll call you in a few days." He took the man's card and then walked into Sam's room surprised to find Sam awake. "Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" He asked.

"Tired, I guess." Sam replied, still talking in a hushed tone of voice. "And sore."

"Yeah, I bet." Dean replied, sympathy in his voice. "Sam, you don't have to worry anymore alright because I'm going to take care of you okay."

Sam nodded and for once he actually believed that line.

* * *

Once again THANKS! And I hoped you liked Ch. 3. Let me know what you thought of it please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry this update took a little longer. Spring break's over and so there might be a little bit more time before each update though I'll try to get them up as fast as I can. Thanks once again to everyone who is reading this story and to those who have reviewed it or marked it as favorites, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam was released from the hospital two days later but instead of getting to go home like he wanted to, he had to go to some stupid center and talk to a bunch of strangers. He was not looking forward to it in the least.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked after Sam had put his shoes on.

Sam glared at him.

"Look, I know you're not thrilled about this okay Sam. I don't like it either but unfortunately we have to." Dean said, trying to reason with the upset teen.

"If you didn't want me then you should have just said so!" Sam replied angrily.

"I never said that!" Dean responded.

"You didn't have to. Its okay, I get it. Thanks for trying." Sam said suddenly very accepting of the situation and it unnerved Dean slightly how quickly Sam's emotions could change.

"Sam, I promise you I am not going anywhere, not unless you're coming with me okay. And I like having you around. I never had any siblings growing up but if I had gotten my way Sam, I would have wanted a little brother just like you." Dean said sincerely.

"Yeah right," Sam mumbled before grabbing his packed suitcase with his belongings in it and walking out of his room and towards the elevator.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before following Sam out to the car. The trip to the center was made in strained silence.

It was the third day of his two-week long stay at the treatment center and Sam badly wanted to go home. Dean came to visit him every day but it wasn't the same, he didn't feel as safe as he did before. There were too many people here, too many people who might and probably did want to hurt him or who could take advantage of him and get away with it.

He and Dean were currently sitting in his room. For the past two days, different doctors had been coming in and out of his room to evaluate him. He didn't know why they were wasting their time on him, didn't they just lock people like him up and forget about them.

"Hey kid, we gotta talk." Dean said breaking the silence.

"About what?" Sam asked nervously. _They've convinced Dean how unbelievably pathetic you are and he's about to leave you_ Sam thought.

"A couple of police officers are going to be here in a little while and they want to talk to you." Dean explained.

"Why?" Sam asked hoping to find a way out of this.

"They want to talk to you about Frank." Dean answered.

"What? Why? Can't I just forget about him?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sammy, they want to catch him and put him away so he can't hurt you anymore." Dean replied.

_More like Dean wants to give your sorry ass back_ Sam thought.

"Will you be here?" Sam asked with a pleading tone of voice.

"Course," Dean grinned. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. "I got it." Dean opened the door and let Officer Sharpe and Officer Dixon in.

"Hey Sammy, these are Officers Sharpe and Officer Dixon. They're the ones who are here to talk to you." Dean said sitting beside Sam.

Sam briefly looked at them before fixing his gaze on the floor.

Dean saw Sam's reaction and was glad that he'd told them that this was to be short and that the sketch artist wasn't allowed in. Sam was having a hard enough time dealing, having to be around numerous strangers was not going to be beneficial in the least.

"Sam, we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us. Would that be okay?" Officer Sharpe asked.

After a moment Sam nodded.

"Can you tell us anything about Frank's habits? Like, where does he go to hang out? Have you ever met any of his friends?" He asked.

Sam wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He did not want to be here right now, he didn't want to have to answer these men's questions and admit to what he'd done in the past.

"Sam, I know it's tough but it would really help us out…" Officer Dixon implored.

"You don't know anything so stop saying you do." Sam said through clenched teeth. All week different people had been telling him that they knew this and that they knew that but he highly doubted that unless they'd been used like he had, then they had no idea what was going on with him.

Dean reached over and gently squeezed Sam's hand.

Sam looked up and felt his anger leave, at least for the moment. _You ungrateful brat, they're trying to help you and all you can do is yell at them! You don't deserve their help!_

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly. "He goes to a bar. I don't know which one. He's had friends over but I don't know their names, he never told me." Sam replied almost robotically.

"Would you be able to recognize them?" Officer Dixon asked. "You have to help us, we don't want this to happen to anybody else and you're the only one who can stop him."

Sam started to shake. _They're here. They've missed you and have come to take you home_ Sam's frightened mind thought.

Dean saw Sam's body start to shake and glared at Officer Dixon. He got up and kneeled in front of Sam. "It's okay Sammy, they're not here. You're safe, it's okay." Dean comforted. "Shh, it's okay Sammy, its okay." While his voice was soft, his gaze was hard as he motioned for the officers to leave.

After a few moments, the shaking subsided and Sam started to calm down. "I… I thought they…" Sam stuttered.

"I know kiddo but they're not and they never will be okay. I'm not going to let that happen." Dean reassured. "You look tired Sam, why don't you try to take a nap?"

Sam got up and laid down on his bed so his back was facing Dean. "I'll be right back okay." Dean slipped out of his leather jacket and gently placed it over Sam's shoulders. "I just have to go talk to the cops for a sec."

He waited until Sam nodded, indicating that he'd be okay before leaving. He walked out to the hall, unsurprised to see the two officers there but was a little concerned when he saw the third man. He'd said no other visitors would be allowed.

"Dean, this is Jake, our sketch artist. He's here to…" Dean put up a hand, silencing the officer.

Dean turned and glared at Officer Dixon. "You are never to talk to Sam like that again. Understand!" Dean shouted. "He doesn't need that. If anyone has anything to say about Frank that they want Sam to know, I'll tell him, not you and don't ever put that kind of weight on his shoulders ever again. He doesn't need that. He's having a hard enough time as it is." Dean growled.

Officer Sharpe turned to his younger partner and dismissed him.

Dean watched the officer walk away and then turned to the two remaining men, seeming much calmer.

"We were wondering if Jake could talk to Sam." Officer Sharpe started cautiously.

"No, he's resting. He's been through enough. Whatever you need, get it from somewhere else." Dean replied.

"Dean, Sam's the only person who's seen Frank. Who knows what he looks like." Officer Sharpe argued.

"No he's not." Dean replied. "I can help you. He came to my shop one day looking for…" He drifted off. He'd had his chance to put the bastard behind bars and away from Sam but he had royally screwed that up and now the sick freak was anywhere, still a threat.

Jake grabbed his supplies and after Dean had checked on Sam, satisfied to find the kid asleep curled up underneath his jacket the three of them sat down in the waiting room where Dean had a clear view of Sam's room and got started.

"How old is Frank?" Jake asked.

"Looked to be in his early thirties, maybe a little older." Dean replied.

"What color skin does he have?" Jake asked.

"Caucasian" Dean answered.

"Does he have a round face or a square one?" Jake asked.

"He had a square chin, he looked to be pretty big, muscles." Dean explained.

"Okay, that's good. What color hair does he have?" He asked.

"Brown." Dean replied.

"Is it long or short?" He asked.

"Short like mine, a crew cut." He responded.

"And what color were his eyes?" Jake asked

"Green." Dean answered.

"Are they small and beady or big and round?"

"Small, he looked creepy." Dean answered.

"And what about his eyebrows, are they bushy or thin?"

"Bushy." Dean replied.

"What about his nose?" Jake asked. "Is it small like mine or is it like yours?"

"It was more like yours." Dean replied.

"Are his ears big or small?" Jake asked.

"Big." Dean answered.

"Does he have any distinguishing characteristics? Like any tattoos, piercing, anything like that?" Jake asked.

"He had a tattoo on his arm. I didn't get a real good look at it but I thought it was of a woman on a motorcycle." Dean explained.

"Okay, does this look like him?" Jake asked showing Dean the drawing.

Dean shook his head. "His chin was sharper and he had a bit of a beard."

Jake took back the notepad, erased the chin and drew it again. "There, is that better?" He asked when he was finished.

Dean nodded.

"Okay, well that was all I needed." Jake packed up his supplies and left.

Around ten-thirty the next morning, Linda knocked on the door. After acknowledging her with a tired smile, Dean let her in. She returned the smile. "Hey Sam," She said kindly.

Sam turned his head in her direction before looking back out the window.

She sat down at the table across from him. "Sam, I'd like to talk to you if that's okay."

"Can Dean stay?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. He really didn't want to be alone with a stranger right now. He'd had a bad night and was feeling especially vulnerable.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask him to leave…" She explained.

"What? No!" Sam shouted. "Please… please I… I don't wanna be alone." He whimpered.

Dean walked over and kneeled in front of Sam. "Sammy, kid, shh, shh, it's okay." He comforted while glaring at Linda for making Sam upset.

"Please don't leave me." Sam reached out a hand and clung to Dean's jacket.

Dean pulled him up to his feet and held him close. He looked at Linda, silently begging her to let him stay but she shook her head telling him it was a no can do.

Dean pushed back a little and looked in Sam's eyes. "Hey, I promise I won't go far okay. I'll only be just outside, right by the door. And this'll go quick." He smiled softly.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to make Dean stay, Sam stepped back. "Sorry." He said wiping his hand across his eyes. _Great, now not only did you look like a total wimp but Dean's got to go take a shower after YOU touched him!_

Dean watched as Sam turned away from him and sighed. "Here, you want my jacket?" Dean asked, shrugging out of it and giving it to Sam. Sam looked at Dean briefly before smashing the jacket against his chest and burying his face in the worn leather.

Dean really didn't want to leave Sam alone. He didn't think Linda would hurt him but he was still concerned. He glared at her one last time before walking out the door and leaning against the wall.

Linda waited a few minutes before getting started. She watched as he climbed up onto the bed holding the jacket in a vice-like grip with his knees pulled to his chest and started rocking himself. "Sam, who did you live with before you came to Dean?"

"My… my boss Frank." He mumbled. Hadn't he already gone over this?

"Your boss, what kind of work did you do for him?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Sam remained quiet; he didn't want to answer that question and was grateful when Linda moved on. Though his silence told her more than enough.

"How did you meet him?" Linda asked. She was curious if he'd been abducted, she'd looked but hadn't found any missing child reports matching a boy Sam's age or description.

"He knew my foster parents." Sam answered shocking Linda. She hadn't found anything in the system about Sam.

"How did he treat you? What would he do if you got in trouble?" She asked. She already knew by the looks of Sam what Frank had been like but she needed to hear it from him.

Sam put out his arm and showed her the scars that littered his skin.

"One last question Sam, do you want to live with Dean?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"Okay Sam, that was all I needed. You did good. I'll go tell Dean he can come back in now." She got up, smiled at him and left. She talked to Dean briefly and he relaxed somewhat when she told him that she thought a judge wouldn't have a problem signing Sam over to him. Since Sam had come into Dean's life, Dean had taken responsibility for him, getting him doctor's appointments, buying him clothes and genuinely looking out for Sam's well being… all of which would go far in getting Dean seen as a mature and responsible care giver.

Sam came home a week and a half later and he was more than happy to get out of that place. His doctors at the center had determined that Sam was depressed (though that hadn't surprised Dean) and had prescribed Prozac for him and had recommended counseling.

Dean hired one of his best friends to come to the house on Monday and Wednesday evenings from five to eight. Dean knew sooner or later Sam would have to start school and he wanted to make sure Sam was prepared. He was anxious to see how Sam responded to Mike plus he didn't want to spring it on the kid so he arranged for them to meet beforehand.

"Hey Sammy, c'mere a sec." Dean called as he stood in the living room with one of his best friends, Mike Tyler.

Sam walked out into the living room but stayed close to the hall when he realized they had a guest over.

"Um… Sammy, this is my friend Mike." Dean introduced the tall, sandy haired guy.

"Hi Sam." Mike smiled softly.

Sam kept looking at Dean, refusing to acknowledge Mike.

"I asked him if he wanted to work with you, doing tutoring. Guy's a hidden genius." Dean smirked. "Don't worry kid, we're not starting today. Just wanted you to meet him and I promise he's really nice. I wouldn't let anybody near you who I didn't trust."

Sam looked back towards his room and then at Dean who nodded. Grateful to get out of the spotlight, Sam walked back to his room.

Mike walked over to the couch and plopped down. "How are you doing?" He asked concerned. Ever since Mary and John had died five months ago, Dean had been very different and it worried the few people he was close to.

"I'm fine." Dean replied automatically.

Mike sighed. "Dean, seriously dude…"

Dean cut him off. "I said I'm fine." Dean got up and went into the kitchen.

"When do you want me to start?" Mike asked following Dean.

"I don't know." Dean replied, his voice rougher than it had been a few minutes ago, a sure sign that Dean was struggling with his emotions.

"Well call me when you do and I'll come over." Mike clapped Dean on the back and smiled at his best friend. "Take care of yourself alright."

Dean nodded and watched as Mike left and drove off in his red Ford pick-up truck. His attention turned to the picture that he always kept on the counter and angrily wiped away the tears that were escaping. Seeing his parents smiling faces always made him angry and yet filled him with a sense of peace though he knew their deaths had been anything but peaceful or fair.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So here's Ch. 5. It's a bit longer than the others and I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think :

* * *

Dean woke up around seven and peaked in on Sam before going to take a shower

Dean woke up around seven and peaked in on Sam before going to take a shower. He figured he'd let the kid sleep in. It had taken Sam a while to fall asleep and Dean didn't want to disrupt the few moments of peaceful sleep that Sam actually got. He hoped tomorrow went well, it was their court date where a judge would decide weather or not Dean was fit to be a parent. He laughed slightly at the title but also realized the seriousness of the situation. Dean thought_ this is one messed up world if they let him live with Frank and not me_.

After drying off and getting dressed, he went to wake Sam. "Hey kiddo, it's time to wake up." Dean brushed the bangs off of Sam's forehead and smiled slightly.

Sam mumbled something unintelligent and then rolled over onto his stomach.

Dean laughed, _so_ _this is what mom went through trying to wake me for school_. "Sam, seriously you gotta get up now." Dean said a little louder.

Sam rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, Linda's gonna be here soon so why don't you take a shower and I'll go make breakfast." Dean said before leaving the room and Sam alone with his thoughts.

_What's she doing here? _Sam asked himself. After a few minutes he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and turned the water on.

Dean was busy making pancakes and sausages hoping Linda would arrive soon. He'd asked her to come early, there was a lot of work in the shop that he had to finish and was running slightly behind so he was hoping to get a few hours in after she left.

Sam walked out into the kitchen about twenty minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Dean found it a little odd considering how nice it was outside but figured it had something to do with Sam's insecurities. Sam took a seat at the bar and Dean placed a plate with fresh pancakes and sausages on it down in front of him along with his medication. "What would you like to drink?" He asked him.

"Milk please." Sam answered taking a bite of his pancakes that were smothered in syrup.

Dean poured Sam a glass of milk and then served up his own plate before taking a seat next to Sam. "So, the reason why Linda's coming today is because she wants to go over some stuff with us." Dean said around a mouthful of sausage.

"What stuff?" Sam asked.

"Just what tomorrow's gonna be like. Then after she leaves, we'll go to the shop and I can get some work done." Dean replied.

Sam nodded and continued eating. _See, now his job's suffering because he has to take care of you!_

After they finished eating, Dean started filling out some order forms for parts he needed and Sam watched TV. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. "Hey, c'mon in." Dean smiled at the woman. She had been a real help to him and Sam since they'd met her and he was grateful for it.

"Hi Dean, hi Sam." She replied. "How are you guys doing today?"

"Good, how about yourself?" Dean asked.

"Just fine." She replied. "Thanks for asking."

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell Sam, and you, about tomorrow." She turned to face the young teenager. "Sam, all you have to do is answer the judge's questions truthfully alright and don't be nervous, you'll be fine."

Sam nodded and then got up and went into the bathroom. Making sure that Sam was out of earshot, Linda handed Dean a manila folder. "Dean, I know you want Sam to tell you on his own time but I think you should read this. That way you can know what sets him off and why." When she saw that Dean was not going to follow her advice, she sighed. "At least take it that way if you change your mind, you have it."

Dean took it and set it on the counter, next to a picture of John and Mary. "Are these your folks?" Linda asked.

Dean nodded.

"Do they live around here?" She asked.

Dean shook his head. "No… um, they passed away a few months ago."

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry and if you don't mind me asking, how?" She asked sympathetically.

"Car jacking, they… they were shot." Dean answered angrily. They still hadn't caught the bastard and Dean was itching to get his hands on him.

"That's terrible and I'm very sorry for your loss." Linda said kindly.

Dean nodded. "Do you know if there's any information on Frank?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, I'm afraid not." Linda answered. "It looks like he may have skipped town."

Dean shook his head. "He better pray I never run into him."

Linda agreed, though she'd never seen Dean angry, she doubted she wanted to be on his bad side. "Well, I'll get out of your hair. If you or Sam have any questions about tomorrow, call me okay. Be at the courthouse at eight sharp." She said before leaving.

Dean stood in the living room trying to bring his emotions back under control for a few minutes before walking down the hall. He was angry that he couldn't protect the people he loved and couldn't make the people that had hurt them suffer in return. He felt like a failure but then realized that there was someone who needed him. "Hey Sam, you wanna go to work with me?"

Sam nodded and hurried to get his shoes on.

Needing some release, Dean blasted the music in the Impala, getting lost in it. Dean pulled into his parking space, killed the engine and climbed out. He unlocked the back door and then the front door and started setting up his tools. Sam sat on a bench while Dean worked under the hood of an old truck. "You can put some tunes on if you want." Dean said, noticing how quiet Sam was today. He hoped it was just the kid's nerves and not something else.

Sam nodded and flipped through the stations, finally landing on a country one.

"Ugh… god, no. Change it!" Dean shook his head.

"Sorry," Sam replied before flipping it to a hard rock station. _See, you can't even do that right, God, Frank was right. You are useless._

"That's much better. You like that crap?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Is it bad if I do?" Sam asked unsure if he'd done something wrong. He hoped not, he didn't want to do anything that would cause Dean to change his mind.

"Nah kid, we just gotta get you to have better taste." Dean replied getting back to work.

Dean managed to catch up on the work he'd put on hold while visiting Sam at the center and was quite happy to call it a day a few hours later. He was sweaty, tired and hungry. "Alright, let's head home." Dean said wiping his hands off on his jeans and grabbing his keys.

He made spaghetti for dinner that night and they watched random sitcoms while eating generous amounts of ice cream before finally turning in. Putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, Dean smiled. "Don't worry about tomorrow okay, it'll be fine."

Sam nodded.

Sam waited until he heard Dean's door shut before getting out of his bed and kneeling by it. "Dear god," Sam whispered. "Um my name's Sam. I… I don't normally do this and I doubt you help people like me and its okay if you don't. I'll understand but there's just one thing I want to ask you for. See tomorrow me and Dean, that's the guy I'm living with, we're going to court and well, hopefully Dean will become my guardian and what I wanted to ask you was if you could make sure it happened, if Dean wants it too." _You're a fool, what would a guy like Dean want with a loser like you?_ "He says he does but I don't know who would ever want me, I mean, I'm just not special or important. I never have been and I doubt I ever will be but Dean takes care of me, more than anyone else ever has and… and please don't take him away from me, please. That's all I wanted to ask." Sam wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and got back into bed hoping someone would answer his prayer. He wasn't sure what he'd do if they didn't allow Dean to obtain custody of him. He knew he couldn't, wouldn't go back to Frank, he'd rather die.

Dean woke early the next morning around six. He debated about letting Sam sleep in but figured since they had to be at the courthouse at eight, it would be better to wake him up now so that they weren't in a rush later.

A little while later Dean had already showered and dressed. He was wearing a maroon colored dress shirt, a black tie and black slacks.

"Hey Sam, ya ready yet?" Dean called walking down the hall. The court hearing was today and Dean knew Sam was nervous and scared as he walked into the small guest room. He had plans to look for a bigger house later that week because while his current place had two bedrooms, it was pretty tiny and cramped.

Sam shook his head and threw his hands down to his sides.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I… I don't know how to tie my tie." Sam answered quietly.

"Why didn't you say so? It's not a problem." Dean answered as he stood in front of Sam and adjusted the length of Sam's tie. "I didn't know how to tie mine until a few years ago." Dean admitted.

"Thanks." He said quietly after Dean had finished.

"No problem." Dean replied stepping back to see Sam's final look. "Not bad, not bad at all." He grinned.

The bruising on Sam's face had faded and his hair was cleaner and shorter, still a little shaggy but much tamer. He was wearing a satin blue dress shirt and black slacks with a black tie.

"Alright, let's go." Dean replied.

Dean didn't feel like cooking that morning or coming home to a sink full of dirty dishes so instead they went to the local diner. "Hey Dean, you're up early." Marissa said when Sam and Dean walked into the relatively empty diner. "And all dressed up, what's the occasion?"

Dean just smiled and walked to a booth, Sam following behind him. He didn't want to explain the situation to Marissa, as nice as she was and plus he was hoping to keep Sam calm. Something he knew wouldn't happen if they were to get into a discussion of today's events.

Marissa took the hint and smiled politely. "What can I get for ya hon?" She asked turning to Sam.

Sam ducked his head and began to fidget.

Dean saw Sam's reaction and wondered what had been said in the past ten seconds to make Sam uncomfortable. Wanting to get rid of the friendly waitress as quickly as possible, Dean smiled at her. "Two coffees, one regular and one black and two orders of the house special, toast on his and extra bacon with mine."

"Coming right up" Marissa turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen.

Dean reached across the table and covered Sam's hand with his. "Sammy?" He asked.

Sam raised his head and Dean saw that Sam's eyes had tears in them.

"Hey, hey, you're okay kid. I'm here." Dean reassured although he wasn't sure what was actually wrong.

"Dean, what if… what if they don't you know…?" Sam said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, c'mon now, it's going to be just fine alright. I promise, it will be and no one's going to take you away from me okay." Dean smiled a little, hoping to instill some confidence in Sam.

Sam nodded, wiped his hand across his eyes and got up from the table. Dean watched Sam walk away and sighed. He hated seeing Sam cry and the low levels of self-esteem that Sam had made Dean want to scream at times.

A few minutes later, Marissa returned to the table setting down the two coffees. "Please tell me he's not yours." She pleaded.

"What?" Dean asked confused. "Oh… does he look young enough to be mine?! I'm twenty for Pete's sake! I'm not going to have a sixteen year old son!" Dean shivered slightly.

"Don't yell at me. You've been running around this town adding to its population since you hit puberty! It was a valid assumption." Marissa argued back.

Dean shook his head and smiled somewhat. "What, you guys were always fighting over me in school so I figured I'd help you out a little." He grinned.

"The last thing this town needs is tons of little Dean's running around!" Marissa teased good-naturedly.

"You know you love me." Dean replied.

Marissa rolled her eyes and walked off to get their breakfasts as Sam came and sat back down at the table. His eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious he'd tried unsuccessfully to wash the evidence away.

"You okay?" Dean asked concerned.

Sam nodded as Marissa set his plate down in front of him. Picking up his fork, he started to jab his eggs with it and eat them as fast as humanly possible. Dean sighed and started to eat his own meal. Once they were both done, Dean paid the bill leaving a tip for Marissa and then the two were on their way and pulled up to the courthouse a few minutes later.

"You ready?" Dean asked looking over at Sam with a reassuring smile.

Sam shrugged while looking up at the sky and sending out a silent prayer that for once in his life, things would go the way he wanted them to though he doubted god, or whoever was up there, would actually pay attention to someone like him.

Side by side they walked up the stone steps and into the giant building. There were large columns at the entrance that went from floor to ceiling. The floors were made of black and white tiles and the walls were painted a pristine white and there were large stained glass windows on either side of the building. Dean saw Linda standing off to the corner and immediately walked toward her, Sam following close behind.

"Hey guys," She smiled at them.

"Hey," Dean replied nervously.

Sam offered her a timid and shy smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Well, its seven-thirty now and your case is being heard by Judge Rampart at eight so for now you guys just get to sit tight and wait." She pointed to the row of chairs up against the wall.

"Fun," Dean replied sarcastically. He was an incredibly impatient person and had always hated waiting. "C'mon."

Sam sat next to Dean, anxious, scared and nervous waiting for their case to be called and he was trying hard not to let it show. _God, you're so up for this, have you even thought about Dean? Most likely not, how do you even know he wants you around?_ Sam asked himself. Looking at the clock, he saw it was seven forty-five. _You still have the chance to make this right, you known unburden Dean with your useless ass._ "Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean replied, trying hard not to show his nerves. The last thing Sam needed was to see Dean nervous too.

"Um… you don't have to do this, just so you know. It's okay if…" Sam said before Dean cut him off.

Dean turned so he was facing Sam and waited for a minute trying to figure out how he could make Sam see that he wasn't being forced into this. "Sammy, for the last time, I want to do this okay. I like having you around… I don't know how else I can say it Sam other than that having you around has changed my life… for the better." Dean couldn't believe he'd said that. _Oh crap, please don't ask, please don't ask…_

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

_You had to make him ask, didn't ya? _"It's hard to explain… I don't know." Dean said really hoping that Sam would let the subject drop. "Just know you're wanted okay."

Sam realized he wasn't going to get anymore out of Dean and so he nodded and gave Dean a small smile. _Maybe he is telling me the truth_ Sam thought hopefully though he still had major doubts.

The rest of the time passed quickly and soon their case was called. The bailiff introduced Judge Carol Rampart and then Linda began to explain the situation. "Your honor, I've interviewed Sam, Dean and Sam's doctors over the past few weeks in order to try to get a better idea of weather or not this could work and be beneficial to Sam. My conclusion is that Sam is being taken care of and I don't see any harm in permitting Dean to obtain custody of Sam."

"What evidence did you find to support your claims?" Judge Rampart asked.

"Dean scheduled doctor's appointments for Sam in order to make sure he was okay and when it was found out that Sam wasn't completely okay Dean did his best to make sure Sam received the best possible care. I've observed the two of them together and have yet to see any instances of neglect or abuse. Dean's also gone out of his way and spent his own money to get Sam proper clothing, etc."

Judge Rampart nodded and looked at Dean. "I see here that you've got a bit of a record. Nothing too extreme but what I'm curious about is why you've taken a sudden liking to this stranger?" She asked skeptically. Normally a person randomly taking care of another did not lead to good things but only harmful intentions.

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Your honor, when Sam first came into my shop… he looked so… so miserable that I couldn't ignore him and since I've gotten to know him over the past few weeks, I've seen what a great kid he is and I want to give him the chance to succeed. The chance he deserves."

"Are you aware of how much effort, time and money it takes to raise a child, particularly a teenage boy?" She asked wanting to make sure Dean knew what he was getting into.

"Yes, I know it will take a lot, especially to help Sam overcome his past but I'm willing to be there every step of the way." He said turning to face Sam so that Sam knew Dean was serious.

"Sam, what about you? Do you want to live with Dean?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Y… yes ma'am… I mean, your honor." He replied quietly.

"And why do you want to live with Dean?" She asked.

"Because he takes care of me, I've never had someone do that before. Please, I finally feel somewhat safe, don't take that away." Sam pleaded.

"We'll take a fifteen minute break and then meet back here." She said stepping down from the bench.

For Sam and Dean, those next fifteen minutes somewhat resembled a living hell. They were nervous as ever, hoping the judge ruled in their favor.

The bailiff called them back in and they all took their spots in front of Judge Rampart's bench.

Judge Rampart smiled. She was glad to see that as far as she could tell, everyone involved was genuinely concerned with Sam's well-being and she didn't feel that there would be any harm; she only wished that every case was this easy. "After hearing your testimony and reviewing several reports, I am satisfied and in agreement with Linda Grier's conclusion. I hereby grant Dean Winchester sole guardian of Sam Logan." She signed the document and then handed it to Linda who gave it to Dean.

Dean smiled and clapped Sam on the back. "Thank you!" He exclaimed smiling at the judge. "You ready to go home kiddo?" Dean asked, loving seeing the smile on Sam's face.

Sam nodded and clutched the paper tightly. It was the most precious thing he'd ever had. It was a chance to start new, away from fists, drugs, sex and alcohol.

Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting in the passenger's seat, still staring at the certificate. "You're gonna burn a hole through it if you keep staring at it like that." Dean teased.

Sam glanced at Dean. "I didn't think it would ever happen. I mean… it just didn't seem possible."

"Well, I'm glad it did." Dean ruffled Sam's shaggy hair. "Alright, how about we go home, get changed and then we go to work."

"Sounds good," Sam replied cautiously happily. He'd do anything as long as he got to stay with Dean. _Assuming he's going to keep you because you know he could send you back just like that!_ 'He won't, he said he wouldn't.' Sam tried to tell himself.

Dean quickly changed into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and Sam did the same and then they left for the shop. They'd been enjoying the other's company for a while when the peaceful silence was disturbed by the ringing of Dean's cell phone.

Ring-ring

"Hey Sam, will you get that?" Dean asked as he rolled out from underneath the truck he was working on.

Sam got up and grabbed Dean's cell off of the work bench. "Hello?" He asked.

"Uh… Dean?" A woman's voice asked sounding slightly confused.

"N…no, it's… its Sam." He replied nervously.

Dean heard the shy tone to Sam's voice and grew concerned.

"Well, is Dean there?" She asked.

"Y… yeah." Sam replied handing the phone to Dean.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly. He wasn't too sure what to make of Sam's behavior.

"Hey Dean, it's Kristen." The woman replied.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, it's just Toby's having a barbeque tonight and we wanted to know if you were going to come." She explained.

"I'll think about it." Dean replied. He did want to go; he always had fun hanging out with his friends and was especially grateful for their support after his parent's murders. He just wasn't too sure weather or not Sam would be okay with it.

"Oh come on Dean, you have to come!" Kristen responded. "It's not a party unless you're there!"

Dean laughed. "Nice to know all I am is entertainment for you guys."

"You know you enjoy it too." She replied.

"I'll think about it." Dean answered glancing at Sam.

"Dean, don't be a sore thumb and just come. It's at Toby's lake house, show up anytime after seven and who knows when it'll end." She explained.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean answered. Toby's parties were known to go on until the wee hours in the morning until everyone passed out drunk or the cops showed up.

"Yeah, alright bye." She said hanging up.

Dean hung up as well. "Hey Sam, what do you say we go out tonight?" Dean asked.

"Go out where?" Sam asked.

"Well that was my friend Kristen and tonight, there's a party up at the lake and we were invited." Dean explained.

"By we you mean you." Sam replied.

"Nope," Dean shook his head. "If I'm going, you're going so it's up to you. Do you want to go?" Dean asked.

_If you say no, then he's going to have to miss out on a fun night with cool people and instead he'll be stuck at home with you… do you think it's fair to do something like that to him after everything he's done for you?_ "What time do they want us there?" Sam asked swallowing down his nerves.

"Anytime after seven, so you're sure you're okay with this?" Dean asked, hoping Sam wasn't doing it just for him. "It's fine if you don't want to go and you just want to stay home."

Sam nodded.

"Okay then." He looked at his watch and realized it was close to five. "Alright, let's go home and get changed and then we'll go."

Dean took the first shower and then changed into a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a black button up over that. He gelled his hair and then Sam took his shower before changing into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a blue hoodie.

Half an hour later, they were driving up a long dirt road. Sam could hear music playing and there were tons of trucks and classic muscle cars lining the drive. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stick with me." Dean replied getting out of the Impala and slamming the door shut.

Sam nodded and followed Dean toward the back of the house. _Try not to embarrass him_.

They walked up the steps and around the back of the house. With each step he took, Sam was growing more and more uncomfortable. The place was packed, the music was blaring and it seemed as if everybody was drinking. He was about to ask Dean if they could leave when he saw the smile on Dean's face and knew he couldn't take that away from him, not after everything Dean had done for him.

As soon as he'd stepped out onto the deck, Dean was bombarded by his friends. "Dean!" Kristen yelled running toward him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" He replied returning the hug and grabbing a beer off of the table.

Sam saw Dean grab the beer and began to panic. _Okay, okay, it's just one beer, maybe he'll be fine_ Sam hoped. Usually a beer in the hand meant that he was in for a long and busy night and he prayed that wouldn't be the case tonight.

"Hey um, everybody listen up!" Dean yelled instantly gaining everybody's attention. He grinned. "This is Sam, my little brother." He clapped Sam on the shoulder and steered him forward.

"Dude, you brought a kid to the party!?" Doug complained. Dean and Doug had been high school rivals, both competing for the same girls and the same spot on the football team and as a result, neither liked the other very much.

"We were drinking at his age, what's the difference?" Dean asked, not seeing the problem.

"Dude, you trying to tell me that this kid likes to get wasted?" Doug asked skeptically. Sam looked more like the nerdy geeky type that would get shoved into lockers, not the wild and crazy type.

"I'm not telling you anything, just that he's here so you'd better get over it." Dean replied.

"Well how about we ask him. Want a beer since your buddy here won't offer it to you?" Doug asked grabbing a Coors Light from the cooler and trying to give it to Sam.

Sam stared at Dean, unsure of what he should do. "No… I don't… it' s okay." Sam said quietly, hoping he wasn't embarrassing Dean.

"Pansy, see if Winchester can't get his 'kid brother' to drink then I will." Doug stepped closer only to be stopped by Dean standing in his way.

Dean grabbed the bottle out of Doug's hand and threw it so that it landed and broke against the concrete by the dock. "Back off." Dean said in a cold tone of voice.

"You gonna make me… Winchester?" Doug asked.

Dean could smell the alcohol on Doug's breath and smirked. "See Johnson, this is why I always got your girl. Your breath, you might want to go try brushing it for the first time. It could do wonders but then most girls round here don't like dicks, at least not yours."

"Yeah but I'm gonna get your brother." Doug smirked back. "And I'm going to make him scream."

Dean's jaw clenched. Thinking about what Sam had been through, that kind of joke was not okay and Dean tackled Doug to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes before Dean had Doug pinned underneath him. Dean leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Doug's ear. "See here's what's going to happen. If you get up and leave this party right now, I'll let you go Scott-free but if you ever make another threat against my brother again, I swear to God I will slaughter you without a second thought." Dean growled. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Get off me." Doug surrendered.

"Good choice." Dean let Doug up and watched as he left the premises. He then turned around, surprised and worried to not see Sam anywhere.

"He's with Brooke, we know how you can get and she didn't think you'd want him to see that." Laura, another one of his friends explained.

Dean nodded.

"Went a little easy on Doug there, I was expecting to have to pull you off him after you'd beat him to a bloodied pulp." Mike said coming and standing next to Dean.

Dean smirked. "I think he got the message." Ready to party again Dean turned back to his friends. "So, how 'bout we get some booze and tunes going!"

They all cheered and soon the fight between Dean and Doug was forgotten.

Meanwhile Sam was sitting inside the living room next to Brooke. Sam was beyond nervous; he'd never sat next to a girl like her before and was expecting her to run away from, grossed out at any second. She had long brown wavy hair, green eyes and tan skin. Plus he didn't like being around strangers, no matter what they looked like. He didn't know how Dean got girls like that. _It's simple; he's not a loser like you_.

He got up and walked across the room to stand next to an older bookshelf. As he looked at various objects displayed on its shelves, he came across one that stopped him. It was of Dean and several of his friends but there were two other people in the picture. He recognized them from photos Dean had at home but he'd never had the guts to ask who they were. Picking it up, he walked back over to the couch. He pointed to the blonde haired woman and the man standing next to her.

"You want to know who those people are?" Brooke guessed.

Sam nodded.

"Those are Dean's mom and dad." She replied. "He really misses them. You know you wouldn't necessarily think he would but he does. Most see him as this party-hard bad boy with a devil-may-care attitude but he… once he cares about you, there's nothing he won't do for you." She looked up to see a confused look on Sam's face.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"They were shot. There was a carjacking a few months ago. They had stopped for gas and some guy came up to John when he was pumping and just shot him. He told Mary to give him the keys and then he shot her too. They found the car abandoned on the side of the road a few days later. It came as a big shock, I mean, nothing like that had ever happened around here before, at least not that I remember and everybody loved Dean's parents. They were the best; it was sort of like they were surrogate parents to a lot of us. They were always… always there when you needed them." She wiped a hand across her eyes, brushing the tears away.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry and in need of a beer." She said getting up from the couch and walking towards the door. "You coming or not?"

Sam shook his head no.

"Okay, I'll see you later Sam." She replied walking out to the patio.

_Great now you made her leave too, god why do you have to be so annoying all the time?_ Sam sat back on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. He really wanted to go home but didn't want to ruin Dean's good time. _You know Dean's probably getting drunk now too and you know what happens later…_His petrified mind thought.

Outside Dean was having a blast, dancing, drinking and socializing. This was his kind of night. He was talking with Laura and Kristen when Brooke came up to him.

"He's not very talkative is he?" Brooke commented.

"Ah, oh yeah. He can be pretty shy but he's a good kid." Dean said defensively. "Where is he by the way? Laura said he was with you."

Um… I think he's in the living room." She replied.

Dean nodded and then walked towards the house, he wanted to make sure Sam was doing okay.

Sam's bladder had let him know it was full a few minutes after Brooke had left. It had taken him a while to find the bathroom but now he was almost done, just washing his hands when a banging on the door startled him. "Sammy?" Dean called, a worried tone to his voice.

Dean near had a heart attack when he'd walked into the living room and it was empty. He'd gone tearing through the house until he'd calmed enough for it to occur to him that Sam was human and being human he had a need to relieve himself every once in a while.

"Be… be right out." Sam answered.

Dean visibly relaxed when Sam opened the door. "You're okay." Dean stated but then noticed how pale Sam was.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked, not realizing that he still had a beer bottle in his hand.

"No… no! You promised me!" Sam yelled terrified, glancing at the bottle, himself and then at Dean.

_Shit!_ Dean cursed himself, he didn't know why it didn't occur to him before. He set the bottle down and took a step towards Sam causing Sam to step back. He stopped not wanting to frighten Sam anymore. "Sammy, I promise you I'm not drunk okay. I've only had two beers, I'm fine. I'm not going to do anything, I never would."

Sam seemed to consider this and did realize that Dean wasn't slouched over or slurring his words but he was still scared. "Can we go home?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Just let me get my jacket." He replied walking back outside.

Wanting some distance, Sam quickly left the house and started making his way towards the Impala. Dean said goodbye to his friends and told Mike he'd call him soon before getting into the drivers seat. When he saw Sam flinch away from him and sit as close to the door as possible, he knew he'd royally fucked up.

As soon as they had gotten home, Sam had gone straight to his room and closed the door. Not bothering to say goodnight or even attempt to fall asleep. Instead he sat with his back pressed up against the headboard and his knees pulled to his chest. He was on guard, there was no way anyone, drunk or 'sober' was going to play with him tonight.

Dean watched Sam walk away and sighed. He knew going to the party was a mistake and yet he still went… and he'd brought Sam with him. He knew there was nothing he could do tonight; if he went in there now Sam would surely think Dean had been after one thing all along. He'd leave it for morning.

Slipping out of his button up and jeans, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was about to turn out the lights and go to bed when something caught his eye. Sitting on his desk was a folder, the manila folder Linda had given him…

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know and I promise next chapter we'll find out more about Sam's past... I just needed to end this chapter somewhere and felt like this was the best place to do it. Thanks for all your reviews and everything, it really means a lot. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared at the folder sitting on his desk. He hadn't wanted to read it, thinking that somehow it invaded Sam's privacy, something that had happened way too often and he wasn't willing to be added to that list. But now he realized that in order to help Sam, he needed to find out what had happened in the past and if Sam wasn't ready to talk openly about it yet, that was fine but he still needed to know. Walking towards the desk he picked it up and then took a seat on his bed. Dean took several deep breathes before opening it. He doubted he'd like what he'd find.

The first page said that Sam's mother had been a prostitute and crack addict while his father was a violent drunk. When he was two, Sam was removed from their custody and lived in a group home until the age of four when he was adopted by Trey and Tina Gotham. He lived with them for approximately three years when it was discovered that Sam along with the couple's biological children were being severely neglected. There were a few pictures attached to the paper showing a curly haired boy with sad hazel eyes standing barefoot in a yard that was overgrown with weeds and broken down cars in the background. Dean could see how skinny Sam was through his rag-like clothes. "God…" Dean sighed he couldn't believe someone could treat a kid like that and be able sleep at night.

Flipping the page, Dean saw that after being removed from the Gotham's household Sam was sent to live in yet another children's center. It now made sense to him why Sam was so afraid of going to the center a few weeks ago and being left there. He shook his head as he remembered Sam's first night there.

_Dinner had been served and the evening was winding down. Visiting hours were drawing to a close and pretty soon Dean would have to leave. "Alright kiddo, I got to go." Dean said getting up from his chair by the bed. _

_Sam sat up immediately. "What? No… no, please I promise I'll be good. Please Dean… please don't leave me here." Sam cried tears filling his eyes._

_"Sammy, I have to go. They're not gonna let me stay." Dean replied._

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Sam sobbed. He didn't want to be left alone in this place. He didn't know if or when Dean would be back._

_There was a knock on the door. "Sir, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said standing in the doorway._

_Dean looked at the lady pleadingly. _

_"I'm sorry but it's the rules. I promise you we'll call you if anything happens." The nurse smiled kindly._

_Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam who was lying on his side facing away from the door. Dean could see his shoulders moving up and down and it broke his heart. Dean walked over to the bed and bent over. He brushed his hand through Sam's curls. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can okay. You need me at all, you ask." He placed his jacket over Sam's shoulders and then walked out of the room with a heavy heart._

_He'd had a hard time falling asleep and was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered it groggily._

_"This is Nurse Kendall calling from the Children's Trauma Center. I need to speak with Dean Winchester." The urgency of the woman's voice sent a chill down Dean's spine._

_"I'm coming." He replied slamming the phone shut and quickly getting dressed. He knew he never should have left him alone._

_He arrived at the center less than twenty minutes later and was rushing towards Sam's room, only to be stopped by the same nurse he'd spoken to earlier that evening. "What happened?" Dean growled._

_"He woke up screaming. We can't get him to calm down." She explained while they made their way to Sam's room. Dean could hear Sam's screams and it terrified him that the kid could scream like that._

_When they walked into Sam's room, there was another nurse standing by the bed along with a doctor. He saw the doctor was holding a syringe in one hand and rushed towards him. "Wait… wait, please." He pleaded._

_The doctor nodded and left, followed by the nurse._

_Dean placed his hand on top of Sam's head and began to stroke the wavy hair. "Shh, Sammy, shh kiddo, it's okay, shh." Dean cooed. "Dean's here, I'm here."_

_Sam was mumbling and Dean stopped talking, hoping to find out what was scaring the kid so badly. "Don't… come back… please…" Sam cried, still trapped in his nightmare._

_Dean sighed and shook his head. He kicked his boots off and then climbed onto the bed beside Sam. Being gentle, he wrapped his arms around Sam before readjusting the jacket on Sam's shoulders. "Sammy, wake up hunh, it's okay. You're okay, it's just a nightmare." Dean said rubbing Sam's back._

_It took a little while but eventually Sam's tired and scared eyes opened. "Dean?" He asked in a shaky voice, tears still running down his cheeks._

_"Yeah Sammy, it's me." He smiled softly and brushed his thumb over Sam's cheek wiping the tears away._

_"I… I thought you left." He said quietly._

_"I did but I came back alright. And I'm not leaving." Dean reassured. "I promise."_

_"Sorry if they had to wake you cause of me." Sam replied._

_Dean shook his head. "I wasn't asleep." He lied. "But you look like you could use some more." Dean suggested._

_"Will you stay here… please?" Sam asked._

_Dean nodded and lay back against the pillow. "I'll be here." Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and eventually fell asleep._

Setting the folder aside he got up and quietly walked to Sam's room. Opening the door, he saw Sam trembling on the bad, the covers having been thrown to the floor. Not wanting Sam to suffer through a nightmare on his own, Dean walked over and kneeled by Sam's head. "Sam, wake up." He said placing a hand on his cheek. "It's just a nightmare Sammy, open your eyes."

Slowly Sam's eyes opened and he stared at Dean for a minute before jumping back in fright.

"Sam, it's okay, you were having a nightmare. It wasn't real." Dean tried.

Sam shook his head. "Please… don't," Sam replied pulling his knees to his chest, his fragile mind still sifting through the nightmare and reality.

Dean tried a few more attempts to get Sam to see reason but Sam wasn't having any of it and refused to believe Dean. Realizing that he was doing more harm than good, Dean went back to his room. He couldn't believe how badly he'd screwed up.

Once Dean had left, Sam's shaking calmed. A part of him had known that Dean wasn't going to hurt him but his nightmare had felt so real that he didn't want to be touched right now. He'd dreamed that he'd woken to find Dean lying next to him and Dean's hand was splayed out on Sam's stomach, slowly making its way down underneath his boxers.

Dean was sitting on his bed continuing to read the folder now wishing he had every person mentioned in his grasp. He would surely go to jail for the things he'd do to them but if they suffered even an ounce of what Sam had, then it was worth it. How so many people could neglect and/or abuse the kid down the hall from him made him sick though it was the last page that had him seeing red. When Sam was eleven, he was fostered by Cheryl and George Hackman. On the surface they seemed like nice people who cared about Sam but as he read further down the page, he found his rage increasing not just at Cheryl and George but at the whole system. Seven months after being adopted by the two, Sam mysteriously disappeared. There had been a search for Sam but it was minimal and didn't last very long. He couldn't believe that they'd just give up on Sam, especially after knowing how much the kid had already suffered. Feeling disgusted and angry, Dean put the file on his nightstand and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning, Dean woke up and lay in bed for a while. He didn't know how he was going to win back Sam's trust but he knew he had to try. Sam had a long way to go and Dean didn't think no matter how strong Sam was and how much he had survived, he didn't think Sam could make it alone.

Needing a strong cup of coffee he made his way out to the kitchen. After pouring himself a cup, he sat and waited, reciting what he was going to say to Sam.

Sam woke up and lay in bed for a while. He was surprised he didn't hurt any where and was grateful. Maybe his nightmare had been just that… a nightmare. He hoped Dean wasn't angry and that maybe they could talk and that he could apologize for his actions.

He was somewhat startled when he saw Dean sitting on the couch. He stood at the edge of the hall hesitantly, unsure what kind of mood Dean would be in.

Dean gave him a small smile and nodded. "It's okay Sam, you can come out. I'm not mad." Dean knew Sam would want coffee since the kid practically lived off it. "You can make your cup and then I want to talk to you and no, you're not in trouble. I think I am." He smirked.

He glanced at Dean and quickly made his coffee; he didn't want to keep Dean waiting. Even if Dean said he wasn't mad, Sam was afraid that at the moment he could make the smallest mistake and cause Dean to fly off the handle.

"Sam, I… I messed up and I wanna say I'm sorry." Dean started. He saw Sam start to interrupt and he put his hand up. "Please, let me finish."

Sam nodded.

"I shouldn't… we shouldn't have gone to the party last night and I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to and I want you to know you can trust me alright, I'd never do anything to hurt you… not on purpose." Dean explained. "And if you're not comfortable with something or there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me. I can't help you or make it stop if I don't know what's going on. I'm not saying you have to tell me but that you can, you can tell me anything. Don't worry about what is it or how you think I might react, just say what you need to. Okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Alright, so are we okay?" Dean asked knowing that even if Sam said yes, he still had a ways to go to make Sam comfortable around him again.

Sam nodded.

Dean smiled.

"I'm sorry too." Sam said quietly. "I don't… I don't know why I acted the way I did. I guess I'm just childish and get upset easily. I'm sorry if I ruined your good time."

Dean shook his head. "No Sam, you have every right to act the way you feel necessary okay. And you don't have anything to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong." Dean said with conviction.

Dean slapped his knee and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to go take a shower and then I say we go house hunting cause dude, we've got to get a bigger space."

Sam nodded. "I'll wait here."

Dean smirked. "This is your home too Sam. Do whatever you feel like."

Sam remained quiet and took a sip from his coffee. Dean drained the last of his and put it in the sink before walking down the hall. He took his time in the shower, letting the hot water massage his back. After getting dressed, he went out to the living room surprised to find Sam asleep on the couch. He covered Sam with a blanket and then went outside; he had yard work to do.

Dean was busy weeding the front yard after mowing the lawn when Sam came walking out, still in his pajamas. "I thought you wanted to go look at houses." Sam said sitting down on the steps.

"I did but somebody else had different plans." Dean smirked.

"Sorry." Sam apologized.

"Sam, unless you crash the Impala I don't want to hear that word out of your mouth again okay." Dean replied. "It's actually a good thing you fell asleep. It forced me to do work I've been putting off. Man, I hate yard work."

Sam was quiet.

"Why don't you go get dressed and then we'll go grab lunch and drive around." Dean suggested wiping his hands on his jeans.

Sam nodded and went to go get dressed. Sam was glad it was mid-September and fairly chilly out as it gave him an excuse to wear long sleeves. Once he was dressed he met Dean in the kitchen and then they were off. "You know um… we only have to move if you want to cause… cause I'm fine…" Sam said feeling bad for 'kicking' Dean out of his house.

"Nah, it's cool." Dean replied. "Not a big deal."

"What about that one?" Sam asked as he and Dean drove around looking for houses for sale.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Dean said parking the car along the curb and walking towards the older looking house.

"Woah." Dean said as soon as they walked in, they were bombarded with a floor to ceiling lava-rock fireplace. "That thing is freaking huge!" Dean exclaimed. It stuck out about four feet on all sides and it looked completely fake.

Dean turned around and saw the somewhat freaked out look on Sam's face. "C'mon," Dean said walking down the hall. "It can't be that bad."

Twenty minutes later, they were driving home after Dean had changed his mind and decided that that house was by far the ugliest house he'd ever seen. Every room except for the living room had fuzzy 3-D wall paper and shag carpeting along with Wayne's coating halfway up the wall. The living room had diagonal wooden paneling on every single wall including the ceiling and one of the bathrooms had a huge hole in the middle of the floor. "Dude, whoever said fuzzy wall paper was in should be shot."

Sam smiled. "That fireplace was pretty big."

"Yeah, it was… I'll tell you Sam, some people are just plain crazy!" Dean pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. "Did you see any you liked?"

After a moment Sam nodded.

"Really, which one?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"The… the second one." Sam shrugged.

"You mean the one with the bright green kitchen?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Apart from the horrible paint job, I didn't think it was too bad. What did you think?" Sam asked.

"That one was alright… I don't know, I think I'd have to think about it a little more but it's a possibility." Dean replied.

Sam was in his room reading when the phone rang. "Hello?" Dean asked.

"Hey, it's Linda." She replied.

"Yeah, ya know I thought people like you were supposed to help kids like Sam, not put them in more danger." Dean answered somewhat gruffly.

"You read his file?" She guessed.

"Yeah, honestly Linda… he was… how could people treat a kid like that?" He asked going into his room and closing the door. He didn't think this was a conversation Sam should hear.

"I don't know Dean. Some people are sick but honestly I don't think there's any good reason to treat anyone in particularly a kid like that." She answered. "Listen, there's a few things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" Dean asked concerned.

"Well for starters I know that the doctors at the center recommended counseling." Linda answered.

"Yeah about that, I know they recommended it but I don't think he'll talk and what good is it going to do him to sit in a room with a stranger for an hour in strained silence?" Dean asked, not getting the potential benefits of therapy.

"Dean, even if he doesn't talk to the therapist at the start or even at all about what happened, it's good that he knows people more than just you care and that he has a designated and secure place to let it out. It's worth a shot." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll call later." Dean replied.

"No need to, it's already scheduled." Linda said.

"What? How?" Dean asked.

"I did it. His first appointment is at four o'clock on Monday. It's with Dr. Diane Boston, she's really good Dean and an old friend of mine." Linda explained. "Now, I know it might be a bit soon but you need to talk to Sam about school. I doubt the reports are accurate so ask him and then we'll see about getting him up to speed."

"Yeah my friend Mike's an English teacher and super smart so I asked him if he'd tutor Sam and he said yes." Dean explained.

"Good going. Alright, I have some things I need to do but I'll talk to you later." Linda said hanging up.

_Guess I might as well go tell him now_ Dean thought before walking down the hall and knocking on Sam's door.

"Hey Sammy, can I come in?" Dean asked.

Sam put his book down and pulled his knees to his chest. "Yeah, it's unlocked."

Dean opened the door and took a seat in Sam's desk chair. "So that was Linda on the phone and do you remember what the quacks at the center said?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Well, remember how they said counseling might be a good idea?" He asked.

Sam nodded but hoped Dean wouldn't make him go.

"Apparently Linda scheduled an appointment for you on Monday to see a friend of hers." Dean answered.

"What if I don't want to?" Sam asked.

"I thought you'd say that and believe me I told Linda that I didn't think you'd be in to it but she wants us to give it a try and apparently this friend of hers is supposed to be good." He replied.

"I don't want to go talk to some stranger and tell her…" Sam answered turning away from Dean.

"I know you don't Sammy and no one said you had to tell her anything. If you just want to sit there fine but know she's there to help you just like me and Linda." Dean replied sympathetically.

Sam looked up and nodded. "What time?" He asked.

"Four." Dean replied. "There's something else too."

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

"Now before I say this I want you to know that just because we're talking about it does not mean that you are starting soon so I don't want you getting all freaked out on me okay." Dean smiled a little.

"Dean? What…" Sam asked.

"Do you remember the last time you went to school?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Have you been going to school?" Dean asked concerned.

"No…" Sam said ashamed.

Dean sat next to him. "Hey, it's not your fault alright." He smiled softly. "When was the last time you went to school?"

"A few years ago." Sam replied. "I… I didn't finish seventh grade."

Dean nodded. "That's okay kiddo, we'll get you caught up."

Sam nodded. "It might take a while, I kind of had trouble in school." Sam answered.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"With what?" He asked.

"Mostly math and then… I wasn't very good at making friends." Sam said quietly. "Not like you."

"That's understandable Sam." Dean acknowledged.

Sam shrugged. "I was scared. I am scared."

"I know you are but you don't have to be alright, not anymore. I know I frightened you last night but…" Dean replied. "And don't worry about the math, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're ready alright."

Sam nodded.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Come out to the living room with me." Dean got up and walked down the hall, Sam behind him. Dean walked over to the couch and pushed it until it hit the wall. He did the same with the two chairs.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

Wiping his hands off on his jeans, Dean walked over to where Sam was standing. "Listen, I'm proud of you okay and I want you to be able to take care of yourself so I'm going to teach you some defense moves."

Dean pulled his shirt off. "Now, stand like this." Dean said standing with his legs about shoulder width apart and his fists out in front of him.

Sam copied Dean's stance and waited for the next set of instructions.

"Okay, now you always want to keep this hand up in front of your face to block incoming hits alright." Dean explained.

Sam nodded, showing he understood.

"You use your other hand to throw hits…" Over the next half hour Dean taught Sam several self-defense moves and by the end of it, both were lying on the carpet sweaty. "I say we go celebrate."

"What's your idea of a celebration?" Sam asked.

"What, you don't trust my judgment?" Dean asked, glad that so far today Sam was feeling safe and secure enough to joke with him. It looked like he might be forgiven.

Sam smiled a little.

"I was going to suggest we go get ice cream but…" He grinned.

"Can we?" Sam asked looking rather excited.

Dean nodded. "Just let me take a shower and then we'll go."

Dean took a quick shower and then changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for him, back to reading his book. "Ya ready?" Dean asked grabbing his car keys.

Sam nodded and put his book down. Luckily, the place wasn't crowded which meant Sam was a bit more comfortable. "Kay, what do you want?" Dean asked.

"Ah, I don't know yet. What are you getting?" Sam asked.

"Peanut butter and chocolate shake can't have anything else." Dean walked up to the counter and ordered his before turning to Sam.

"Ah, I guess I'll have the same." Sam told the guy at the counter wearing the blue visor.

"That'll be 11.58." He said ringing up their ice cream.

"Here's twelve." Dean replied handing the guy a ten and two one dollar bills.

They sat down at one of the speckled tables at the back of the ice cream parlor both enjoying their ice cream. Sam was still nervous and finished his ice cream only a few minutes later. Sam got up to throw his cup away when a paper in the window caught his attention. Taking a closer look at it, he realized what it meant and began to panic.

"Sammy?" Dean asked concerned. He'd seen the way Sam froze and became rigid. "Sam, what is it?"

"He's… he's…" Sam said pointing to the paper taped to the inside of the window.

_Shit_, he hadn't exactly gotten around to telling Sam that Frank was still free and now he wished he had. It would have been a lot better to do it at home rather than in the ice cream store. Dean turned Sam around so that he was facing him instead of the face of his abuser. "Sammy, it's okay alright…" Dean tried.

"No!" Sam shouted. "No, it can't be okay, not while… not while he's still out there." Sam fell silent and Dean could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked keeping his hands on Sam's shoulders both to keep Sam from bolting and as a form of comfort.

"What if he comes back?" Sam asked quietly, tears now spilling down his cheeks.

Dean pulled him close and rubbed his back. "He's not going to Sam, alright. I promise I won't let him near you." Dean comforted.

"But how can you stop him if you don't know where he is?" Sam asked burying his face in Dean's chest.

Dean didn't know how to answer that so he just stood there rubbing Sam's back when he got an idea. "Let's go." Dean said walking towards the car. He was surprised when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see Sam holding firmly to his sleeve. "He isn't gonna get you kid." He reassured.

Sam didn't let go.

Dean drove to the local hardware store and got out, still with Sam attached to his side. Sam was looking around the store constantly, trying to spot Frank before Frank saw him. "Look Sam, we'll put these on all the doors and windows okay." Dean said grabbing a ton of burglar alarms.

"What… what do those do?" Sam asked.

"Well, if anybody tries to break in, these will go off and we'll know." Dean explained.

Sam nodded and then they walked to the cash registrar. Once they were home, Dean went into his garage and got his screw driver along with a few other tools out. "Okay, can you open them up for me?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and began peeling the back of the package off before handing it to Dean who secured it on the window. "See, there." Dean replied stepping back to observe his handy work.

Sam was already furiously tearing the rest of the packages open. He followed Dean around, making sure they got every single door and window. It took close to an hour and Sam was a nervous wreck by the time they were done.

"He can't get in Sammy, we made sure alright." Dean said trying to reassure Sam that he was safe. With every alarm they had installed, Sam's anxiety had upped a notch.

"But these things, they're not fool-proof right?" Sam asked shaking slightly. "I mean, there are ways…"

"Sam, relax, it's gonna be okay." Dean sighed.

"But…" Dean cut him off.

"Sam, that's enough." Dean replied tiredly.

"Sorry." Sam said quietly before walking down the hall to his room.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed. He hadn't meant to snap at Sam, after all that was the last thing the kid needed. He shook his head and berated himself. _Would he ever get this right?_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are leaving! They seriously make me happy, example last Sunday was the last Champ Car race ever and me being the obessive fan that I am got very upset and started crying after the race... yes, I know I'm a dork (but I'm a cute dork)... anyways then I got online and saw the reviews for Ch. 6, let's just say that brightened my day... a lot so THANKS, they are **all** very much appreciated!

And unfortunately, this chapter is shorter than the last two and a bit of a filler but I promise Ch. 8 will have a bit more action in it... oh and I've never been to therapy so I have no idea how that works so the scene's just from my crazy imagination. Alrighty, enough of my rambling, on with the story...

* * *

Dean stood in the living room for a while. He couldn't believe he'd just yelled at Sam, the kid was having a crappy enough day as it was, he didn't need Dean adding to it... He knocked softly on Sam's door and when there wasn't an answer, he grew concerned and pushed the door open. Sam was sitting on his bed with his back to the door and his suitcase was next to him. "Sam… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Dean said standing in the doorway.

Sam remained quiet and wiped a hand across his face.

When Sam didn't answer him, Dean walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Sam," Dean started when he saw a tear hang on Sam's chin for a moment before falling and landing on his knee. "Hey, hey, look at me." Dean said gently prying Sam's hands away and tilting his head up. "I didn't mean to yell at you and I'm not mad. I'm just… this is new to me Sam. I kind of don't know what I'm doing here so sometimes I get a little stressed but that's a part of life, right?" He asked. "And this," He said glancing at the suitcase. "Unless you're going someplace I don't know about, then it needs to be unpacked." He smiled softly. "So, what do you say you put your stuff back where it belongs in your room and then we'll figure out what we want to do for dinner?"

Sam nodded and began putting his things back in their proper places, relieved Dean wasn't going to send him back.

"Can… um… can I go take a shower?" Sam asked shyly once he was done unpacking.

"You don't have to ask me." Dean replied before going back to the kitchen.

Sam grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. Turning the water on, he stripped out of his sweatshirt and jeans stepping underneath the hot water. A while later he turned the water off, got dressed and joined Dean in the living room where he was watching a ball game and sat down on the chair.

Dean offered him a smile. "Are you hungry at all?" He asked.

Sam shook his head no and picked up his book.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay up as late as you like." Dean said a while later, tired from the day's events.

Sam nodded and went back to his book. He waited until he heard Dean's door shut and then walked down the hall to grab the blanket off the end of his bed. Afraid that Dean thought of him as needy but also scared of being alone, he wrapped the blanket around himself and sat down outside Dean's door with his back against the wall.

Dean was surprised when he woke up the next morning. He'd half-expected Sam to have a restless night after seeing the wanted poster in the stores window. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and sighed when he remembered what day it was. Today was Monday and Sam would meet with the therapist for the first time. He didn't think it would go well in the least.

Shuffling out of bed, Dean walked to the door and was more than a little shocked when he opened the door and saw Sam asleep in the hallway, tangled up in his blanket. He laughed quietly and bent down, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, wake up." He said shaking him a little.

"Hunh?" Sam asked confused and tired.

"Dude, were you asleep there all night?" Dean asked.

After a moment, Sam yawned and nodded.

Dean shook his head and watched as Sam grimaced when he stood up. "Go take a shower, a hot one." He suggested.

Sam yawned again and walked into the bathroom.

"Crazy kid" Dean muttered before walking out to the kitchen to get his breakfast. By the time Sam emerged into the kitchen and sat lazily at one of the bar stools, Dean had already finished his. He set a plate down in front of Sam along with a cup of coffee before going and taking his shower. After both were ready for the day to finally start, they went to the shop until the early afternoon.

They were currently standing in the parking lot of Dr. Diane Boston's office where Dean was trying to calm a very anxious Sam. "Dean, I don't want to please don't make me." Sam cried. "I mean, what if I say the wrong thing and she thinks that and and… please." Sam pleaded.

"Sam, nothing you could say in there could be the 'wrong' thing." Dean replied. "Whatever you say in there is perfectly alright, you say whatever you want to about whatever the hell you want to talk about it. If you're not ready to or don't want to talk about 'it', you don't have to. Talk about the weather, the car, a rock you saw on the ground anything… just how awesome you think I am." Dean grinned a little.

Sam's lips curled up in a small smile before his jaw clenched again and he looked back and fourth between the door to the woman's office and the car, trying to decide if he could make a run for it. He didn't want to talk, he didn't see what good it would do, no one had ever listened before and he didn't expect that to all of a sudden change.

Dean felt for Sam, he really did. Now he didn't claim to understand what Sam was going through but he did understand Sam's desire to want to hide away and keep his secret to himself. "I'll be right outside okay and if it gets to be too much, you can end it early." Dean promised.

Sam wiped the back of his hand across his face and walked into the building with Dean beside him. He took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs off in the corner, nervously glancing around the mostly empty room. Dean let the receptionist know they were there and then sat beside Sam, hoping they would call Sam's name soon because the longer the kid sat there, the harder it was gonna get. Thankfully, only a few minutes later, Sam's name was called. He gave Dean one last pleading look before walking into the office.

Dean sent a silent prayer up to his folks begging them to let this go well. He knew if it didn't, it would just set the kid back further and that was the last thing either of them needed.

Diane stood up when she saw Sam standing anxiously at the entrance to her office. "Hi Sam, why don't you come in?" She asked with a smile.

After a moment, Sam took a few hesitant steps into the room keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked walking over to the small refrigerator in the corner of her office. "I have water, soda, coffee, tea?"

Sam shook his head no.

"Okay, well then why don't we get started?" She said sitting down on a comfy looking chair across from the white plush couch.

Sam followed her lead and sat down on the couch grabbing one of the pillows and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Sam, I want you to know this is an open environment okay. You can tell me absolutely anything, whatever's on your mind." She smiled while observing Sam's shy behavior. "And I want you to know that unless you say I can tell Dean or unless you tell him, no one is going to know what goes on in here, not if you don't want them to. And also, I don't want you to feel ashamed that you're here. There's nothing wrong with needing to talk things out okay."

Dean was sitting in the waiting room, bouncing his knees nervously. He wondered how it was going and hoped Sam wasn't too nervous and that this lady was as good as Linda had said she was. Needing something to do, he got up and walked across the room to one of the bookshelves lining the wall. When nothing caught his interest, he returned to his seat and huffed. Glancing at the clock on the opposite wall, he groaned. There was no way he could last another half hour.

Sam had been quiet. Diane could tell he was listening but wasn't ready to talk to her yet and that was fine. She'd wait until he felt comfortable enough. "Is there anything you want to know about me?" She asked.

Sam shook his head.

_Progress! Okay, so, he hadn't said anything but he'd repeatedly acknowledged her questions _she thought happily.

"Is there anything you want me to know about you?" She questioned.

Once again Sam shook his head no.

They went on like this for the remainder of the hour, Diane asking Sam yes or no questions, occasionally getting a nod or a shake of the head in return. By the end of the hour, Diane could tell that Sam was going to be a stubborn case but that was okay with her. She'd been a child abuse counselor for the past eleven years and was quite used to this kind of situation. Looking at her watch, she realized their time was up. "Okay Sam, that's all the time we have today."

As soon as she'd said that they were finished, Sam had raced out of her office walking past Dean and going straight for the car. Dean stood when he saw the door open and Sam come rushing out. "How'd it go?" He asked.

Diane smiled. "I think it's going to take a while but he'll make it, we'll make sure of that." She encouraged. "And Dean, Linda told me you don't like to talk about heavy stuff but encourage him to, he needs to. Who knows, he might talk more with you than anyone else, make sure he knows he can."

Dean nodded sighing inwardly but also figuring that if it would help Sam, he'd do it. "Thanks for seeing him, um, same time next week?" He asked.

"Sure, see you then." She replied and going back into her office.

Dean walked out to the car and paused when he saw Sam leaning against the passenger side. His head resting against the glass and his eyes closed. He got in, gunned the engine startling Sam awake. Dean smirked when Sam shot up. "So what did you think of it?" Dean asked thinking about what Diane told him.

Sam turned his gaze to the scenery going by.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"What's the point of talking Dean?" Sam asked quietly. "What's that supposed to do? Make it go away because it won't. And… and what are people supposed to care about me all of sudden or about what happened? Is it supposed to change anything?" Sam asked, tears shining in his eyes.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine. He sat staring at Sam for a few minutes, the wetness in his eyes making his heart brake. How could Sam think no one cared about him? He struggled to find the right words to comfort and reassure Sam. "You're right, it won't change what happened in the past but I don't know Sam maybe talking about it… will help you deal with it. And as far as people not caring Sam, you were just surrounded by the wrong people. I care okay and anytime, day or night, you want to talk about it or anything on your mind, come to me. I can't guarantee I'll have the answers you want but I'll try." Dean smiled softly. "You can always come to me."

Sam nodded unsure if Dean was telling him the truth.

Dean swung into the Mc Donald's drive-thru and ordered two cheeseburgers, fries and a coke for himself before turning to Sam. "You want anything?" He asked.

Sam shook his head.

Ignoring Sam's answer, Dean doubled his order just in case Sam got hungry later. He smiled a little when he placed the bags of food down by Sam's feet and Sam reached down for a fry.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a muffled scream followed by a whimper. "What the…" He said climbing out of bed, his bare feet brushing against something shaking and solid. He looked down to find Sam lying curled up on the carpet obviously trapped in yet another nightmare. Dean crouched down and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, wake up, c'mon open your eyes." Dean said softly. "You're safe, it's okay."

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Dean for a moment before closing his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. Dean watched Sam and felt a tug on his heart. "C'mon." He said reaching down to pull Sam to his feet.

Sam shook his head no.

"No, you wanna stay on the floor?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

Sam nodded.

Keeping one hand on Sam's shoulder he reached up and grabbed the blanket off his bed. Dean lay down beside Sam and placed the blanket over them. He pulled Sam close so that Sam's head was resting against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh Sammy, shh," Dean cooed rubbing a gentle hand over Sam's back. "You're safe, I've got you."

Sam's fingers dug into Dean's skin as he clutched at his shirt eventually falling into an uneasy sleep. Dean was still awake a few hours later and realized he wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. Without waking him, he stood and picked Sam up before placing him in the bed. Dean covered him with the blanket and walked out to the kitchen.

Sam woke to the smell of coffee filtering throughout the house. "… It's a two bedroom, one bath…" He heard Dean's voice and figured he was on the phone because he couldn't hear the second person. Sam lay in bed for a while trying to sort through things. A part of him wanted to talk, to tell someone, to have someone know what had happened to him, how disgusting, violated and worthless it made him feel. And at the same time he didn't want to burden them or make them feel sorry for him because of it. He was also scared of being alone, especially with Frank still on the loose. He knew he'd come back for him, Frank had always promised him that he'd find him, no matter where he went. His thoughts then turned to Dean who had made him a different promise. Dean had promised that he'd never have to go through anything like that ever again… he hoped Dean kept his promise but deep down knew it wasn't likely, somehow Frank would get him back.

Dean hung up a few minutes after Sam walked out to the kitchen. "So, looks like we might be moving. That was a realtor, she said this place will probably sale pretty quickly and you know that house you liked, the one with the green kitchen?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, apparently it's been on the market a while and the people are desperate to sale it so all we have to do is get this place sold and then we're good." Dean explained.

They stood in awkward silence for a little while. Dean wondering if he should ask Sam what was wrong last night, he knew it was a nightmare and more than likely who it involved but he wasn't sure if talking about it was a good or bad thing.

Sam had something he wanted to ask Dean but was unsure what his response would be when '_don't worry what my reaction is, just tell me_' popped into his head.

"Sam, I…"

"Dean, can…" They said in unison.

"You go first." Dean smiled a little.

"I… I um, see, I was wondering if it would um…" Sam stuttered.

Dean walked over to Sam and stopped in front of him. "Sam, what, what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering… ificouldsleepinyourbedtonight." Sam said, his words bunching together.

"Can you repeat that please, I didn't quite catch it." Dean answered somewhat worried.

"I… I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" Sam asked quietly. "I know it's a weird request but I just don't like being alone."

Dean nodded. "Sure." Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you want to ask me?" Sam asked.

"Well, speaking of sleeping, what was last night about?" Dean asked, the smile dropping off his face to be replaced with worried eyes.

"It was nothing." Sam replied.

"Sam, it wasn't nothing, you were lying on the floor crying. That's not nothing." Dean responded.

"I… I just had a bad dream and got scared." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I get that but why were you on the floor and why did you want to stay there?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not." Sam answered.

"You can always wake me. Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head.

Dean nodded unsure of where to go from there. He glanced at the clock and then at Sam.

"Work?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed." Sam walked down the hall to his room and returned a few minutes later, clad in a grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"It's kind of warm out, aren't you hot?" Dean asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." Sam replied a little too quickly.

Dean nodded, not totally believing Sam but allowing him his privacy. "Alright, let's go."

Dean put a 'Help Wanted' sign in the front window; he'd realized that now that he had a family, he needed a second pair of hands at the shop to work when he couldn't. Sam sat at his normal bench watching Dean replace the battery in some old VW bug. As the day wore on, Dean noticed how bored Sam looked and knew he had to find some other way for Sam to pass the day. He called it a day a little after six and they went to the diner before heading home.

When Sam went to go take his shower, Dean called Mike. Maybe it was time they start working on getting him ready for school.

"Hey Mike, you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"Why? It's a little early for Winchester's wild weekend, isn't it?" Mike grinned, putting the stack of papers he was grading to the side. They'd had some crazy times together in high school and still liked to try to relieve those days as often as they could.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's about Sam." He answered.

"He okay?" Mike asked concerned. If the kid meant something to Dean, and it was obvious he did, then he had to be something special.

"Well, no, not really… I mean, he's doing the best he can but it's tough. Listen, I was just wondering, when could you start?" Dean asked.

"You mean tutoring?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Dean answered.

"Whenever you want me to but dude, you should really have him evaluated by the school district." Mike explained. "I'll still tutor him but they'd be the ones who'd decide if he was ready or not and what needed to happen."

"Yeah, you're right I just want to limit his exposure to strangers." Dean replied.

"I know you do, explain what's going on to them and they'll help you. I know you hated school, well apart from the cheerleaders and Ms. Anzalone, but there are good people in there." Mike responded.

Dean chuckled. "C'mon, there's no denying she was hot!"

"Whatever you say." Mike replied. "Listen, I got a big stack of papers I've got to grade but I'll talk to you later and I suggest you call them sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later." Dean said before placing the phone back in its cradle.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought of it and I'll do my best to have Ch. 8 will be up soon... Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! Here's Ch. 8, I know I said it would have more action but unfortunately I lied... sorry. Hope everyone's having a good day and I hope you like it! Let me know and thanks! :)

* * *

"Coming!" Dean shouted jogging down the hallway to the front door. "Hi, c'mon in." Dean shook hands with the realtor. "Dean Winchester."

"Tom Davey. Well, let's see what you've got here, you said it has two bedrooms, one bath?" He asked.

Dean nodded.

"And when was this house built?" Tom asked.

"About ten years ago." Dean answered leading him to the kitchen.

Tom wrote something down on his clipboard before making his way around the kitchen, inspecting the drawers, cabinets and other areas. Dean stood in the doorway with his ankles crossed watching him. After Tom had checked out the kitchen, he proceeded to evaluate the living room, then the bathrooms and finally both bedrooms consistently taking pictures of each room.

Sam stood slightly behind Dean as they followed the man through the house and out to the backyard. "What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It's a good starter home, it should sell pretty quickly." Tom replied. "It's got a nice sized yard, not a lot of maintenance which is always a plus."

"So how much do you think we'll get?" Dean asked.

"I'd say around five hundred thousand, maybe a little more." Tom finished jotting down his notes and turned to Dean. "Alright, I'm going to take this," He said holding up the camera and notepad. "Back to my office, I'll get it listed, call some guys and hopefully we'll sell your house."

"Thanks." Dean replied.

A few days later, Tom came by and put a 'For Sale' sign up in the front yard.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked confused, he'd thought they were headed to the shop.

"I wanna check this place out." Dean stated climbing out of the car and walking up the steps only to stop and turn around. "C'mon, you coming or what?"

Sam hurried to catch up with Dean.

Dean shook his head as he walked into the teacher's help store. He couldn't believe he was actually willingly stepping into an academic place.

"Can I help you?" A woman who looked to be in her mid-forties asked walking over to Dean and Sam.

"Uh, yeah, do you have any kind of workbooks for seventh grade?" He asked.

Sam kept his eyes on the floor, he knew the lady probably figured out he was the student and he felt ashamed that he was sixteen years old and technically still in middle school.

"Yes." She smiled. "Right this way." She led them to the back of the store and Dean was both amazed and slightly worried at how much stuff there was.

"Uh thanks." He muttered trying to decide what he needed to get.

"No problem, I'll be at the counter if you have any more questions." She replied walking towards the front of the store.

"Shit," Dean groaned.

Sam stood to the side and let Dean pick stuff out, more than likely he'd get it wrong and just screw himself up even more.

Dean grabbed every single workbook that he saw that pertained to seventh grade, they'd come back for eighth when Sam had mastered seventh. He saw a shopping basket close by, grabbed it and emptied it out before shoving his purchases into it. There was reading, reading comprehension, math, science, geography, and history books. "C'mon," Dean said walking away from the racks.

Sam thought they were done.

Dean walked around the store some more, grabbing calculators, pens, pencils, erasers, colored pencils, markers, binders, binder paper and anything else he remembered using in school.

"Now I think we're done." He smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Which one should I start with?" Sam asked as he sat in Dean's office.

"I don't know whichever one you want to but how about you leave the math for later. That way Mike can help you with it and we can do it at home." He suggested.

Sam nodded and pulled the reading comprehension workbook closer to him. He picked up a pencil and flipped to the first page.

Dean smiled softly. He was glad the kid was willing to give it a shot. "Just yell if you need me." Dean said before walking over to one of the cars that needed servicing.

They were currently sitting in a conference room in the district office, waiting for the evaluation meeting to start. At around half past nine, the room started to fill up. Dean saw Sam scoot closer to him with every person that entered the room and he softly patted Sam's knee. "They're here to help you remember." He spoke softly.

Sam nodded and tried to keep calm. As long as Dean was there, he'd be fine.

The meeting started with everyone introducing themselves. Once that was done, they got down to business.

"Sam, do you have any kind of records or transcripts from your other schools that would help us place you in the correct classes?" An older looking man asked.

Sam shook his head no.

Dean knew Sam was uncomfortable when he didn't verbally answer the question. Miming was something he did when he felt scared or threatened.

"No, he doesn't." Dean spoke up. "But he told me he had trouble in school, particularly with math."

The man nodded. "Did he tell you the last grade he completed?" The man asked in a somewhat condescending tone.

Dean shot the man a glare before answering. "Sam didn't complete seventh grade but it's not his fault."

"Of course it's not." A woman spoke up. "Does he want to start school now?"

Dean was about to answer when a thought hit him. Sam should be answering these questions, not him. It might help him gain confidence if he was an actual part of this process instead of just a pawn. "Why don't you ask him?"

The woman smiled. "Sam, yes or no, do you want to start school now?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean gently nudged his shoulder. Sam looked at her briefly before quickly shaking his head no.

The woman nodded. "Don't worry, that's fine, we can arrange for home-tutoring until you're ready."

Dean nodded his thanks to the woman, glad she understood the situation enough to not force the idea of starting school on Sam until he was ready and that she talked to him like he was important instead of just an object. "Actually, my friend Mike McNearny is an English teacher at the local high school and he said he'd be willing to help Sam."

"Good, Mr. McNearny is an excellent teacher and I'll be sure to get in touch with him." She replied.

Dean nodded. He didn't want strangers no matter how recommended they were to be around the kid.

"Do you know when Mr. McNearny is planning on starting, the sooner the better." She commented.

"We haven't officially discussed that yet." Dean replied.

She nodded.

"I did buy him some workbooks that he's been doing while I've been at work." Dean explained.

"That's a good start." She smiled. "Alright, well, I think that's it for this meeting. I think it would be best if Mike did the testing at home rather than here." She concluded.

Sam looked relieved.

They had had dinner and Sam was now sitting at the kitchen table with Mike while Dean was on the couch working on his laptop when his cell rang. "Be right back." He mentioned before walking outside.

Mike noticed how Sam seemed to tense up a little. He smiled kindly. "Don't worry Sam, he's just outside. How's that test coming?" He asked pointing to the five page math evaluation.

Sam shot him a worried look.

"Don't worry, just do the best you can." Mike encouraged.

Sam nodded and finished the packet.

Mike smiled. "Okay, we've got two more to do and then we're done." He pulled out the flip book and started flipping through the cards until he found the one he wanted. "Okay, what we're going to do is I'm just going to ask you some questions and you just tell me whatever you think the answer is alright?"

Sam nodded showing he understood.

"Yeah, I'll go get it now." Dean re-entered the house and walked down the hall to his bedroom and pulled the faxed paper off his printer. "Wow," He said reading through it and becoming quite impressed. "Alright, I'll get back to you by Friday and then you can possibly start that Monday."

"How's it coming?" Dean asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Good, we're almost done." Mike replied.

Dean nodded.

Half an hour later, much to his pleasure, Sam had finished the remaining parts of the evaluation and Mike packed his stuff up and left. "Thanks a lot for doing this." Dean said as he walked Mike to the door.

"It's no trouble." Mike answered before turning to Sam. "Good work today Sam and I'll see you soon."

"So, how do you think you did?" Dean asked after Sam sat down on the couch beside him.

Sam shrugged and put his head back, his eyes closing.

Dean smirked. "C'mon, let's go to bed, you're tired." Dean stood up and Sam followed his lead.

Sam got his pajamas on and then walked into Dean's room. Sam was still having nightmares and as a result, still needed to sleep in Dean's room in order to feel secure enough to grab a few hours of peaceful, nightmare free sleep.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sam asked as he snuggled up against Dean.

Dean put an arm around Sam tugging him closer. "Just a guy who's interested in the job at the shop."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams Sammy." Dean replied before falling asleep himself.

He was woken up in the middle of the night when he heard a soft whimper and felt the cloth of his t-shirt grow wet. "Sam?" He said softly.

Sam whimpered again and pressed himself closer to Dean's side.

"Sam, c'mon wake up." Dean gently nudged Sam's shoulder and Sam's eyes opened.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Dean asked, by now he knew better than to ask about Sam's nightmares. If Sam wanted to tell him about them, then he would.

Sam nodded, keeping his head on Dean's chest.

Dean grabbed the remote off of his nightstand and flicked the small TV on. He scanned the channels until he came to an old scary movie. "This one okay?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Alright." Dean readjusted his hold on Sam and settled back against his pillow.

Half an hour later, they were both fast asleep.

The house had sold and their offer on the one with the green kitchen had been accepted. Dean was in the living room packing things into boxes, they were moving into their new house in just a few days. He was currently holding a picture of his parents on their wedding day, tracing his finger around the edge of the glass. Sam was sitting across from him, separating newspaper sheets. "Dean?" He asked cautiously. Dean had been staring at that photo for the past ten minutes.

"It's not fair." Dean muttered, not looking away from his parents smiling faces.

Sam wasn't sure what to say.

"They didn't deserve that, they didn't deserve to be gunned down by some reckless bastard. I miss them so damn much it hurts. It fucking physically hurts!" Dean yelled. "And the fact that he's still out there somewhere, it's not right but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it." He wiped his eyes and continued packing, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Sam wasn't sure what he should do and so he followed Dean's lead and went back to work.

"Alright, so just to let you know, when we go to the shop today, there's going to be someone else there as well." Dean said during breakfast.

"The guy on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's my new employee and don't worry, I checked him out. It's all good." Dean reassured.

Sam nodded.

"You got your stuff?" Dean asked after they'd cleaned the dishes.

Sam held up his backpack and nodded.

"Kay, let's go." Dean replied.

"Sammy, this is Sean. Sean, this is my younger brother Sam." Dean said introducing the two of them.

"Hi." Sean offered Sam a smile.

"Hi." Sam mumbled shyly. "I'm gonna go…" Sam said turning towards Dean's office.

"Sure, you got any questions or anything; you know where to find me." Dean replied.

"School out today or something?" Sean asked.

"He's home schooled." Dean answered.

Sean nodded.

For the next half hour, Dean led Sean around the shop telling him the rules and procedures before they got to work.

"Listen, I've got to take him to an appointment so can you close up shop?" Dean asked a little after three-thirty.

"Yeah sure." Sean answered.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." Dean said while Sam packed his stuff up and then they left.

"Alright, you know the drill." Dean said taking a seat in the waiting room and watching as Sam walked down the hall to Dr. Boston's office.

"Hi Sam, how are you doing today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch. "I'm okay." Sam answered quietly.

Dr. Boston had figured out during their last session that if she asked Sam general questions he was more likely to answer. It was a place to start and somewhere where she could hopefully gain his trust enough to have him open up to her.

"Done anything exciting in the past week?" She asked.

Sam was quiet. "We moved in yesterday. Dean says we're going to paint the kitchen this weekend."

"That should be fun." She replied. "How's Dean doing?"

"I think he's sad." Sam answered.

Dr. Boston cocked her head to the side. "What makes you think that?"

"We were packing up stuff the other day and… and he paused when he got to a picture of his parents. He misses them." Sam explained.

"You're probably right, I bet he does miss his parents but I know you make him happy." Dr. Boston replied knowing she was treading on thin ice, normally as soon as they started talking about emotions, Sam would shut down.

Sam shook his head.

"Why don't you think so?" She asked.

Sam didn't answer. He'd said enough already.

Dr. Boston realized she'd lost him and backtracked. "What color are you going to paint the kitchen?" She asked moving away from the topic of feelings and emotions.

Sam shrugged and glanced toward the door.

"You want to end it early today?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." She said getting up and following Sam out to the waiting room.

"Sam?" Dean said surprised. Sam had a good twenty minutes left in there. Dean was about to ask what was up and why they were both standing out there when he saw Dr. Boston shake her head.

Sam walked past Dean and out to the car. Dean started to follow him.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He answered.

"I know I've told you this already but I think if you're emotionally vulnerable around Sam and you show him how you're feeling, he might do the same." She explained. "It's okay to tell him how you're feeling and tell him why."

"Did Sam say something to you?" Dean asked concerned.

"He told me he thinks you're sad, explain to him why." Dr. Boston replied.

Dean nodded. He looked over at where Sam was standing next to the Impala and sighed. He hadn't talked to anyone about his parent's murders, not the emotional part of it and he really didn't want to but he also realized Dr. Boston was right. This was a two-way street. If they wanted Sam to open up, then Dean would have to do the same.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please let me know and thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Got your shoes?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Dean said snatching his car keys off the counter.

"What color do you want your room to be?" Dean asked once they were standing in the paint aisle at the local hardware store.

Sam shrugged and began to look through his choices.

Dean smirked and watched Sam out of the corner of his eye before grabbing several cans of white paint and putting them in the cart.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy?" He replied.

"Can I get this?" Sam asked holding up a can of dark blue paint.

"If that's the color you want, sure." Dean answered. "But you might want to get more than just one can, how about two or three."

Sam nodded and set the can in the cart before going back and grabbing another.

"Hand me the tape." Dean said as he finished tapping off Sam's bedroom window. "Thanks."

Sam nodded and at Dean's okay, poured some of the paint into a pan. He dipped his roller in the dark blue paint and placed it on the wall, going in different directions just like Dean had showed him.

"So, do you like it?" Dean asked once they were done.

Sam nodded.

"Dude, I think you got more paint on you than on the walls." He smirked. "Go take a shower, we'll do the kitchen tomorrow."

"Okay." Sam set his paintbrush down and walked into the bathroom.

Sam was sitting in Dean's office working on the math homework that Mike had assigned him the day before while Dean was having a talk with Sean out of Sam's hearing range. "If this guy," Dean said holding up a flyer with the sketch of Frank's face. "If he ever shows up, let me know immediately and call the cops but don't let him know you're onto him and make sure you know where Sam is."

"Yeah sure boss, can I ask what he did?" Sean asked.

"He hurt Sam… badly and I can't let that happen again. The guy's a sick, twisted bastard and he needs to be behind bars…" Dean explained.

"You told me you wouldn't tell anyone." Sam said, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had needed help with one of the problems and had walked over to Dean and Sean when he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Sam, it's not what you think." Dean countered.

"You lied! You broke your promise!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Sammy no, Sean needed to know." Dean said trying to reason with him.

"He needed to know what?! That I've been someone's bitch?" Sam asked. "So, Sean what'd ya think? I'm something else aren't I?"

Sean was quiet for a minute and felt somewhat awkward. Upon seeing the look on Dean's face, he chose his words very carefully. "Sam, it doesn't make me think any less of you okay."

"Ah, nice to know you started out thinking I was trash." Sam placed his workbook down on the nearest table and turned around. "I'm going home."

"Sam! Sammy, wait!" Dean yelled running after him.

Sam continued on his way, ignoring Dean but suddenly turned around. "Why did you tell him?! It was my secret, mine! What, you want everybody to know how awesome you are because you took in some poor little street kid? Is that it Dean?!" Sam shouted.

Dean took a calming breath. He really didn't want to say anything that he might end up regretting. "That's not what this is about and you know it. I wouldn't have told him if it wasn't necessary Sam. I did it for you, to keep you safe. Sam, the more people who know about Frank, hopefully the sooner we can catch him. That's all it is Sam, I just wanted him to know so he could keep an eye out, that's all. And I'm sorry if you feel betrayed or something but I did what I felt was necessary."

Sam shook his head as more tears threatened to fall and walked over to the Impala, silently slipping into the passenger seat.

Dean looked back at Sean. "I'm sorry but can you close up again?" Dean asked.

Sean nodded.

"Thanks." Dean got in and glanced across the seat at Sam. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't do it to hurt you."

Sam made no move to answer.

Dean sighed and started the engine, wondering how he was going to get the kid to see that it wasn't a ploy to hurt him.

As soon as they got home, Sam raced to his room and slammed the door shut. Dean stood in the living room watching as Sam walked away. _Sean had to be told about Frank, if Frank ever showed up and he didn't know, he might think of him as another customer, not the child predator that he is_ Dean rationalized. He ran a hand through his hair and figured he'd give the kid some time to cool off before trying to talk to him again.

Sam had been pacing back and forth in his room, rubbing his arms raw with anxiety trying to keep from breaking down more and was now lying on his bed with his knees curled to his chest crying. If Dean couldn't keep his promise to keep his past a secret then how the hell was he going to make sure he stayed safe? Sam buried his face deeper into his pillow at the thought of having to return to his previous life.

An hour had passed when Dean decided it was time to try to talk to Sam again. He needed some way to get his foot in the door and went for the fridge, hoping the kid would be hungry by now. Grabbing the bread, cheese, ham and mayo he started to make a sandwich. Once he was done, he walked down the hall, his peace offering in hand and quietly pushed open Sam's door only to find the kid asleep on top of his covers.

He shook his head before covering Sam with a blanket and placing the sandwich on Sam's nightstand. Dean then got another idea and raced back out to the living room and quickly wrote a note to Sam and placed it on top of the sandwich. He hoped Sam would read it.

Sam woke a little while later, his stomach rumbling. He rolled over and noticed the sandwich with the note on his nightstand. Sitting up a little more, he grabbed the sandwich and devoured it. Sam was sitting there debating about weather or not he wanted to read the note for several minutes. Scowling, he grabbed it off the table too.

_Sammy,_

_ I know you're mad at me right now but please just hear me out. The only reason why I told Sean was to keep you safe, I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you. I've already lost my folks, I don't want to lose you too. And for the record, I didn't tell Sean what Frank did, only that he needed to be caught. I'm really sorry if I hurt you, that was never my intention._

_-- Dean_

Sam placed the note back on the nightstand and slowly climbed out of bed. He walked down the hall and found Dean working in the living room. He offered Sam a small smile and without a word Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist for a brief moment. Dean returned the hug, glad he'd been forgiven.

"Sam! Mike's here!" Dean called from the living room a few days later.

Sam sat on his bed in his new room, not moving from his place, semi-unpacked boxes still littering the floor.

"I'll be right back." Dean said walking down the hall. He knocked softly on the closed bedroom door. "Sam, Mike's here, let's go."

Sam shook his head.

"You don't want to work today?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

He walked over and sat down next to Sam. "Can you tell me why not?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against Dean.

"Just one of those days?" He asked putting an arm around Sam.

Sam nodded.

Dean gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Okay, I'll go tell him. You know you can talk to me right?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute okay kid." Dean walked down the hall. "I don't know what it is but he's having a bad day so…"

"Yeah alright, call me later and we'll schedule for another day." Mike replied.

"Yeah, I will." Dean walked back down the hall to Sam's room. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

Sam was quiet and shook his head. Even though they'd had fun painting the kitchen and his room and Sam knew that Dean missed his parents, he feared he was the one making Dean sad all the time.

It was now late at night, half past eleven and they were still awake. Sam was having an incredibly hard time tonight, for some reason unknown to Dean, and refused to close his eyes. Dean was gently rubbing Sam's arm, trying to help him loosen up and relax.

"Can I ask you something and will you promise to tell me the truth?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean nodded. "Sure, Sam, what's on your mind?" He asked hoping that Sam would give him some insight as to what the problem was.

"When… when you were crying the other day, was it cause of me?" He asked.

"What, why would you think that?" Dean asked concerned and a little guilty for his breakdown.

Sam shrugged.

"Okay, let's get something straight here alright." He said turning slightly so that he was face to face with Sam. "You do not make me sad. In fact you give me a reason to get up in the morning. Did you know that after my mom and dad were killed, I wanted to end it?"

Sam's eye's widened in shock.

"I thought I'd failed them and that I'd be better off, the world would be better off with me gone." Dean continued. "My mom… she used to try to get me to go to church every Sunday when I was younger, I never went. I'd go off with friends and drink and party. When the police came to my house that night and told me that… that my parents had been killed, it felt like my entire world was crashing down and there was nothing I could do to stop it. And then the fact that we've never caught the bastard was like the final kick in the gut. I couldn't save them and I couldn't make their killer pay, I felt worthless. You can ask Mike and the rest of my friends, I was mess. I didn't eat, shower, talk to anyone, I was just there, not really living but there. Mike stayed with me for a while, he was worried I might do something and I think if I'd been given the chance, I would have… luckily Mike never gave me that chance. It physically hurt when they died, like I'd died along with them." Dean's eyes were wet with tears.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that anything could have happened to ever make Dean feel that way, he always seemed so confident and self-assured.

"I'm going to risk sounding incredibly cheesy but when you walked into my shop that afternoon, I felt like I'd been given a second chance. Like I could make things right, make my parents proud. You did that Sam, you're the reason why I'm still kicking so don't you ever doubt how important you are okay."

Sam looked at Dean with tear filled eyes. He couldn't believe it. On top of learning that his rock had once been suicidal he also didn't know how anyone could ever feel that way about him. He'd always thought that he'd be too dirty or tainted to ever have someone truly benefit from knowing him.

"Is that what's been bothering you the past couple days?" Dean asked. Even though Sam was generally a quiet kid, it had seemed like the past couple days he'd been especially so.

Sam nodded and buried his face in Dean's chest.

Dean could feel the slight tremble through Sam's body and his t-shirt growing wet. Not knowing what to say, he just gently rubbed Sam's back silently hoping that Sam would let down some of his walls and tell Dean what had happened in the missing years.

Sam looked up, tears falling down his face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked brushing one of his hands against Sam's cheek, wiping his tears away.

Sam shrugged.

"Talk to me kiddo. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is." Dean smiled softly.

Sam nodded but placed his head back on Dean's chest. It was two in the morning by the time Sam had finally fallen asleep. Dean was a little disappointed that Sam hadn't talked last night but hoped they were on the right track.

Sam was in the shower and Dean and Mike were sitting in the living room talking. The three of them had just gotten back from dinner after Mike had finished tutoring Sam for the day. Dean had been quiet for the past few minutes and Mike knew he was thinking hard about something. "I know I've said this before but thanks… for everything. You're a good friend."

"You would have done the same thing for me and you know it." Mike answered.

Dean shook his head. "No Mike, you… there's a reason why you're my best friend."

Mike smiled softly. "Well, you're looking good these days."

Dean laughed a little. "I don't know what planet you've been living on but I always look good."

Mike shook his head. Leave it to Dean to crack a joke during a sentimental conversation. "I meant you look happy." He replied.

"Yeah, it's because of Sam." Dean said glancing down the hallway. "He's my priority now, before when it was just me, I had way too much time on my hands and I dwelled on… on it constantly. But now I don't have time to, I've got to make sure he's fed, clothed, showered, does his work and is generally just being taken care of. He gives me something to focus on."

"He's a good kid, that's for sure but Dean, don't sell yourself short." Mike replied. "I don't know how many people would have done what you did."

Dean nodded.

"Alright, I got work tomorrow so I guess I'd better go." Mike said a few minutes later after the conversation had dwindled to a standstill.

Dean stood and walked Mike to the door. "See ya later." He smiled.

Mike nodded and was on his way.

It was turning out to be another tough night as Sam refused to fall asleep. He was keeping himself tucked against Dean's side, as if he was trying to hide from someone or something. Dean had one arm under Sam's head and his other was lightly rubbing Sam's back. It was obvious Sam wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat so he stayed quiet, trying to follow Sam's lead. A while later Dean thought Sam had finally fallen asleep and was slightly startled when he spoke.

Sam hadn't planned on telling Dean. It was just that he felt safe and once it came out he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop.

"I was twelve the first time." Sam said breaking the silence. "Cheryl and George told me that they couldn't take it anymore and they were sending me to live with a good friend of theirs who would be able to take better care of me. I didn't care, it wasn't the first time someone had decided they didn't want me anymore. That's why I was so freaked out about the center, I thought you'd had enough and were going to leave me there… Frank picked me up the next day."

Dean leaned back against the pillows, still keeping his hold on Sam knowing that they were in for a long night.

"I remember being locked in a room and thinking it was no big deal because it wasn't the first time that had happened. I'd been in lots of homes where they'd lock the kids away when they didn't want to deal with us but then he… he walked in and I knew this time was different. I mean, I'd heard stories but I didn't think it could happen to me. After all, I wasn't that bad of a kid was I? When I asked him what he was going to do to me, he told me to shut up and not to speak until I was told to. He slapped me across the face and pushed me onto the bed. I tried to fight him, I swear I did, please believe me." Sam said tears pooling in his eyes.

Dean nodded but didn't say anything, afraid if he did Sam would stop and he knew Sam needed to say this. No matter how painful it was for Sam to say or for Dean to hear, it needed to be said.

"After he was done, he got up and left without a second thought. How could he do that? How could he just leave me after…? I remember lying on the bed and not being able to move because it hurt so much, it felt like every bone in my body was broken and then I felt the wet mattress and I was terrified I'd wet the bed. I didn't know what Frank would do if I had. I'd been in homes before where they'd broken our bones because we'd wet the bed but then I felt dizzy. I was lying down and I felt dizzy, I didn't know what was wrong so I started to cry. I guess he heard me because he came back in and he asked me what the hell was the matter that I had to interrupt his game. When I didn't answer, he walked over and beat me. He punched and kicked me. A lot. I guess I lost consciousness because when I woke up he was gone but the pain was fresh and I knew he'd done it again and that I'd better get used to it because it was my life now. It was a week later when he took my clothes saying I wouldn't need them anymore."

Dean unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around Sam as if holding onto him would stop him from being hurt by the rest of the world.

"I don't know how long I stayed in that room. Frank would come in at different times during the day and do what he wanted for however long he wanted. Sometimes he'd bring customers, as long as they'd paid him in advance, they could do whatever they wanted. And sometimes he'd join us. If I tried to fight, I'd just be hurt more so I quickly learned to surrender. I would have tried to hide but there was no place to go. The room was completely empty, the mattress was the only thing in the room and there were no windows or closets. Frank didn't have to do anything to get me to stop trying to escape. I remember one time early on, I managed to get outside. I fell to the ground and started sobbing because I realized I didn't have anywhere or anyone to go to so I turned around and walked back to the room. I think that was the night I gave up."

Hearing Sam describe what had happened to him made Dean absolutely sick to his stomach and consumed with rage. He didn't know how anyone could ever want to do something like that to the kid in his arms. And the fact that Sam had admitted that he'd given up because he believed that's what he deserved and that no one cared broke his heart. Sam didn't deserve that. Sam was sweet and he was always trying to help out so for him to have gone through something so horrific made Dean want to hunt Frank down and make him pay… severely. In Dean's mind, the system and the public (himself included) had failed Sam miserably.

"I flinched away from you because you weren't trying to hurt me and I didn't know what to do with that. My entire life, people have done whatever they wanted to me because they could. No one ever tried to protect me, not even my own parents!" Sam shouted anger and hurt filling his voice now. "I thought you had a hidden agenda and were just waiting for the right time. After all, you wouldn't have been the first. I don't know how you can look at me or touch me or… or want me in your house. I feel like I belong in the sewers with people's trash that they don't want. I hate myself. I always have and probably always will. Sometimes I wish you'd hit me because that's what I'm used to and then other times when I'm scared or upset and you hug me and tell me it's going to be okay... I mean, I've been used for someone else's pleasure my entire life and now…" At this point, Sam had been reduced to tears.

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Sam's shaking form. "I could never hurt you." Dean whispered as he placed a soft kiss to Sam's temple. "And God help me Sam, anyone ever comes near you ever again with that frame of mind, I'll kill them."

Sam nodded. He believed Dean.

Frank had moved out of his clapboard house into another area of town in order to avoid getting caught. He knew that the little brat and that do-gooder would have the cops looking for his ass in no time and there was no way that worthless piece of shit was going to send him to jail but unfortunately he was getting antsy. He hadn't had a good screw in a while, not from a kid like Sam at least and he was itching for his next dose…


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up, things have been more than slightly hectic here and I just didn't have a chance... once again sorry :( I hope the chapter makes up for the long wait. Read, enjoy and review! Thanks! :)

* * *

Frank was driving around the town of Castle, Kansas, about twenty minutes away from Lawrence. Originally he was planning on staying in Lawrence, out of plain view and was just going to wait for the right time when he'd decided that the little shit wasn't worth going to jail for and drove off. He'd come back after things cooled down and retrieve what rightfully belonged to him.

"Alright, let's try this one." Mike said as he helped Sam with a math problem.

"Three x minus two equals four." Sam read as he jotted it down in his notebook.

"What do you do first?" Mike asked.

"Um…" Sam chewed on the end of his pencil for a minute. "You subtract the two?"

"Close but not quite." Mike replied. "You were right as far as doing something with the two, but if there's a subtraction sign in front of it then what do you do to it?"

"God, I'm such an idiot." Sam sighed as he added the two to both sides.

"No you're not." Mike corrected. "Sam, listen to me, you've got to allow yourself some leeway here. Nobody gets it right one hundred percent of the time, its okay to make mistakes."

Sam nodded.

"Kay, what's next?" Mike asked.

"You divide by three." Sam answered.

"And what do you get?" He asked smiling, this problem had been the quickest one yet. Sam was making progress.

"Two!" Sam exclaimed with a smile.

"Good job." Mike congratulated. "Alright now, I don't know about you but I'm about to die of starvation so let's see if the cook in this house will be nice and feed us." He shouted with a grin.

Dean stepped out of the kitchen and shook his head. "You've got your own house, go raid your own fridge!"

"And here, I thought you loved me." Mike feigned hurt.

"What the hell ever gave you that idea?" Dean grinned.

Sam laughed a little, enjoying watching Dean and Mike banter with each other.

Their banter was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Dean walked over to the counter and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Dean, its Officer Sharpe." The man on the other end of the line said.

"Oh hi, what's up?" He asked walking down the hall.

"It's Frank." Officer Sharpe replied.

Sam watched Dean disappear down the hall and swallowed nervously. Dean only left if it was something about Frank and he was anxious to hear what Dean was being told. "C'mon, let's see if you guys have got anything decent." Mike replied, trying to distract Sam.

"What about Frank?" Dean asked. "Did you catch him?"

"No, we didn't. It's the opposite actually. We think he may have skipped town and we need help." Officer Sharpe explained.

"What?" Dean asked confused. "You guys already talked to Sam, what more could he know?"

"We don't need Sam's help. We'd like to release a statement to the media, get the public in on this." He answered.

"No, I can't do that to him." Dean replied protectively.

"Dean, I promise you that we'll keep Sam's name confidential. Nobody will know it's him." He said hoping to convince Dean that it would be in Sam's best interest and that he could be trusted.

"You promise?" Dean asked.

"Cross my heart." Officer Sharpe replied.

Dean was reluctant, he didn't want anyone else to be able to hurt the kid but he knew that as long as Frank was still free, Sam wasn't safe. He was about to say yes when he remembered what he'd found out. "Um, I…. I found something out." Dean said after a few minutes.

"Dean, what?" Officer Sharpe asked, hoping it would be a lead to Frank's whereabouts though he knew that if Dean knew where the bastard was hiding, the man would have died a long time ago and all he would have to do would be to scrape the remains off the floor.

"Frank sold Sam, he'd let other people use Sam if they paid him." Dean said sadly.

Officer Sharpe clenched his fist. "Dean, I promise you this guy is going down. We'll get him."

"I want a piece of him too." Dean replied. "When were you planning on releasing it?"

"Tomorrow evening." Officer Sharpe answered. "So, yes or no?"

Dean nodded. "Fine, do it."

"I promise I won't let you down." He replied.

"You better not." Dean responded somewhat angrily, he had no idea how he was going to explain Frank's face on the TV and the public's newfound knowledge to Sam. So far, he'd gotten lucky and Sam hadn't spotted any other posters. "You guys better have left me something." Dean mumbled walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we made these." Sam said holding up his plate full of quesadillas.

"Any left?" Dean asked.

"You're plates over there." Sam pointed to the counter and took another bite of his own.

"Thanks." Dean said picking up the tin foil covered plate and sitting heavily at the kitchen table.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked concerned. He could see the worry lines on Dean's face.

Dean shook his head no and pushed his plate away, not at all hungry. "Sammy, I want you to listen to me okay."

Sam put his half-eaten quesadilla down and nodded.

"That was Officer Sharpe on the phone. The police are going to release a statement tomorrow about Frank." Dean explained. "So that way people can be on the look out and maybe they can catch him sooner."

"Am I going to be…?" Sam asked fearfully.

"No, you're not. They're not going to give any details out about you okay." Dean answered.

Sam was quiet and Dean looked over at Mike.

"He did a real good job today." Mike encouraged.

"Never had any doubts." Dean knew Sam was a smart kid; he just needed to be given half a chance.

Sam ignored both of their attempts to make him feel better. He feared that his well-kept secret was about to become widespread common knowledge.

"Alright, well I guess I better get going. Sam, you know what you're homework is and don't stress too much about the essay, just do what you can." Mike explained grabbing jacket.

Sam nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Mike said walking out the front door.

The next day after work Dean was standing in the living room with the news on. It was about the time when Officer Sharpe said they were going to release a statement and he wanted to see it to make sure that the man kept his promise and Sam's secret stayed exactly that.

"… our next story is a bit disturbing so we urge you to remove young children from the room." The news anchor started. "Police say this man, Frank Towers, sexually and physically abused a young boy for several years before he managed to escape a few weeks ago. Frank has been on the run ever since and the police believe he may be in the area or surrounding cities. If you know or see him, the police urge you to call their tip line at (201) 458-9763, it is anonymous and there is a reward for this man's capture. Frank is believed to be armed and dangerous and police strongly caution against approaching him."

On the TV screen was the sketch of Frank that Jake had done and Dean thought that it looked very realistic. He hoped for Sam's sake that they caught the bastard soon thinking that maybe if Sam knew Frank was no longer a free man, he might sleep and generally feel better. Dean had recently spoken with administrators at the local high school and they'd decided that if at all possible, they might try to get Sam ready to start school at the beginning of the second semester but Dean knew that would not be happening if Frank was still a threat.

Dean turned around to see Sam standing behind the couch and offered him a supportive smile. "We'll catch him Sam, don't you worry." He reassured.

Sam nodded before walking to his room. He wanted to believe Dean but if Frank could get away with it for four years then surely he could evade the cops now.

The phone rang and Dean walked over to the counter to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Dean, its Linda. I saw the report, how's Sam doing?" She asked.

"He has his moments. The adjusting is hard but he's getting used to it, we both are. He's going to therapy like we talked about. I don't know what he thinks about it. He won't tell me which I guess is fine." Dean explained. "Everything in his own time right?"

"That's exactly right. We have to let him set the pace of things." She nodded. "The therapy has the potential to being very beneficial and as long as he's willing to try, it's a good sign." She replied. "How's the tutoring coming, I heard he might start school in a few months. Do you think he's ready or will be ready?"

"Right now that's more of a 'let's see what happens' kind of thing so no, I don't know how or if that will actually happen." Dean answered.

"Alright, well I just wanted to check in and see how the two of you were doing. You know if either of you need anything, you can call me, day or night." She said.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you've been a big help, thanks a lot." He said sincerely.

"It's no problem. Take care, bye." She hung up.

Dean hung up as well.

Frank parked the car by the curb and got out, grabbing the dog leash from the backseat of his Cadillac. Trying to put on a worried and yet friendly face, he approached the ten year old sitting in the grass. "Hi there." He said with a smile.

The boy looked up but ignored Frank continuing to read his book.

_Okay, kid's a non-responsive brat_ Frank thought. "I was wondering if you saw my puppy. She's a little border collie, real friendly. Her name's Bella."

The boy shook his head. "The only dog I saw was on a leash and it was a poodle."

Frank smiled. "Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" Frank asked as he made a move to grab the boys arm.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy yelled as he kicked Frank in the jewels. "Help!"

Officer Sharpe turned around when he heard his son, Kyle, yell for him. He saw Kyle running toward him and a man lying on the ground, moaning. "You okay Kyle, what happened?" He asked his obviously frightened son.

"He… he grabbed me." Kyle said shaking.

"Okay I want you to go over to mommy." Officer Sharpe ordered before making his way to the man. "Stay on the ground and don't move." He drew his gun. He was having a picnic with his wife and kids after getting off work just a few minutes ago. He hadn't had time to go home and change out of his uniform, now grateful for that fact.

Frank was trying to reign in the pain from the kids kick. If he could just flip onto his back, take this guy down, he could still get away.

Making sure the man's hands were secure, Officer Sharpe flipped him onto his stomach, relieved and also horrified when he saw who it was. _Holy shit!_ He thought. "I've been looking for you for a while." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Too bad I didn't get your kid, he looks like he would have been a fun one." Frank smirked.

Officer Sharpe could feel his anger rising. No one threatened his family and got away with it. "You know where you're going they don't like people like you. I suggest you watch your back." He pulled out the extra set of handcuffs and cuffed Frank's feet together as well before leading him to his car. Locking him in the SUV, he quickly told his wife where he was going and what had happened and then drove to the police station.

Once he'd handed Frank off to another officer, he went to his desk and picked up the phone.

Sean and Dean had been working on fixing the bent rear axle of a crashed Explorer when the phone rang. Sean wiped his hands on a grease rag. "I'll get it." He made his way to the front office, smiling at Sam as he passed him in Dean's office and picked up the phone. "Winchester's Repair Shop?" He said.

"Is Dean there, this is Officer Sharpe. I need to talk to him." Officer Sharpe explained.

"One sec, Dean phone!" Sean yelled.

"Coming." Dean put his wrench down and walked out to the front office. "This is Dean."

"Dean, it's Officer Sharpe. I have some news for you." He said, still horrified at the thought of what could have happened to his boy.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"We caught Frank or at least we're pretty sure we did but we need you and Sam to come down and identify him." He clarified.

"You did?" Dean asked unbelievably.

"We think so. When can you guys come in? The sooner you can, the sooner we can put this creep behind bars." He answered.

"We'll be there soon." Dean hung up and then found Sean. "Um, that was the police department, they think they caught the bastard and they want us to go down to the station…" Sean put his hand up.

"Go, do what you need to. I'll take care of things here." He replied.

"Thanks." Dean then went into his office and closed the door. "Sammy, there's something I have to tell you." He said wondering how Sam was going to take this latest development.

Sam put his pencil down and turned to face Dean. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just got a call from Officer Sharpe and… apparently they caught Frank or at least they think they did." Dean explained. "And they want us to go down to the station."

Sam nodded. "What do they want me to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll find out when we get there but I don't want you to worry. I'll be right there with you all the way." Dean replied putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned around and packed up his stuff.

The car ride to the police station was tense as neither knew what to expect and Sam was nervous at having to see Frank again, even if Dean was with him.

"Dean, Sam, this way." Officer Sharpe stood from his desk and walked over to where the two of them were standing.

"What happens now?" Dean asked.

"We'll do a line up and see if you guys spot him." He explained. "Who wants to go first?"

"What?" Sam asked. "Can I please stay with Dean?" He wrapped a fist around a section of Dean's jacket.

"I'm sorry Sam but there's too much of a chance that he could influence your choice, at least that's what the defense will say." Officer Sharpe apologized.

Dean turned to Sam. "You'll be fine okay Sam. I'll wait right outside and Officer Sharpe will be with you." Dean looked over at the man for confirmation.

"That's right Sam. I'll be in the room with you. And Frank can't see you, its one way glass." He reassured.

Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Okay guys, follow me." He said heading off toward the back of the prison.

Sam stayed very close to Dean as they followed Officer Sharpe through the grey building. Sam felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at the different people that were there crowding the place, this was certainly not in his top ten favorite places. He picked up his pace so that he was almost on Dean's heels.

"Sam, Dean, this is Chelsea Raves, our district attorney. She'll be the one prosecuting Frank." Dean shook hands with her but Sam remained pressed against Dean's side staring at the cement floor.

Officer Sharpe explained how it would work, he, Sam and Chelsea would go into the little room and Sam would try to pick Frank out of the line up. Sam was trembling and Dean wanted nothing more than for Frank to pay his dues.

"Sammy, look at me okay." Dean was kneeling down in front of Sam. "Remember, you're safe okay. I'm right out here and Officer Sharpe and Chelsea will be with you. Frank can't see you, he doesn't know you're here."

Sam sniffed and wiped his hand across his eyes.

Officer Sharpe, Chelsea and Sam all made their way into the observation room while Dean took a seat on a close-by wooden bench. "Take your time Sam and don't worry, we're here with you." Officer Sharpe said patiently.

Sam nodded but didn't look at the five men standing in the line up.

Officer Sharpe waited a moment before speaking again. "I know you're scared but remember what Dean told you, he can't see you."

Sam nodded again and this time looked up through the glass. He had his breath stolen away from him when he spotted Frank holding the number five sign.

"Do you see him?" Officer Sharpe asked.

Sam nodded.

"Which one is he?" Officer Sharpe asked.

"He's… he's number… number five." Sam answered before turning around and bolting out of the room, past Dean and towards the bathroom.

"Sam?" Dean stood from the bench and was surprised when instead of having Sam come hurtling toward him, he took off in the opposite direction. He glanced briefly at Officer Sharpe who nodded and then took off following Sam. "Sam! Sammy?" He shouted chasing the now familiar brown mop.

Sam ran blindly, shoving past people until he came to a dead end in the men's bathroom. Needing someplace to hide before Frank could find him, he quickly walked into one of the stalls and began to cry.

Not wanting to frighten Sam anymore than he already was, Dean slowed his approach despite his desperate want to make sure the kid was okay. He walked into the bathroom where he was sure Sam had run into and stood there for a moment. The room was empty and he was about to leave when he heard what sounded like someone crying. Going over to where the sound was coming from, he knocked on the stall door. "Sammy? You in there bud?"

Startled, Sam slipped and fell to the linoleum floor.

"Sam, it's me. It's Dean, open the d…" He said pushing on it, surprised but relieved when it opened.

Sam was sitting on the dirty bathroom floor with his knees pulled to his chest in the very cramped stall. Dean squatted down so he was on eye level with Sam. "Hey, what ya doing down here?" He asked.

"I… I saw him." Sam answered brokenly.

"He can't get you Sam, here, come here." Dean opened his arms and Sam crawled forward resting his head against Dean's chest.

Officer Sharpe stood in the doorway, glad Dean had found Sam before he had had the chance to do something harmful, either to himself or others.

"You're safe, nobody's going to hurt you." Dean reassured repeatedly until he felt Sam's trembling stop. "You wanna go home?" Dean asked still keeping his arms around Sam.

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Dean helped Sam off the floor still keeping an arm around him.

"Wait Dean, I know you want to take him home but we still need you to identify him." Officer Sharpe interrupted.

Dean sighed.

"It won't take long." He reassured.

"Fine." Dean grumbled.

Officer Sharpe got Sam a cup of hot chocolate and another cop, Angela Brown, sat with Sam while Dean picked Frank out of the line up.

"You're sure that's him?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, that's the bastard." Dean confirmed before walking back out into the hall and over to Sam.

Still holding his cup of hot chocolate Sam stood up and leaned against Dean. Dean put his arm around Sam, gently rubbing his shoulder. "What happens now?" He asked.

"Well, we'll press charges against Frank, then we'll take it to the grand jury and then it'll go to a public trial." Chelsea explained. She knew it was a bit more complicated then that but didn't think the middle of the prison was the place to discuss it.

Dean nodded and thanked Chelsea and both officers before leading Sam out to the car. Looking over at Sam in the passenger seat, he knew this was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it, let me know :) Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay sorry if the wait for this seemed long. It kind of took me a while to get it started and I hope it turned out. Oh yes and there's self harm in this chapter. Once again thanks for all of the reviews and everything that you guys are leaving, they are very much appreciated. I hope you guys like this next installment and let me know what you think please. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Sam, I…" Dean started.

"I just think I'm going to go lay down for a while." Sam said quietly before turning and walking down the hall.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Sam walked to his room and closed the door behind him before lying down on his bed, not bothering to take his shoes off. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to get Frank's face out of his head, it was no use. _Public trial?_ _I can't do that, I don't want to_ he thought sadly.

A few hours had passed and Dean was more than just a little concerned that Sam hadn't come out of his room once. He clicked the TV off and walked down the hall, knocking quietly on Sam's bedroom door. When there was no answer, he opened the door to see Sam lying on his stomach, apparently asleep.

He silently walked over and draped the end-blanket over Sam's still form. He bent down to brush the bangs off of Sam's forehead when he noticed the empty container on the carpet. _No!_ His mind screamed. He immediately started to shake Sam, trying to wake him. "Sammy! Wake up! Dammit Sammy, wake up!" He cursed.

Dean ran down the hall and grabbed his cell phone off the counter frantically dialing 911 while rushing back to Sam's room. He reported Sam's apparent suicide attempt and gave them their address begging them to hurry up.

Sirens could be heard a few minutes later but to Dean it felt like hours had passed, each one, one Sam didn't have. Dean was sitting by Sam's bedside pleading with him to wake up when two paramedics came rushing into the room. He moved out of the way so that they could work on Sam.

"What's his name?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Sammy, Sam." Dean said tears welling up in his eyes. "Please, you've got to help him." His tone was desperate.

"Sam, Sam? Can you hear me?" The older paramedic asked patting Sam's cheek repeatedly.

There was no response.

"We're going to have to help him Tony." Kevin, the younger paramedic observed.

Tony instantly got started preparing the proper equipment. Dean felt physically sick watching them shove a breathing tube into his brother's throat.

"Alright, let's move." Tony announced after Sam had been intubated.

Dean followed close behind out to the ambulance and hopped into the back, picking Sam's limp hand up in his softly rubbing the back of it with his thumb whispering meaningless reassurances to the unconscious teen.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, Sam never once surfacing. Now Dean sat in the semi-crowded waiting room trying to fill out forms but finding it damn near impossible as his mind kept going back to seeing Sam's limp form sprawled out on the bed.

Mike haphazardly parked his car in some doctor's reserved spot and dashed through the doors of the emergency room. He quickly spotted Dean sitting hunched over in the corner and walked over to him. He sank down into the chair beside him and took the clipboard out of Dean's hands, he knew Dean would be in no shape to fill it out right now.

"I can't lose him." Dean said hoarsely after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"And you won't, we'll make sure of that." Mike replied with conviction. There was no way he was letting his best friend lose anybody else who mattered to him. "Dean, what happened? You said that Sam saw Frank and ended up in the hospital. Do the police know that you guys saw him?" Mike asked.

Dean shook his head and scrubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin. "The police caught the bastard. He tried to pick up one of the officer's kids. We had to pick him out of a line-up and Sam was pretty shaken up. I took him home and he um, he went to go take a nap. He hadn't come out in a while so I went to go check on him when I found the bottle with his anti-depressants on the floor, it was empty." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

Mike shook his head. "He's here now, that's the important thing right. The doctors can take care of him." Mike said hoping to reassure his friend.

"I should have taken better care of him." He shook his head. "Of them." He added as an after thought.

"No, no, no, we are not starting that up again Dean." Mike replied. He'd worked too damn hard to get Dean to see that his parents deaths weren't his fault and he wasn't about to let that be forgotten. "You couldn't have helped it, you didn't know. Sam needs you, let's focus on that."

Dean was about to argue when a doctor in blue scrubs came walking over to them and took a seat opposite Dean. "Mr. Winchester?" He asked.

"Dean." He interrupted.

"Dean, we pumped Sam's stomach to get the pills out. He's stable but he's lucky he got here when he did, any later and it could have had a very different ending." Dr. Pengre explained. "He's currently on a respirator."

Dean blanched at that. The kid wasn't breathing on his own?

"It's to help lessen the irritation to his throat." He clarified. "We think given some rest, he should be okay. Physically that is."

Dean nodded and couldn't help but squirm under the doctor's gaze.

"We're placing Sam on a forty-eight hour suicide watch." He further explained.

Dean nodded again. He figured they'd do at least that much.

"Dean, do you have any idea why Sam would try to attempt suicide?" The doctor asked.

Dean knew or had at least a pretty good idea of what it was, he just wasn't sure he could or should tell the good doctor.

"If we're going to help Sam, then we have to know." Dr. Pengre said.

"He saw someone earlier who used to cause a lot of bad things to happen to him." The doctor nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, tomorrow we'll start evaluating him and we'll get him set up with a psychologist." Dr. Pengre stood and so did Dean and Mike.

"He already has one. Should I call her?" Dean asked.

"That would be best." Dr. Pengre replied.

"Dean, give me the lady's number. I'll call her. You go take care of Sam." Mike said trying to be helpful.

Dean nodded and got his cell phone out of his pocket. He wrote Dr. Boston's number down, handed it to Mike and thanked him before following Dr. Pengre towards the pediatric floor.

"He'll probably sleep for the remainder of the night and if and when he wakes up, he'll be more than likely groggy." Dr. Pengre explained as the two of them stood outside Sam's room.

Dean nodded and walked into Sam's room. Sam was lying on the bed covered by a thin white sheet. He was pale causing his dark chocolate locks to stand out along with the dark smudges underneath his eyes. Dean walked over to Sam's bed and stood there for a sec looking down at Sam's pale face. "Oh god Sammy, why? If it hurt that bad, why didn't you talk to me?" He lowered the railing and sat down on the edge of the bed careful not to disturb Sam or any of the wires around him.

Officer Sharpe was fuming. Sitting nonchalantly in just the next room was the bastard that had tried to take his boy away from him and had hurt Sam and probably countless others. He put his coffee mug down and got up preparing to go 'interview' Frank.

Frank was pissed, at himself, at the brat and at Sam. He had been royally screwed over and he was going to make someone pay. He was thinking of escape plans when the officer who arrested him walked in. "Don't I get a lawyer?" Frank asked. If he couldn't torture Sam, he'd at least play around with this guy.

"He's on his way." Officer Sharpe answered.

Frank smiled sadistically and leaned back in his chair.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Officer Sharpe asked.

"You don't really want to know." Frank replied.

Officer Sharpe's teeth were clenched shut and he was trying as hard as he could to not punch Frank's lights out. That wouldn't look very good to a jury.

"How's little Sammy doing?" Frank asked faking concern. "Does he miss me yet?"

Officer Sharpe refused to answer. He wouldn't give Frank the satisfaction of knowing about Sam.

"Sharpe, you got a call. It's Dean." Another officer said sticking his head into the interrogation room.

"Dean?" Frank smiled. "He's actually putting up with Sam, you might want to look at him, see what he's getting out of the kid."

Officer Sharpe ignored Frank and walked back to his office. He knew Dean would never do anything like that to Sam. "Dean?" He asked confused and a little concerned.

"Yeah it's me, I just thought I'd let you know that Sam's in the hospital." Dean went on to explain Sam's suicide attempt.

"God Dean, I'm sorry to hear about that. You take care of him and I'll take care of the creep." Officer Sharpe replied.

They talked for another short few minutes before hanging up and Dean returned to Sam's side. It was a few minutes later when Sam started to stir and then panic because of the obstruction in his throat. Dean stood and placed a hand on Sam's forehead, trying to calm him while also pressing the call button to the nurses' station. "Sammy, it's okay. Don't fight it, it's there to help you. Let it do the work." Dean tried. "Sammy, come on, calm down."

Doctors and nurses flooded Sam's room, ushering Dean out into the hall as they tried to calm their patient.

"Dean? What's going on?" Mike asked. He'd turned the corner after coming back from calling Dr. Boston to see Dean slumped against the wall.

"He… he panicked. I couldn't get him to calm down." Dean said in a rush.

"Okay, it's going to be okay." Mike tried.

"How Mike, how is it going to be okay?" Dean asked pacing up and down the hall. "He could have died." Dean said as sudden realization hit him.

"Okay." Mike said walking over to Dean and forcing him into one of the hospital chairs. "Breath Dean, breath nice and slow." Mike put Dean's head in-between his knees trying to stave off a panic attack. That was the last thing anybody needed right now. "You could have too but you made it and we're going to make sure Sam makes it too."

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thanks for being here man."

Mike shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for."

"Dean," Dr. Pengre was standing a few feet away.

Dean immediately stood and stared at the doctor. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's off the respirator but we had to sedate him. You can go and see him, he should wake in a little while." He answered. "When he does wake up, his throat will probably hurt a bit so you can give him some small ice chips that are by the bed."

Dean nodded and shook hands with the doctor before re-entering Sam's room.

While Dean was grateful that Sam was now breathing on his own, he wished the kid was awake. They had some serious things they needed to discuss. He walked over to the bed and brushed Sam's bangs back. "Your big brother's here kiddo. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise." He said before sitting down and waiting.

Sam woke up almost an hour later. His throat felt raw and the lights were way too bright. He moaned and tried to turn his head away.

Dean put the magazine he was reading down and leaned toward Sam's bed. "C'mon Sammy, open your eyes for me kiddo." Dean requested.

Sam stopped moving.

"Un-uh, you're not getting off that easily. Open your eyes Sam." Dean ordered.

Dean was about to send another order out when he saw a tear slipping down Sam's cheek. He lowered the bed rail and sat beside Sam. He gently reached up a hand to cup Sam's cheek. "Sammy, please look at me."

Sam refused to as more tears fell unheeded down his face.

Dean wasn't sure what to say to Sam and pressed the nurses' button.

After Sam had woken up, Dr. Boston had been paged and was now talking to Sam, trying to figure out what had triggered Sam's suicidal behavior. Everyone's guess was that it was seeing Frank at the police station. They all thought that even though Sam had had nightmares and remembered the abuse, seeing Frank had brought it all up at once and was too much for him to handle.

Dr. Boston wasn't getting very far and she felt like it was their first meeting all over again. The only thing Sam had said was that he was tired of it and that he wanted Dean. She tried a few more attempts to get him to open up to her but he remained distant.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked after Dr. Boston had come back out into the hall.

"He wants you." She answered. "And he said he was tired. Dean, you've got to get him to talk to you more otherwise…"

Dean nodded and pushed the door open walking back into Sam's room. "Hey kiddo." Dean smiled as he walked over to the bed.

"Can I go home?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Dean asked confused, there was no way Sam was going home, at least not right now.

"I want to go home. I don't like it here." Sam answered.

"Sammy, you can't go home." Dean said, his heart breaking at that.

"Why not?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Because kiddo…" Dean started. He knew he was treading on thin ice here and didn't want to blow it. "Because I'm worried about you."

Sam turned his head away. He knew what Dean was talking about.

"Believe me Sammy, I want to take you home but I can't, not until I know that you won't try this again." Dean explained.

"Please Dean?" Sam begged.

As hard as it was to do, Dean shook his head no. "You need to be here." Dean said firmly.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked tears filling his eyes.

Dean thought about how to answer Sam's question. "I want you to talk to me, talk to Linda and Dr. Boston or Mike. We're all here for you kid, we all just want to help you."

"You can't help me." Sam said harshly.

"What? What makes you think that?" Dean asked very concerned. He hoped the kid wasn't giving up.

"Because… because I don't deserve it." Sam answered.

Dean shook his head. "No, we're not starting that up again Sam." He walked over to the bed and gently but firmly grabbed Sam's chin in his hand. "Look at me." Dean ordered.

Sam refused to.

"I said look at me." Dean repeated.

Slowly Sam raised tear-filled eyes to look at Dean. "What happened is **not** your fault, it has **never been** your fault and it **never will** be your fault. I want you to tell yourself that Sam. I want to hear you say it. C'mon say it, it's not my fault."

Sam shook his head.

"Say it Sam. It's not my fault." Dean prompted.

"I can't… I just can't." Sam said sadly.

Dean let go of Sam's chin and crossed his arms against his chest not knowing what else to say or do.

Sam had just gone through yet another evaluation, this time with the hospital's psychologist. It hadn't gone any better than the one with Dr. Boston, in fact it was worse. Sam didn't even acknowledge the man, well apart from throwing his food tray at him.

Sam was released the following afternoon after Dean had been given strict instructions to keep all medicines and anything of that sort out of Sam's reach. Dean didn't need to be told though because while Dean had stayed with Sam at the hospital, Mike had gone back to the house and hidden everything and anything that Sam could use to harm himself. Dean wasn't taking any chances.

Dean and Sam were in Dean's room while Dean tried to get Sam to open up more. Sam's statements at the hospital had scared him. He thought about how he'd gotten Sam to open up to him a few weeks ago. He'd had to open up first and was about to do so again when he heard Sam say something that scared the living shit out of him.

"I wish you hadn't found me." Sam from where he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"What?" Dean asked confused and frightened, debating about weather or not he should drive Sam back to the hospital.

"I could have ended it. Made it all stop. Made him go away." Sam said tears trickling down his face.

Dean felt tears fill his own eyes but willed them away. He couldn't let Sam see him upset, he had to be the strong one, someone for Sam to lean on. He got up and walked over to where Sam was sitting and kneeled down in front of him. Sam tried to turn away but Dean refused to let, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to look at him. "Don't you ever say that again." He said in a harsh whisper. "I thought… I thought I'd lost you."

"And that would have been a bad thing?" Sam asked.

Dean leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Sam's. "When I found you and you weren't breathing Sam, you have no idea how scared I was." His tears were now falling too. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours but Sammy, you… I don't know what I'd do without you. And… and I want you to tell me when you're upset or whatever the hell you're feeling. I know I've said it before but I'll say it again because I don't think I got through the first couple times. You can tell me absolutely anything Sam, I want you to."

Sam was quiet for a minute. "I'm scared and confused and angry and hurt and I don't know what to do." He said in a quiet sob.

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Sam. "You don't have to do anything alright. You let me handle all the big, scary stuff. I just want you to focus on being a kid, that's your job."

Sam nodded. Maybe he could do that, maybe he could be just a kid.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Let me know please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 11! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to. This chapter is a bit lighter and shorter so I hope it's okay.

Iken - this chapter is for you. You said you wanted to see the boys doing 'normal' things so here it is. I hope you like it.

Read and let me know what you think please. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Is your bag all packed?" Dean asked as he finished loading the cooler for their trip.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam answered setting his duffle bag down on the kitchen table.

"Alright then, let's go." Dean shouldered his duffle before grabbing the cooler filled with snacks and drinks.

Sam grabbed his and followed Dean out to the Impala. Putting in one of his Metallica tapes, Dean grinned and started the engine. After getting onto the highway, Dean glanced over at Sam who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. He seemed to be alright for the moment.

Ever since Sam's apparent suicide attempt a week ago, things had been more than a little tough. Dean was trying to give the kid a little bit of freedom in order to try to reestablish some amount of trust without giving him the opportunity to hurt himself. He hoped that this weekend camping trip would help to start a new chapter in their lives. He knew that they still had the trial to contend with but maybe he could give Sam a 'normal' life now.

"So, do you want hotdogs or burgers tonight or maybe some fresh caught fish?" Dean asked, hoping to keep Sam from being alone in his head for too long.

"You mean we'd catch the fish, ourselves?" Sam asked sounding genuinely surprised.

Dean smirked. "Yeah ourselves, it's not like there's going to be a supermarket down the road."

"You think we'll be able to?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe. We can try it and if we don't catch anything, we can have the burgers or hotdogs. Whichever one you want." Dean answered.

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Dean smiled.

A little while later they pulled up to the ranger's station outside the Lawrence city limits. Dean paid the five dollar parking fee and the ten dollar registration fee and then they were on their way.

"What about there?" Sam asked, pointing to an empty spot close to the river.

"Sure." Dean pulled the Impala into the dirt on the side and killed the engine.

"Should we go catch some fish now?" Sam asked getting out as well.

Dean smirked and laughed a little. "Only if you don't want a place to sleep."

"Oh right, the tent." Sam replied.

"Yeah, the tent." Dean popped the trunk and pulled out the three person tent.

"How do we set it up?" Sam asked.

"I'll teach you." He opened the box and first grabbed the spikes before unfolding the beige colored fabric. "Here, grab that end and flip it up."

Sam did as he was told and waited for the next set of instructions.

"Now we'll put one of these things, a spike, through this loop and into the ground to help keep it upright." Dean explained handing Sam the metal spike.

Sam set it in the proper hole and then picked up the mallet and began to pound it into the soft earth. When he was done, he looked at Dean for approval.

He nodded encouragingly. "Great job Sam, you're a pro."

Sam blushed a little. He wasn't used to compliments.

Half an hour later, they were done and Sam was actually a little proud that he'd put up most of the tent. Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and then proceeded to unroll his sleeping bag. Sam put his next to Dean's.

"What do you say we go down to the river and try to catch ourselves some dinner?" Dean asked a few minutes later.

Sam nodded and grabbed his fishing pole. Dean smiled and grabbed his as well before leading the way to the river about twenty yards away. They rolled up their jeans and then Dean showed Sam how to set his bait. Sam smiled and tossed his line into the clear blue water.

Dean's smile got wider as he watched Sam over the next twenty minutes. While he wanted this to be a vacation for the two of them, especially Sam, he also wanted to keep Sam so busy he didn't have the chance to think about Frank or anything that had to do with that bastard.

"I think I got something!" Sam said excitedly.

Dean staked his fishing pole into the bank and walked over to Sam. He stood behind him and covered Sam's hands with his, guiding him in bringing the bass out of the river. It took a little work but eventually the two were successful and walking back to camp with Sam's fish.

"That was one damn good fish." Dean said after he was satisfied with his dinner.

Sam smiled a little and continued to eat his.

Dean waited until Sam was done before walking into the tent and grabbing something out of his duffle. "Now for something that no camping trip is complete without." Dean held up a box of graham crackers, a big bar of Hershey's candy and a bag of marshmallows. "S'more time."

Dean grabbed two skewers and handed one to Sam before giving him a marshmallow. "Hold it over the fire until you think you'd eat it." Dean said doing the same with his.

Sam sat beside Dean and held his marshmallow over the fire until Dean said. "You like burnt marshmallows?"

"Hunh?" Sam asked before noticing that his was on fire.

"It's okay, just knock it into the fire and I'll get you a new one." Dean reassured. "Here, try not to burn this one."

Sam looked a little embarrassed when Dean put his lightly toasted marshmallow on the crackers sandwiched between the melted chocolate.

"It's okay Sam. You haven't officially been camping until you've burnt your marshmallow." Dean replied. "That looks good." He handed Sam a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers.

Sam very carefully placed his marshmallow in-between the ingredients Dean had given him and took a bite.

"What do you think?" Dean asked after Sam had finished it.

"Gooey." Sam answered. "And tasty. Can I have another?"

"Course." Dean handed Sam his third marshmallow before leaning back and propping his booted feet against the fire.

A little while later after Sam had taken his meds and was growing tired, they decided to turn in. "Sweet dreams Sammy." Dean murmured as Sam nestled close to him.

The next morning, Sam and Dean woke to the sound of chirping birds nearby. "How'd you sleep?" Dean asked.

He was a bit surprised that they'd actually slept for the majority of the night. Normally Sam woke up at least twice and it always took a while for him to be able to fall back asleep. Last night, he'd only woken up once and had settled back down pretty quickly.

Sam yawned and stretched. "Good." He answered honestly.

"You want breakfast?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "What are you making?"

"What do you mean me? You could help out too." He said with a smile on his face.

Sam shook his head. "I'm your little brother. You're supposed to take care of me." He said flashing Dean his puppy-dog eyes.

Dean hung his head and laughed. "Fine my master, what would you like this morning?"

"Pancakes." Sam answered with a grin.

"Special pancakes or your normal?" Dean asked getting up and walking over to the picnic table.

"Special." Sam smiled and followed Dean out of the tent.

Dean grabbed the skillet from the trunk along with the box of pancake batter, a bag of chocolate chips and the syrup. "Since you've got me slaving over here, the least you can do is set the table."

"Okay." Sam got up and grabbed two plates, two cups and some forks and knives from the paper bag inside the tent.

"How many?" Dean asked after the pancakes were made.

"Um… three." Sam answered.

"Three? You gonna eat that many?" He asked.

"If I don't you can have them." Sam reasoned.

"Good point." Dean served Sam's plate and then his. "So what do you want to do today? We could go hiking, fishing again… your choice."

"Hiking could be fun but I really want to catch another fish!" Sam said proudly.

"We can do both. I think we should hike first and fish later. Sound okay to you?" He asked.

Sam nodded and then went to go get dressed. After he was done, Dean got dressed as well. They cleaned up the mess from their pancake breakfast and then debated about which trail to hike. After a little while, they decided to hike the 'Monroe Trail'.

"Woah! Dean look!" Sam exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Look, baby deer!" Sam said grabbing Dean's sleeve and pointing at the meadow up ahead.

"Cool." Dean said trying hard not to bring Sam's spirits down, these weren't the first deer he saw but the smile they put on Sam's face was well worth the three mile hike.

After the deer had been runoff much to Sam's disappointment by some noisy campers, they continued on their way until they came to the waterfall at the end of the trail. "Careful Sam." Dean cautioned as they crossed old wooden bridges that were missing several planks.

"I know." Sam retorted. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is pretty neat." Dean agreed. It was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was also a nice temperature out considering the fact that it was late fall. The trees were a crisp dark green color and seemed as if they went on for miles. It was also peaceful hearing the splash of the waterfall behind them.

Sam turned around and took Dean by surprise when he gave him a hug. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem kiddo. You having fun so far?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Go stand on that rock." Dean said pointing to a moss covered rock next to the waterfall.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I want to take your picture." Dean answered.

"Okay." He stood and smiled wide and Dean clicked the picture.

"This is really cool but can we go catch some fish now? I mean can I go catch some fish now?" He asked making Dean laugh.

"Showoff." Dean gave Sam a light punch on the shoulder.

They walked back to camp, grabbed their fishing gear and went to the river. Though after half an hour and they hadn't caught anything, Dean decided that burgers and hotdogs would be fine.

"Do we have to go back?" Sam asked. He'd had a lot of fun this weekend and didn't want it to end.

"Yes we do. I have work and you have tutoring and therapy tomorrow." Dean answered. Sam had been begging to stay for one more day for the past couple of hours. He was really happy Sam had had a good time. After everything the kid had been through, he was more than deserving of it.

Sam frowned and crossed his arms. "Please Dean, please?"

"Sammy, we'll come back alright, this isn't the last time the two of us will ever go camping." Dean replied.

"Promise?" Sam asked.

"Promise kid." Dean said putting the last of their belongings in the trunk.

"Hey Sam, let's try something new today. Is that okay with you?" Dr. Boston asked a little ways into their session.

Sam nodded.

"Why don't you come sit over here? I think it'll be easier this way." She smiled, hoping that this new idea of hers would help.

Sam got up from his normal seat on the couch and walked over to the table, surprised to see several large pieces of blank paper and a box of crayons.

"I want you to draw the happiest time in your life for me." She instructed.

"I can't draw very well." Sam replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not looking for the next Picasso, I just want you to draw whatever you want, whatever makes you happy." She answered.

Sam nodded and picked up a brown crayon and got to work. Dr. Boston sat back in her chair, discreetly observing how Sam very carefully chose each crayon.

"Done." Sam announced fifteen minutes later.

"That's good Sam, I like it." She encouraged. "Are you in the picture?"

Sam nodded.

"Can you show me what's happening in the picture?" She asked.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes. "It's… it's me and Dean, we're camping." He started.

"Are you having fun?" She asked knowing the question was slightly redundant.

Sam nodded again.

"What made it fun?" Dr. Boston smiled. This was the most talkative Sam had been and was certainly an improvement from where he was two weeks ago.

Sam shrugged. "I guess it was the fact that I got to be normal, to forget…" Sam drifted off feeling like he'd said too much.

"Forget what Sam?" She asked cautiously. She knew he'd more than likely shut off soon and was surprised when he did the opposite.

"The stuff I'd done. I mean, out… out there, it was just me and Dean. And we just hung out. We went hiking and he taught me to fish and how to cook s'mores and how to put up a tent. He said I caught the biggest one he'd ever seen." Sam was smiling as he relieved the camping trip he and Dean had recently been on.

"That's great Sam. Did you tell Dean you had fun?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"And what did he say?" She asked.

"That… that he had fun too and that he used to go camping with his dad." Sam answered.

"I'm glad you had a good weekend Sam, unfortunately that's all the time we have today but I'll see you next Monday and keep up the good work." She smiled.

"Bye Doctor B." Sam said flashing her a small smile before walking out to the front waiting room.

Sam had gone out to the car and Dr. Boston and Dean were currently talking outside her office. "Keep up the good work Dean. I mean it." Dr. Boston said as she filled out Sam's next appointment card. "The camping trip you guys took. Good idea. I think he could really benefit from more things like that. Take him to the park, to museums, to movies because as much as he needs the academic stuff, he needs the social experiences just as much. The chance to experience everything he missed out on growing up."

Dean took the card and nodded, he agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Let me know please! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. I was going to post it tomorrow but decided that since I don't have school the next two days, I'd get it up today and then try to post the next one by Friday.

Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed this story so far. They really mean a lot! And I think I sent a thank you to everyone who I could but in case I missed someone or wasn't able to, THANK YOU!!

Okay, on with the story. I hope you guys like it! Let me know please :) Enjoy!

* * *

"So you read chapter five right and you understand the concepts and everything?" Mike asked as he and Sam sat at the kitchen table. They'd been going over eighth grade pre-algebra for the past half an hour and now Sam had to take a test on it.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"You got any questions before the test?" He asked.

Sam shook his head no and pushed his book away.

"Alright, here ya go. Take your time and don't worry. If you need any help, I'll be in the living room." Mike handed Sam the two-paged packet before joining Dean in the living room. "So, you guys got any plans for Thanksgiving?"

Dean shrugged. "Honestly no. I haven't really given it much thought and I don't know what he'll be okay with."

"Come to my place." Mike offered.

"How many people are gonna be there?" Dean asked.

"Not many, me, Jenny, Mark, Chris and his new girlfriend Amy and my parents." Mike answered. "Seriously Dean, I think it would be better for the both of you to come and be with people rather than just sitting around the house. That's not healthy or what either of you need."

"I don't know. I'll talk to him." Dean said glancing into the kitchen.

"Dean," Mike started.

"I said I'd talk to him." Dean sent a glare towards Mike.

"Sure you will." Mike muttered, he didn't necessarily believe Dean. "How's it going Sam?" He called out.

"Good." Sam called back as he paused from answering one of the factoring problems.

Sam finished it a little while later and walked out to the living room. He handed the test to Mike and took a seat beside Dean. "You said something about going to your place?" He asked.

Mike looked over at Dean before answering Sam's question. "Yeah, ya know Thanksgiving is coming up and I was just inviting the two of you to my house for it." Mike explained. "If you guys want to."

Sam nodded thoughtfully but didn't actually answer him.

"Alright, I'll grade this and get it back to you soon. Do your homework and Sam, don't be afraid to ask this guy for help. I know he doesn't look it but he is capable of doing actual school work." Mike smiled.

Dean pretended to look offended. "Are you telling him that I'm an idiot? That's not what I'm paying you for."

Sam laughed.

"You'd better be laughing at your tutor and not at your brother." Dean playfully reprimanded.

Sam shook his head. "Nope, I'm on his side."

Dean opened his mouth and gawked. "Betrayed, I've been betrayed by my kid brother and my best friend. I think I'll just go off in a corner and cry now thank you very much." He pretended to sniff and wipe a tear away.

"Dude, no one's buying that. Cut it out." Mike slapped Dean across back of the head.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Alright now if you children will excuse me, I gotta get home." Mike grabbed his jacket. "And seriously Dean, you know you guys are always invited."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'll think about it. See ya later."

DW/SW

"Do you want to go?" Sam asked.

"Go where?" Dean asked completely forgetting about his earlier conversation.

"To his house for Thanksgiving." Sam replied.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Dean asked hoping the kid would tell him the truth.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, it might be fun. I mean, I've never really been to something like that ya know…"

Dean nodded. "We'll figure something out."

DW/SW

"God dammit!" Sam said frustratedly as he pushed his math homework away.

Dean turned the stove off and walked over to the table. He bent down to pick up the scattered pieces of binder paper and set them on the table by Sam's binder. Sam was turned away from him but he knew the kid was upset. "Sammy, come on, it's not a big deal. Which one do you need help with?" He asked pulling up a chair.

Sam shrugged.

"That's not an answer." Dean said turning Sam's chair around.

"It doesn't make sense. I'm trying really hard and it doesn't make sense." Sam cried, tears filling his eyes.

Dean leaned forward slightly so that their knees were touching. "What doesn't make sense?"

"The equation. I got it when Mike was here but now…" Sam drifted off.

"Let's take a look okay." Dean pulled the sheet closer and picked up Sam's pencil.

Dean tried explaining the problem and its solution to Sam repeatedly but the kid was way too stressed out to be able to listen. "Okay Sammy breathe, it's just a math problem. None of it is life-altering stuff, okay so let's just take a break. This isn't due for a couple of days anyway. Let's put it away and we can work on it later. Besides, dinner's ready now."

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes before packing up his bag and putting it in his room.

DW/SW

"Dean?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered as he put back his wrench and took out the jack.

"I get the day before Thanksgiving off right or well can I have it off cause I want to drive up to my folk's place." Sean explained while working on a separate car that needed new sparkplugs.

"Sure, not a problem." Dean said trying to hide the fact that it upset him that he wouldn't be able to go to his parent's house this Thanksgiving or any other holiday for that matter.

"Cool, thanks. What are you guys doing?" Sean asked.

"Might go over to a friends house." Dean replied.

"Sounds like fun." Sean responded.

Dean nodded even though he wasn't in full agreement.

DW/SW

"Alright, so you're sure you're okay with this." Dean asked as he and Sam got ready to go over to Mike's house for Thanksgiving. "Because if you're not, I want you to tell me and it's totally okay if you aren't."

"No, I mean, you'll be there right." Sam replied trying to look confident even though he had butterflies and was really quite nervous about the whole thing.

"Course I will." Dean answered.

"Then I'll be fine." Sam smiled a little.

Dean smiled too and ruffled Sam's hair. "You look good, not as good as me but good." He grinned.

Sam shook his head and walked down the hall now knowing that that was one of Dean's many unconventional ways of telling him not to worry.

"Oh by the way, how do you feel about dogs?" Dean asked when they were close to Mike's house.

"Uh… I don't know. I haven't really been around them, why?" He asked.

"Cause Mike's got two and they're awesome dogs but just really big." Dean answered.

Sam nodded not sure what to think. He hadn't really been around pets before.

Dean grabbed the case of Coke from the backseat before walking up the stone steps to Mike's front door with Sam behind him. The sound of a dog barking announced their arrival.

"Hey guys, come on in." Mike said wiping his hands off on his jeans and opening the door wide for them. "Ah, you can put those in the cooler by the back door."

"Sure." Dean said making his way through the house and emptying the sodas into the iced cooler. Dean had purposefully not gotten beer, remembering Sam's reaction to seeing him drink last time.

Sam thought the house was pleasant, much like his own. There was carpeting in every room except for the kitchen and the walls were painted a soft white color. A big beige couch sat in the corner and there was a table set for nine tucked away in the corner. "Come on, I'll introduce you to people." Mike said walking into the kitchen. "Ma, your adopted son's here."

Carol turned around and smiled when she saw Dean standing in the doorway. "Oh Dean dear, I'm so glad you came!" She said wiping her hands on her apron and giving Dean a hug. "How are you?"

"Hi Carol, I'm good. How about yourself?" Dean smiled at the kind woman.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking." She responded.

"Hey Bob." He said also acknowledging Mike's father.

"Hey Dean," He replied while carving the turkey.

"Oh and this must be Sam! Please come in dear and have a seat. What would you like to drink hon?"

Sam sat down at one of the barstools at Carol's insistence. "Um… I'm… I'm fine for right now. Thanks ma'am." He answered nervously and Dean gently squeezed his shoulder.

Sam looked up to see a reassuring smile on Dean's face.

"None of this ma'am stuff, please call me Carol." She smiled.

"Sorry ma'am, I mean Carol." Sam replied.

Dean laughed a little. "Where is everybody?" Dean asked. The house seemed kind of empty.

"Uh… I think they're all out in the back yard." Mike answered.

Just then, Ranger, Mike's German Sheppard came charging down the hall and jumped up on Sam. Sam looked nervous so Dean shoved the dog away. "I know he's scary looking but he's a good boy." Dean said bending down to scratch Ranger behind the ears.

Sam nodded and after a moment gave Ranger a pat on the head causing Dean to smile. He was glad Sam that even though Sam was nervous he wasn't completely wrapped up in his little shell tonight.

"Ranger down boy!" Mike scolded when Ranger jumped up for a second time about ten minutes later. "Would you go put him outside Dean please?"

"Sure, Ranger come here." Dean commanded.

"I'll come with you." Sam said not ready to be alone and without Dean just yet.

Dean smiled and walked over to the sliding glass door to let Ranger out. "Hey Dean," Jenny, Mike's older sister called.

"Hey Jenny," Dean replied stepping outside. "Hey guys."

"Dean, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages man." Mark, Jenny's husband said giving Dean a one-armed hug.

"Yeah I know but life's been busy kind of lately. Good but busy." He said turning around to Sam and steering him next to him. "Sammy, meet everybody. Everybody this is Sammy."

Sam offered them a small smile and stood back, listening quietly while Dean talked sports, cars and politics with the small group silently wishing he had the guts to join in the conversation.

"Dinner's ready." Carol called a few minutes later and everybody walked back inside to the living room.

There was turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, stuffing and peas and carrots, all of which looked absolutely delicious. After several rounds of pass the plate, everybody had what they wanted and set their plates aside so Mike's father could lead them in saying thanks. "… let's eat!" He finished with a smile.

"Is it okay if I have seconds?" Sam asked Dean in a quiet voice. Dean had watched Sam out of the corner of his eye over the past half hour and had seen the change in Sam and his eating habits, he wasn't wolfing down his food like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know if it was because Sam was growing more comfortable or if it was a forced change because they were around strangers.

"Course, what do you want?" Dean asked.

"Turkey please." Sam answered.

"Here ya go." Dean said passing Sam the platter still over half-full with carved turkey.

"Thanks." Sam replied before putting a few more pieces on his plate.

"No problem kiddo." Dean answered continuing to enjoy his meal. Mike had been right, this was way better than just sitting at home wishing he was spending the day somewhere else.

"So Sam, tell me is my brother an okay teacher or is he just a pain in the butt?" Jenny asked from across the table.

Sam took a moment to answer. "He's… he's good."

"Mike, how much did you pay him to say that?" She asked.

"That's his honest opinion." Mike answered with a cheeky smile.

"Um Dean?" Sam asked pulling on Dean's sleeve a few minutes later.

"Yeah kiddo." Dean said turning away from the conversation and towards his little brother.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh, ah, I think it's just down the hall. It's the second room on your right." Dean answered.

"Okay, you'll um… be… ya know." Sam guessed feeling a little self-conscious.

"I'll be here." He reassured.

Sam nodded and walked down the hall.

"He's very sweet Dean." Carol commented.

"Yeah, he's a good kid." Dean answered.

"He's quiet. How the hell did the two of you end up…?" Jenny asked.

"It's a long story." Dean replied, he really did not want to get into that particular story right then. "So Mark, how's business going?" Dean asked changing the subject and asking about Mark's contracting business.

"It's always a little slow this time a year but it should pick up after the holidays are over." He answered.

Dean nodded and waited until the conversations turned away from him before nudging Mike on the shoulder. "How'd he do?" He asked, after Sam's little meltdown over the difficulty of his math problems, Dean wanted Mike's perspective on it.

"On what?" Mike asked a little confused.

"The math test." He answered.

"He needs work Dean. Everything else is good but that, he's struggling with it." Mike explained. "Speaking of the kid, where is he?"

"Good question. I'll go see where he ran off to." Dean got up from the table and walked down the hall. He peaked into the bathroom, it was empty. "Sam?"

"I'm in here." He answered.

Dean walked into the next room and saw Sam sitting with his back against the wall. Bella, Mike's other German Sheppard, was lying next to him and he was holding one of the puppies against his chest. The rest were lying against their mother's stomach.

"What ya doing kiddo?" Dean asked standing in the doorway.

"Just hanging out. Hey Dean, if Mike says yes, can I have one? Please Dean?" Sam asked showing his puppy, the one he'd named Ace, to Dean.

"Maybe, we'll see." Dean answered.

"Please Dean, look at how cute he is. And I promise I'll be good and take care of him." Sam pleaded.

Dean laughed. "We'll talk to Mike alright. C'mon, it's dessert time anyways."

"Okay." Sam said gently petting Ace a few more times. "I gotta go but I'll be back soon alright. Good night Ace."

Sam set Ace next to Bella and followed Dean back out to the living room.

"Alright, can I please have everyone's attention?" Carol asked as she stood with a pad of paper and a bunch of pencils in hand. Everyone stopped their conversations to turn their attention toward the older woman. "Now, I know you are all clambering for dessert but before we start stuffing ourselves once more, there is one little thing I would like each of us to do. I'm going to give each person a piece of paper and a pencil and I want you to write down what you are most thankful for on it. It is to be anonymous and then we will take turns reading each other's. You may guess whose it is if you want to."

Dean gave Sam a smile before starting to write his. Unsure of weather or not he wanted to be vulnerable in front of a group of strangers, Sam delayed writing his. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's not a big deal." Dean whispered after sensing Sam's uneasiness.

Sam nodded but started writing anyway. After everyone was done, Carol collected all the slips of paper and randomly passed them out. "Who would like to go first?" She asked.

"I will." Jenny spoke up. "I am thankful for a wife who can cook and not kill me."

Mark grinned as Jenny leaned over and kissed him. "I'm thankful I've got a husband who knows he's got it good."

Mark went next followed by Chris and then Amy, who got Sam's. "I'm thankful for a place to call home, a warm bed to sleep in, food in my stomach and a big brother I can actually count on to be there for me." She read. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Sam blushed and looked at his lap and Dean reached over and gently squeezed Sam's knee. Sam looked up and smiled shyly when he saw Dean smiling back at him.

"Last one." Carol said as she unfolded the small piece of paper. "I'm thankful for a good group of friends who seriously know how to cook. I know I'll never starve. I'm also glad I've got someone who knows how to keep me going even when the days are hard and the nights are long."

"You guys are killing me." Mike said clapping Dean on the back and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Dean shrugged but sent a sincere smile Sam's way.

"Okay, who's ready for dessert?" Carol asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Ma, do ya even have to ask?" Mike asked just as his stomach growled.

"I swear Michael you've got an empty pit for a stomach." His mother chided.

"I'm a growing boy." He said with a grin.

"Dude, not while I'm drinking!" Dean exclaimed after having nearly choked on his coke.

Mike just laughed.

"What do you want kid, I'll get it for ya." Dean said standing from the table.

"Oh, um, okay. I'll just have whatever you get." Sam answered not wanting to cause a hassle.

"Sure thing." Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed two pieces of apple pie before adding vanilla ice cream to both plates. "Here you go." Dean said placing the plate down in front of Sam.

"Thanks." Sam replied before taking a large bite.

"No problem. Eat up." Dean smiled.

DW/SW

"We've got a serious problem." Officer Dixon said walking into his captain's office.

"What now Scott?" Captain Taylor asked. His rookie cop could be a bit overzealous and foresee problems when there were none.

"Apart from Sam and Dean's ID's and the fact that the bastard tried to grab Ryan's kid, we have no evidence supporting our charges that Frank is the guy." Scott explained.

"What about forensics?" Captain Taylor asked, now intrigued. This was most definitely a problem.

"None, we don't where he was living and no one's come forward about knowing him or having seen him around. And Sam, the rape kit proved he had been abused but we couldn't ID his attacker from it. The only thing we have is the car." He answered.

"Call Dean, see if you can talk to Sam again. Hopefully he'll know something else." Taylor offered before sighing. He wanted to put this creep away and so far things were not looking good.

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know! And like I said I'll try to get the next one up Friday. Thanks! :)

And one more little note, who is going to be crying tomorrow night? Me! RIP Dean, we love you! ... yes I know I'm a dork :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! So who thinks we have to kill Kripke for making us wait to find out what happens next?! Although if we do that, we may never find out so that may be out of the question. Here's to re-runs! :)

THANKS for all the reviews for Ch. 13! They really get me excited! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much and just as a warning, I have absolutely no experience or knowledge of the courts and how they work so this is just from how I think it works and what I've seen on TV. So sorry if it is horribly wrong.

Anyways, here's the next part. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Dean was going over some paperwork for the shop while Sam worked on a project Mike had assigned him when the doorbell rang. "I got it." Dean placed his drink on the coffee table and walked toward the door. "Uh hello Officer," Dean stepped outside and closed the door behind him. An officer showing up unannounced was not usually a good thing.

"Dean, I know we got off to a rough start and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble and I want you to know that I'm on yours and Sam's side." Officer Dixon apologized.

"Look, I doubt that you came here just to say sorry. What's going on?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I really need to talk to Sam." He answered.

"Have your partner do it, not you." Dean responded protectively.

"He can't, that's why I'm here." Officer Dixon answered.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because the D.A. doesn't want him on the case. She says that since Frank went after Kyle it's too likely that the defense could make the argument of corruption." He explained.

He nodded, that did make sense. "Why do you need to talk to Sam?"

"Because we need more evidence, we have yours and Sam's statements and identifications but the D.A. doesn't know if that will be enough, she wants to make sure the case is solid." Officer Dixon explained.

"What more do you think he could help you with?" Dean asked concerned. He couldn't believe this, one look at the bastard and you knew he was guilty. Plus, shouldn't Sam's more than detailed accounts of what happened count for something?

"We don't know but maybe Sam could show us where he lived with Frank or things like that." Officer Dixon said pleadingly. "Anything Dean, we could really use some help right now."

Dean sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight and call you in the morning."

"Thanks." He said before walking back to his patrol car.

"Who was that?" Sam asked nervously. Dean was quiet and Sam had the gut feeling that what he was about to hear wouldn't be good news.

"That um, that was Officer Dixon. The police want to talk to you again. They need some more help" Dean explained, hating to have to put Sam through this.

"What kind of help?" Sam asked guardedly.

"Tomorrow, they want you to show them where you used to live." Dean answered. "I think they hope they'll find something there."

"What would happen if I don't?" He asked.

"They think he could get off without more evidence." Dean answered.

"What? He'd get off because why, they don't think people would believe me!? I should have known, nobody would ever believe me against a guy like him." Sam said dejectedly.

Dean walked over and kneeled in front of Sam. "Sammy, no, that's not it at all kiddo. What about me? Hmm, I believe you. And the police and Dr. Boston and Linda and Mike, we all do."

Sam nodded and got up before going into the bathroom.

The rest of the day was tense as they both waited for what would happen the next day. Sam was also incredibly clingy and Dean was worried that this would end up being beneficial to the case but harmful to Sam. He hoped Sam would just have to point it out to them and not walk them through the house. He didn't want to see Sam's former prison and he didn't think it would be a good idea for the kid to spend unnecessary time there.

Dean woke up early the next morning. Sam was still asleep curled against Dean's side. His nightmares had returned full force last night, leaving the kid a terrified mess more than once. Dean tightened his hold on Sam and bent his head to rest his chin on top of Sam's curls. He knew today would be a rough one.

Sam woke a little later but didn't move from his spot in Dean's arms. He felt safe and didn't want that feeling to disappear.

"How ya doing?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer.

"You wanna go take a shower and I'll make breakfast." Dean tried again a few minutes later.

Sam shook his head no. He doubted he'd be able to keep anything down right now. He had butterflies in his stomach and buried himself further against Dean. He couldn't believe that today he was actually going back _there_, the place he swore he'd never return to and it sent chills up his spine when he remembered everything that had gone on inside that house and what he'd been forced to do.

Dean called Sean a little later to tell him he wouldn't be in for work that day and then he tried to get Sam to eat a small breakfast, Sam only ate about half before forcefully shoving his plate away. At about half past eleven, Officer Dixon arrived. "Um… are you guys ready to go?" He asked attentively.

Dean nodded and walked over to the couch. "C'mon kiddo, let's go get this over with."

Sam stood and walked out to the Impala, silently slipping into the passenger seat staring out the window. Dean spoke to Officer Dixon for a few minutes, relieved to find out that Sam wouldn't have to give them a tour before walking over to the Impala. Officer Dixon got in his car and followed Dean as Sam gave directions to the house.

As he drove through the streets and observed the weather outside, he thought it matched perfectly. The sky was a deep gray color and storm clouds were promising a heavy rain soon. Yeah, it was perfect.

"This is the place?" He asked as he, Dean, Sam and several other police officers stood in front of the neglected house.

Sam nodded his head against Dean's chest, tears filling his eyes as his memories threatened to drown him.

"Thanks Sam, you've been a big help and I promise we'll put this guy away for a long time." Officer Dixon smiled a little trying to help cheer Sam up. It didn't work.

Sam didn't acknowledge him and began to cry as he looked at the run-down house. The place where he'd spent the last four years of his life living as more of a play toy than an actual human being.

Dean turned Sam away from the dilapidated house and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Shh Sammy, shh, it's okay. I've got you, shh." He comforted. "Hmm, kiddo, I'm right here. You're safe, I've got you."

Sam clutched at Dean's shirt and began to shake even more when a realization hit him. That wasn't his home; that was his prison. Dean and the house the two of them shared together, that was his home. That was where he wanted to be. "Can we go home?" Sam whispered in a shaky voice.

"Okay kiddo, we'll go home." Dean nodded and turned to the officer standing beside him. "You guys got what you want, I'm taking him home."

The officer nodded and watched as Dean led Sam back to the Impala and the two drove out of the poor and unkempt neighborhood.

Officer Dixon called Chelsea to tell her they'd found the house and she explained to him that a search warrant was on its way but to wait for her. She didn't want anything to jeapardize this case.

Once Chelsea arrived, search warrant in hand, Officer Dixon gathered his team and then they began a search of the house. The outside had been white at one point but now the paint was chipping and dirty. The yard was full of weeds that went up to about Officer Dixon's thighs. The windows or what was left of them were broken and missing several panes and the boards on the deck were sticking up in many places, rusted nails threatening to stab you if you weren't careful. Officer Dixon carefully opened the front screen door which was barely hanging on by its rusted hinges.

"Oh god," He said taken back by the stale smell of the place. It smelled of urine, vomit and beer.

The furniture in the front room was old and broken definitely having seen better days. The seats were ripped and the tables were dusty. The carpet was multi-colored from stains over the years and quite disgusting with mostly broken beer bottles and cigarettes littering it. A broken lamp lay on its side in the corner and an old TV was smashed to pieces next to it.

"Look for anything. I doubt this guy could control himself, let's hope he left something behind." He said walking down the hall until he found the room that he guessed used to be Sam's.

It was completely empty save for the old blood and urine stained mattress in the middle of the room. There were no windows or closets and a single bulb hung from uncovered wires above the mattress. He called in his team who swabbed it and then proceeded to file it as evidence. After, a crime scene photographer came in and photographed the room. Officer Dixon was thinking that maybe Frank was actually a smart bastard when one of his investigators called for him from down the hall. "Tell me you got something." He said in a pleading tone of voice.

"Look at this." Zack, his lead investigator said pointing to a hidden compartment in the wall.

"I'll be damned." He said with a smile on his face. They just might be able to put this guy away after all. He pulled out his cell and called down to the station. "We got him." He smiled a little, hoping he would be able to deliver on that.

DW/SW

Officer Dixon along with his captain and the D.A. Chelsea Raves were busy watching the videos they'd found at Frank's former residence. "Turn this shit off, I've seen enough." Captain Taylor announced. They'd gone through only a small portion of the tapes they'd found and all were greatly disgusted with their contents.

The videos showed Sam being raped, molested or abused by several men and some women but Frank was the main perpetrator. And in some parts they could see the other person handing Frank a wad of money, either before or after they'd abused Sam. It appeared that in the beginning Sam would try to resist or he'd plead with them to help him but by the most recent one which was dated just the night before he'd escaped, Sam was lying silent and still on the bed allowing two men, one of whom was Frank, to do whatever they wanted to him without any ounce of protest.

"Thanks guys, we already had a good case before but this really seals the deal." She replied turning to the officers.

"Thank Sam, we wouldn't have found them without his help." Officer Dixon replied.

"I'll file formal charges in the morning and then we'll take this thing to court." She stated gathering up her documents. "And try to get an ID on as many of the people in the tapes that you can. Run them in the system see if anything pops up or if Sam can identify any of them."

"Someone should let Dean know what we found. I don't want him or Sam hearing it from an outside source." Captain Taylor said from where he sat on the edge of his desk.

Officer Dixon nodded. "I'll call him." He said not looking forward to the call. He knew Dean would be pissed.

DW/SW

"Right so if you get…" Mike's lesson was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

Sam reached across the table and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Oh ah, hi Sam, how ya doing?" Officer Dixon asked trying not to give away his nerves.

"Do you want to talk to Dean?" He asked.

"Thanks Sam." He answered.

"Hi Officer, how'd it go?" He asked. He knew he was calling about the investigation at the house and was interested and yet also worried to hear about the results.

"Are you sitting down?" Officer Dixon asked. _Or have a sharp object in your hand?_

"No why? What's this about? What did you guys find?" Dean asked now incredibly nervous.

"In the back bedroom, we found video tapes that show Frank… and others abusing Sam. We wanted to warn you that they would be part of the trial as evidence." He explained.

"You mean the jury and people would see them?" Dean asked not knowing how he was going to tell Sam that. He knew it would probably throw the kid through at least a couple loops.

"Yes." Officer Dixon answered. "Dean, there's something else too." He didn't know how willingly either Sam or Dean would cooperate with his request.

"What?" Dean asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"If at all possible, we'd really like it if you could bring Sam down to the station and maybe he could identify…" Dean cut him off.

"You want him to watch the videos? Yeah, that's a brilliant idea because it's not like he can't remember every single fucking time so why don't we help him out a little, hmm?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, Dean, we'd have him go through our computer database. He wouldn't have to watch the videos." Officer Dixon clarified, choosing to ignore Dean's sarcasm.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean said in a low voice before he disconnected the call. "Sam, stay here with Mike. I'll be home soon. I just have to go do something." Dean said before storming out the door.

"So, do you still want Ace?" Mike asked hoping to keep the kid calm until Dean got back. He didn't know what was going on but by the look on Dean's face, it wasn't good.

DW/SW

Dean gunned the engine and raced to the police station. "Where is he?! Where is that son-of-a-bitch?!" He demanded slamming his fist down on the front table before making his way to Officer Sharpe's desk.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Officer Sharpe asked completely surprised to see the obviously angry young man standing at his desk.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Dean, you can't be here. Go home, go back to Sam." Officer Sharpe said hoping to get rid of Dean before they brought Frank out for transfer. Lady Luck wasn't on his side though and Dean ran past him before charging Frank, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you hear me?! I'll kill you! He didn't deserve that! He's a kid, just a fucking kid! I swear you'd better pray to god that they put you in jail for the rest of your rotten life because the moment you're free you're a dead man walking you sick twisted bastard!" He screamed throwing punch after punch at Frank until two officers ran over and pulled him off of him.

"Dean, go home now." Officer Sharpe said angrily, he understood where Dean was coming from but he really didn't want to have to arrest the young man for assault.

Dean didn't say a word as he twisted out of the officer's grip and stormed out of the station. He gunned the engine and raced down the highway, no destination in mind. A while later he realized he'd ended up at the cemetery. Dean sat there for a few minutes before angrily wiping away the tears that were running down his face.

DW/SW

"Where the fucking hell have you been?!" Mike requested as soon as Dean entered the front door.

"Fuck off." Dean replied.

"No, Dean where did you go?" Mike asked before he saw Dean's bloody knuckles. "You went down there didn't you? Didn't you?! Accomplish anything?"

Dean looked away. "Beat the bastard." He mumbled.

Mike sighed. That was a 'Dean' thing to do. If someone hurt his family and he knew where they were then it was only a matter of time before they got at the very least a knuckle sandwich, Dean's specialty. "Dude, do you have any idea how freaked out Sam was? I mean, he seriously thought you left."

"Shit." Dean groaned. That hadn't even crossed his mind in his haste to give Frank a small dose of his own medicine. He looked down the hall and saw Sam standing just inside his bedroom door. He looked upset. Dean got up and walked over to him. "Sammy, I'm sorry I left like that."

Sam continued to stare at the floor.

"Sammy, please look at me." Dean pleaded.

Sam looked up and Dean saw that his hazel eyes were red-rimmed and that there were tear tracks on his face. "God kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I'd left. I never want you to think that. I just… I just got angry and had to go somewhere, that's all. Do you forgive me?"

Sam nodded before wrapping his arms around Dean. "Just don't do that again okay." He whispered more relieved that Dean had come back to him than angry at him for leaving in the first place.

Dean returned the hug and replied. "I won't, I promise."

DW/SW

"You want to explain these?" Chelsea Raves, the District Attorney, asked slamming a file down onto the metallic table.

It was a folder containing printed out pictures of Sam with various people, including Frank, doing different illegal acts.

Frank sat back and grinned He didn't regret one thing that he had done to the little shit. Hell, at least he'd given the kid a roof over his head. He was just making sure Sam paid his rent.

"I want our video expert to examine these." Paul Lyons, Frank's defense attorney said while flipping through several of the pictures.

"No problem, you'll find it's all authentic, none of it's been tampered with." Chelsea replied confidently. "So, Frank still going with a plea of not guilty? Because let me tell you, when the jury takes one look at these pictures and hears Sam's testimony, they are going to be lining up to burn you at the stake."

Frank was quiet.

"What are you proposing?" Paul asked trying to find a way to get his client the least amount of time possible. It was obvious he was guilty and if he was honest about it, Paul wasn't so sure the man even deserved a trial to start with.

"He pleads guilty to the solicitation, rape and abuse of a minor, gives us the names of everyone who's ever paid him to use Sam and does a minimum of fifteen years in the state penitentiary." She answered.

Frank shook his head. "I'll take my chances." He said sending a glare towards Paul. No way he was giving up or admitting to what he'd done wrong in society's eyes.

DW/SW

"Hi Sam, how are you doing this week? Did you have a good Thanksgiving?" Dr. Boston asked when Sam walked into her office.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, what did you do?" She asked starting out with a light happy topic. She'd already heard from Dean about going to Mike's and was pleased with their decision. She'd get to revisiting his old house later.

"We went to Mike's." Sam answered.

"Who's Mike?" She asked.

"He's a friend of Dean's and… and my tutor. He's really nice." Sam replied. "One of his dogs had puppies and Dean says I might get one for Christmas."

"That's awesome. I had dogs growing up all the time. They're really fun but a lot of work." She smiled. "Do you know which one you want?"

Sam nodded.

"Which one?" She asked.

"His name's Ace. He's almost all black with a little brown on his stomach and paws. And he's got floppy little ears." Sam smiled a little. "Dean says it's my job to train him and everything."

"You'll be good at that." Dr. Boston encouraged. "You said Mike's your tutor, how's that coming along?"

Sam shrugged. "It's hard and confusing."

"What's hard and confusing?" She prompted.

"English is okay and stuff but I just don't like math." He answered.

"What don't you like about it?" Dr. Boston asked.

Sam shrugged again.

"It's hard and confusing?" She guessed.

Sam nodded.

"You'll get it Sam, it just takes work and don't be too hard on yourself alright." She ordered gently.

Sam nodded. "You sound like Dean."

"Dean tells you that?" She asked.

"Yeah, he tells me I'm doing well and that I should be proud of myself, no matter what cause I'm trying and that's what counts." He explained.

"Sounds like good advice." Dr. Boston replied.

Sam nodded.

"So you went to go see your old house?" She asked noticing how Sam began to fidget. "How was that?"

Sam was quiet and Dr. Boston didn't push, she knew he'd talk when he was ready.

"They… they think he'll get off." Sam said quietly with a tinge of fear in his voice a few minutes later.

"Why do they think he'll get off?" She asked concerned and intrigued.

"Because they don't think my testimony will be enough." Sam explained. "Why wouldn't they believe me? Why do they think I'd make it up?"

"I don't know Sam. Are you going to testify?" Dr. Boston asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't want to. I mean, I've been told I should but I don't know how I feel about it…" Sam lied deciding he'd talked enough for now and changed the subject. "So you said you had dogs growing up?"

Dr. Boston nodded allowing Sam the room he wanted and needed. "Yup, cats too."

"Ace is a German Sheppard. What kind did you have?" He asked.

"Oh, I had lots. I had Beagles, Golden Retrievers, even a poodle." She answered.

Sam nodded as the clock struck four. "Bye Dr. B." He said really wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I'll see you next week Sam." She smiled kindly.

* * *

Okay, so how was that? I hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought. I'll try to get the next part up soon. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! I'm really sorry that this one took so long, I tried a few days ago and it wouldn't let me on. Sorry. I also want to let you know that this chapter doesn't have much Sam and Dean togetherness but the next one will. I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks. :)

"I told you specifically to wait for me! They could throw the case out because of this!" Chelsea was pissed. She was currently trying to figure out how she was going to salvage her case from some rookie cops over eagerness to catch the bad guys.

"Actually, no they won't." Officer Dixon replied cockily.

"Why the hell not?" Chelsea asked wondering if this cop was stupider than she'd originally thought.

"Because I just happened to find out that Frank never actually owned the place." He answered.

"He didn't?" Chelsea asked hopefully.

"Nope, he never had any legal right to the property what-so-ever." Officer Dixon explained.

"Congratulations officer, you just redeemed yourself." Chelsea smiled and walked out to her car.

DW/SW

"Ms. Raves's detectives entered my clients' home on the afternoon of December 2nd without a search warrant. I am requesting that the evidence they found there be thrown out because of the illegal way they obtained it." Paul Lyons appealed.

"Ms. Raves, you're police officers searched Mr. Towers residence without a search warrant? You know that's cause enough for me to throw out the case." Judge Kerry Yowler explained.

"Actually, I have evidence that Frank has no legal rights to the property therefore he has no right to contest our entering the property and seizing the videotapes and mattress." Chelsea answered.

"Mr. Lyons, is this true? Does or does not your client own the house?" Judge Yowler asked.

"Your honor, I was under the impression that he did legally own the house" He replied.

"You had better get a better impression than next time." Judge Yowler stated somewhat superiorly. "Seeing as how Mr. Towers had no legal right to the property I am throwing out your motion to have the evidence sealed."

"Your honor, that's unfair to my client and impedes on his rights to a fair trial." Paul argued.

"Like Frank respected Sam or his rights when he raped him on a daily basis!" Chelsea countered.

"Ms. Raves, Mr. Lyons, I will make the decisions around here." Judge Yowler snapped impatiently. "Mr. Lyons I have made my decision and I suggest that the next time you come in here asking for something, you know your facts."

He nodded. "Yes, your honor." He said respectfully but he was obviously upset by the judge's ruling.

DW/SW

"Dean, Sam, please have a seat." Chelsea said opening the door to her office.

Dean flashed her a small smile before walking into the office, Sam behind him.

The room was large and looked overall sophisticated and yet cozy to a certain extent. The walls were painted a rich brown color and there was a big bay window overlooking downtown Lawrence. There was a large oak table in the middle of the room with several office chairs surrounding it. On the far end of the room was what Dean suspected to be Chelsea's desk.

Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Dean spoke up. "So, you said you had some things you wanted Sam to look at."

"Yes, over here is a computer that is connected to our police database. Sam, we were wondering if you could look through it and try to see if you recognize any faces." She explained and the three of them walked over to the table in the center of the room. "So, I'm just going to click through it and I want you tell me if anyone looks familiar and don't worry, we can take as much time as you need."

Dean sat beside Sam and gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and encouragement.

"Anytime you're ready Sam." Chelsea said after a few minutes had passed and Sam had yet to look at the database.

"I'm right here." Dean whispered softly and Sam looked hesitantly at the screen. After a couple minutes he shook his head, not seeing any familiar faces.

"Okay, what about on this page?" Chelsea asked.

Once again Sam shook his head no.

"That's okay Sam. We've still got a lot to go through." She attempted to be reassuring though Dean wasn't sure that she actually was. It was hard to tell with Sam sometimes.

"W… wait," Sam said a few minutes later after Chelsea had flipped to the next page.

"Do you recognize one of them?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"Which one Sam?" She asked.

"H… him." Sam pointed to the second picture on the screen. The mug shot was of a rather large man with a pointed goatee and long brown hair. Dean thought the guy looked fugly and definitely did not want him around his younger brother.

Chelsea clicked on the little box beneath the man's picture and his profile showed up. It said his name was Calvin Rhine, a thirty-six year old ex-convict with an extensive rap sheet. She wrote down his name and information before going back to the main page.

Over the next half hour, Sam continued to look through the database only spotting one other familiar face. After Chelsea had passed that information on to Officer Dixon, she started to explain the trial process to the two of them.

"Dean, I'll probably call you in as a witness first. Save Sam for last, give the jurors a memorable testimony before they go in to deliberate." She explained.

Dean nodded while Sam stared at the floor.

"Sam, I know it's going to be hard to get up there and talk but you can do it. All you have to do is focus on me and answer my questions and Paul's questions truthfully." Chelsea hoped to convince him that he could face his attacker.

"Is… is he going to be there?" Sam asked in a quiet and shaky voice.

"Yes Frank will be there. But he will be at the defendant's table with his lawyer and he'll be in cuffs. He won't be able to hurt you." She reassured.

"And I'll be there too kiddo, you know I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you." Dean said hoping to instill some confidence in the kid.

Sam looked at Dean, wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and nodded.

"Is that everything?" Dean mouthed while pulling Sam in for a hug feeling the kid burrow against him.

"I just want you guys to remember that Frank's lawyer Paul is a shark and he is going to do everything he can to discredit both of you. You need to be ready. If you answer his questions truthfully, you'll be fine." Chelsea answered.

DW/SW

"Hey kid," Dean smiled softly as he plopped down onto the couch beside Sam.

Sam turned his attention away from the Christmas movie on the TV and looked at Dean briefly.

"Come here," Dean put his arm around Sam and felt the slight tremble through his body. "I know today was rough and looking through the pictures wasn't easy but you did it and I'm so proud of you." He said sincerely.

"What if I messed up?" Sam asked quietly and uncertainly.

"Messed up how?" Dean asked concern making its way into his voice.

"All those pictures, I didn't know or recognize many. What if I missed someone and… and they…" He drifted off afraid to voice his fears.

Dean got the message anyways and wrapped his arms tighter around Sam. "They won't, you want to know why?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Because I'm here and there is no way anyone is ever going to hurt you ever again, not as long as I'm around." Dean reassured.

Sam put his head back on Dean's shoulder and thought about that. So far Dean had kept his promise and he hoped it stayed that way.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang causing Dean to smile. "I wonder who that could be." He said getting up from the couch.

Sam sunk deeper into the couch, not wanting to talk or interact with anyone right now… well, besides Dean.

Dean smiled as he opened the front door. "Hey Sam, look who came to see you." He said taking the leash off of the ten-week-old puppy.

Sam sighed and looked over the back of the couch, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw Ace come bounding toward him. He reached down and pulled Ace up onto his lap.

"Thanks, I'll drop him off in a few hours. I just think Sam needs a pick-me-up and hopefully, this'll help." Dean said before Mike left. He walked over to the couch to see Ace lying on his back and Sam was scratching his stomach. He had a small smile on his face and Dean hoped it would stay there, at least for the time being.

DW/SW

Frank was currently being evaluated by Terry Shiman, the psychologist for the local police department.

"I know what you want me to say." Frank said as he sat across from Terry in the small, almost sterile evaluation room.

"And what would that be?" Terry asked.

"That I'm sorry." Frank answered shortly.

"Are you sorry?" Terry asked intrigued by Frank's cocky manner.

"No, I enjoyed it." He replied. "He felt so good and he was so easy to break too. I mean, by a few weeks after I got him, he wouldn't make a sound. Not unless I told him to."

"Why do you think he gave up so easily?" Terry asked.

"Because he realized I was the boss and that he was a piece of scum who nobody cared about and that nobody was coming to rescue him." Frank said smiling.

"Do you think he deserved it?" Terry asked.

"I don't care what he deserved, all I know is that I got what I wanted and never paid a single dime for any of it."

"What do you mean you never paid for it? Didn't you have to feed him?" Terry asked now repulsed by the man sitting across from him.

"No." Frank answered quickly.

"He lived with you four years. He would have died of starvation if you didn't feed him." Terry commented.

"What I gave him is not what people like you would consider food but the shit's still breathing so I guess it worked." Frank explained.

"What did you give him? Do you think you took care of him?" Terry asked.

"I did more for him than what he'd gotten in the past." Frank answered.

"And what was that?" Terry asked.

"A bed to sleep on and a roof over his head." Frank replied staring off at the cement wall behind Terry's head.

"He didn't get that before so what, you saved him." Terry asked jotting Frank's answers down on his clipboard.

"In a way, at least now the little shit can say he's gotten some because when word gets out about how damaged he is, nobody is ever going to want him." Frank smiled as he thought about what he could still do to the kid even from behind bars.

"What about Dean? He's taking care of Sam." Terry replied.

"I suggest you dig deeper into the relationship between those two. He has to be getting something out of the kid, only reason to keep him around." Frank argued.

"So you think that it is absolutely impossible that anybody, like Dean, could ever actually care about Sam and want to do what's best for him." He concluded

"He's scum, nobody gives a shit about that kid. If they did, people would have stopped me a long time ago, hell they never would have given him to me in the first place." Frank answered.

Terry nodded and left the room a few minutes later. After having that particular conversation, he was more than certain that Frank was not only guilty but that he wasn't insane either. He knew what he was doing, he just didn't care.

DW/SW

Dr. Boston smiled when Sam walked into her office. She wasn't quite sure how today's session would go. The trial was set to start soon and she had to get Sam ready to be able to face what happened to him, not just in front of a crowd of strangers but in front of his attacker as well.

Sam sat down on the couch.

"We talked a little bit about this last time but I was hoping we could discuss it more today." She said coming and sitting across from him.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"The trial… and Frank." She answered.

"I don't want to." Sam replied immediately.

"I think you should." She pushed gently.

"Why?" Sam asked an edge of panic in his voice.

"Because Sam, if you can't talk about it to me, how are going to tell a court room full of strangers." She knew she was being harsh but she needed to push Sam into facing it.

Sam's face paled.

"Sam, I think it'd help you. You can't keep everything bottled up inside, one day you're going to explode or worse you could turn into him." Dr. Boston knew she was treading on thin ice and wasn't surprised by Sam's reaction.

"I'd never do that!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…" Sam stopped.

"Because why Sam, why wouldn't you do that? What's stopping you?" Dr. Boston questioned.

"Because I don't want others to hurt as much as I do." Sam answered softly.

"What makes you hurt?" She asked.

Sam shrugged and studied his feet.

"Sam, what is it that makes you hurt enough to never do what happened to you to someone else?" Dr. Boston inquired.

"I just… I can't explain it… I use to pray that somebody would kill me so that I wouldn't have to face him in the morning. I felt so alone and… and because I hadn't ever really been taken care of in the past, I thought…" Sam drifted off.

"You thought what Sam?" Dr. Boston asked kindly. Now that she did have Sam talking about it, she needed to make sure they did it in a caring and supportive way.

"I thought I deserved it." Sam answered quietly.

"What is it that you think you deserved?" She asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Do you think you deserve Dean and Ace?" Dr. Boston said moving a little closer to Sam. She could see his shoulders shaking and knew that this might end soon.

"I don't know… Dean says I do but I don't know if I believe him." Sam replied.

"Why don't you believe him?" She asked.

"Because… because I'm used goods." Sam said in a soft voice.

"Have you told Dean this?" She asked, the reason why she kept going back to Dean was because she knew he was someone Sam felt safe with.

Sam nodded.

"And what does Dean say?" She asked.

"He tells me I'm not and that…" Sam drifted off.

"That what Sam?" Dr. Boston was actually surprised at how much Sam was talking today, granted she was pushing him to but she also knew that he needed to get it out.

"That I don't deserve what happened to me." Sam replied.

"And do you believe him?"

Sam didn't answer.

Dr. Boston looked at the clock on the wall and realized that their time was unfortunately up. She hated that today's session had to end on this note and hoped that he could possibly continue this conversation at home with Dean.

* * *

So, how was that? Let me know what you thought please and I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Thanks! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I hope everyone's having a good Memorial day weekend and I want to send out a HUGE Thank You to all of our servicemen and women, past, present and future for their dedication, loyalty and sacrifice for us! God bless you and your sacrifices are truly appreciated!

Secondly, I want to send out a HUGE Thank You to all of you guys, my readers. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter so much and I hope you like this one as well. This one is mostly comfort and fluff, Dean trying to boot Sam's confidence before he has to testify next chapter.

Thirdly, the song in this chapter is All I Really Want by Steven Curtis Chapman if you're interested at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of it it! Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

Dean was in the living room trying to relax from the past couple days emotionally draining events when he heard a crash and the sound of something breaking coming from the kitchen.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean called.

There was no answer peaking Dean's concern. He put the remote down and walked into the kitchen. "Sam, what happened? I heard a crash, are you okay?"

Sam shook his head no.

"What happened?" Dean repeated, worry evident in his features. He walked over to Sam and reached a hand out, gently placing it on his shoulder. It was then that he realized the kid was shaking. This was definitely more than just a broken plate and Dean intended to find out what was making his kid brother so upset. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

He shrugged.

Dean stepped in front of him and took the broken plate out of Sam's hand. He led him over to the sink and rinsed out the cut which thankfully wasn't deep. As he did so, he noticed how Sam was blinking excessively and biting his lip. After that was done, Dean led Sam to the kitchen table and sat him down in one of the chairs. "Sammy, what is it and don't say nothing. I know something's wrong."

"Please don't make me. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Sam practically pleaded though Dean didn't have a clue as to what Sam was talking about.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked.

"_Him_" Sam whispered. "Dr. Boston said I needed to, I don't want to." Tears were spilling down Sam's cheeks and Dean wasn't quite sure what to do. In a sense, he knew Dr. Boston was right, Sam did have to talk. Preferably now before his first time was in front of a group of strangers but he was also worried about pushing the kid when he was obviously this upset.

Dean reached across the table and gently wrapped his hand around Sam's uninjured one. "I don't want to push you and I won't force you to but I think you should talk Sam, it might help you feel better if you let some of what you're feeling go. That's all I want Sam, that's all any of us want. For you to feel confidant, happy, to see you smile but as long as you keep all that anger and sadness bottled up, none of that's going to happen. I know you don't believe me and I'm not sure how many more times I can say it but you're one of the best people I know."

Sam shook his head, more tears falling from his hazel eyes.

"Yes you are Sam." Dean argued. He refused to let Sam travel back down that road of self-loathing, not when they'd been making baby steps in the other direction. "You're so brave, I don't know anybody who could go through the hell you have and survived."

"I'm not the only one who's had a hard time recently." Sam said quietly and Dean was actually pleased that Sam wasn't focusing only on his pain. Empathy didn't come from hopeless despair.

"You're right and while losing my parents was awful and one of the worst things I've ever had to deal with, it's nothing compared to how strong you are." Dean replied. "When they died, I had my friends to lean on but you… you went through all that without someone else in your corner. That takes a lot of strength kid and I don't think I could have done it. But that's not the only reason why I'm proud of you. You're one of the most compassionate people I've seen, you and my mom… there's not many people like you. And you're smart."

"No, I'm not… I can't do the math without asking for help." Sam disagreed.

"Okay, so you've got a little trouble when it comes to math but you're not the only one. Countless people need help in school, doesn't mean you're stupid or anything." He argued. "Just takes a little bit more work but you can do it."

"You really think I'm a good person?" Sam asked a few minutes later and Dean hoped that Sam was ready to believe it himself.

"I don't think Sam, I know you are." Dean answered confidently.

Sam nodded and wiped his hand across his eyes. "Sorry about the plate." He said quietly.

"I don't care about the plate, just wanted to make sure you're okay." Dean replied. "And Sam, you know I'm here, no matter what else is going on. If you need to talk to me or just want to sit together, just let me know. I'm always here for you."

Sam nodded again. "Part of me does but…"

"But what?" Dean asked.

"But I don't really know where to start." Sam answered.

"Anywhere you like, I'm not in any rush." Dean leaned back in his seat as if to emphasize his point and smiled patiently while waiting for Sam to gather the courage to say what was on his mind.

"I guess right now I'm scared." He admitted.

"I don't blame you but you know your big brother's not going to let anything happen." He reassured.

"I know." Sam replied surprising Dean with that little vote of confidence. "But that's not really what I'm afraid of."

"Then what is it?" Dean asked.

"I'm scared that they won't believe me and that they'll let him off." He answered.

Dean knew there was no chance in hell that the bastard was getting off, not with Sam's testimony or the tapes. And then it hit him like a tidal wave, Sam didn't know about the tapes. _Shit_ Dean thought. He was debating about weather or not he should break that news to Sam now or wait when he realized Sam was trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry Sam, I missed that." He apologized.

"I asked you if you thought he was going to get off." Sam repeated.

Dean shook his head no. "Not with your testimony, he won't."

"But Dean, what if they don't believe me?" Sam asked. "I mean, what if they think I'm making it up or something?"

"Sam, trust me, they'll believe you." Dean replied trying to delay breaking the news to Sam as he knew it would upset him.

"How do you know that?" Sam pleaded.

"Because Chelsea has substantial evidence that supports your testimony." Dean explained.

"What do you mean? What kind of evidence?" Sam asked nervously.

"When they searched the house, they found something." Dean started.

"What did they find?" Anxiety was clear in his voice.

"They found… dammit Sammy, they found tapes of… of Frank and you." Dean revealed.

"What? And they're going to show people these?" Sam asked, tears filling his eyes as he thought about the public being able to watch what was done to him.

"Only to help prove Frank's guilt." Dean answered.

"More like they can see what a Hoare I am." Sam said in a broken voice.

"No Sammy, no, that's not what people are going to think at all kiddo. They are going to see those videos and realize how disgusting and guilty Frank is." Dean replied. "You're the only one who sees what happened as your fault. Nobody blames you but you."

"So it's all me then? Because to everybody else I'm just what Dean? A poor, pathetic helpless victim?" Sam asked, anger tinting his voice.

"You're a kid Sam. A kid. Frank's a grown man, what happened is his fault. He's the one to blame." Dean matched Sam's tone of voice. "No one expected you to be able to stop him."

Sam was quiet save for the soft sniffling. "I don't want to do this anymore Dean. I just want to close my eyes and wake up and have everything be a bad dream but I can't because it's my life."

"I know you want this all to be over Sam, I know you do and believe me, I'd give anything to just lock Frank up and throw away the key to save you from this but I can't." Dean gave Sam's hand another gentle tug. "But you know what I can do."

Sam shook his head.

"We can do this together Sam, we get through the trial and we can put all of this behind us. Forget about him and move on." He smiled softly.

"It's not that easy, I mean, it was almost everyday for four years… I don't think I'll ever forget it." Sam replied sadly. "Sometimes when I get really scared, I can still feel him… his hands or I can smell the alcohol on his breath." Sam looked away ashamed and Dean could feel his heart braking a little more at Sam's admission.

"Maybe it seems that way now but you give it time and hopefully the memories will fade." Dean said hoping he wasn't lying to the kid. "Your nightmares are already getting better." Dean said trying to encourage Sam that there was indeed a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Still Dean, what if…" Sam drifted off.

"What if what?" Dean asked.

"I know you guys want me to start school soon. I know I have to but what if I get there and I can't talk to anybody because of this?" Sam asked and Dean could tell that Sam was quickly growing upset again. "I'll be a freak…"

"You're not a freak." Dean corrected. "And Sammy, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it okay kiddo. Let's only worry about the here and now alright." Dean answered as he knew that the next couple weeks would probably be some of the toughest the two of them would ever face together. They'd spent the majority of the past week with Chelsea preparing to testify in the coming days.

The trial had started a few days ago and it was quickly gaining attention. Dean, Mike and Sean were all doing what they could to protect Sam's dignity and privacy for as long as they could because once he testified, it was sure to get worse.

DW/SW

"Go get your shoes on." Dean said walking into the living room about an hour later.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I got a treat for you." Dean replied while slipping into his jacket.

Sam walked quickly down the hall and put on his boots before grabbing his heavy winter coat. It had recently started to snow. "Where are we going?" Sam asked as he followed Dean out to the car.

"Somewhere." Dean answered vaguely.

"Dean!" Sam whined. "Tell me!"

"You'll find out soon enough and trust me, it'll be fun." He smiled and pulled out of the driveway. He doubted Sam had ever done this before.

Sam huffed and sat in the passenger seat wondering where Dean had decided to take them and what 'treat' this was.

"We're here." Dean parked the car on the side of the dirt road and smiled.

"A Christmas tree farm?" Sam asked, surprise and wonder in his eyes.

"Yup." Dean replied while happily reminiscing. "It's going to be Christmas soon and we don't have a tree so I figured we'd better get a move on it."

Sam nodded. "I've never had Christmas before, not a real one."

"Well then, this'll be new for the both of us." Dean replied oddly okay with that fact. "C'mon, let's go."

Dean and Sam walked up to the little booth at the entrance gate and Dean flashed the older man a smile. "Dean! How you been my boy?" Randy, the owner of the lot asked surprised but happy to see John's boy out and about. The last he'd heard, the kid was in a bad way after his parent's.

"Good, busy but good. How about yourself?" He smiled.

"Oh you know how it is, life's moving too fast nowadays." Randy answered.

Dean nodded and turned to Sam. "Um… Randy, this is Sammy, my kid brother. Sammy, this is Randy, he owns this place."

Sam smiled shyly but stuck close to Dean's side.

"Hi Sam, good to meet you. I hope you're keeping this guy on his toes." Sam didn't answer. "Well, you two best be off and go find yourselves a good fat one." Randy said before turning to a group of customers who had found their tree and were ready to pay.

They'd been walking through the 'forest' for a while before Sam stopped at a slightly pitiful tree. "What about this one Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it'll hold many ornaments." Dean replied. "Let's try to find one with a few more branches."

"Okay." Sam turned and walked down the hill, Dean a few steps behind him. Dean smiled inwardly at the sight of Sam walking through the dense forest turning around now and then to make sure his big brother wasn't far behind.

"What about this one?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head before pointing to his latest find. "I wanna get this one."

Dean walked around the tree, checking to see if the branches were overall even and found that he was satisfied. "Good pick Sammy. You wanna take a whack at it?" He asked holding the machete out to Sam.

Sam looked nervous.

"It's okay, you don't have to." Dean smiled reassuringly and began to cut the tree down. "Timbre!" He yelled with a smile on his face. Seven months ago, he thought that this time of year would be hell without his mom's gingerbread cookies or helping his dad hang the lights outside but instead as he focused on making this Sam's best Christmas ever, it was looking pretty good and those feelings of immense sadness weren't quite so blaring.

Together, Sam and Dean dragged the tree back up the hill where Dean paid the twenty bucks for it and Sam received a free candy cane, courtesy of Randy. Once they were home, Dean dug the Christmas tree stand out from the garage and then they set it up in the living room. Over the next couple days, the two decorated the yard putting up a fake Santa and hanging lights allowing Sam a small reprieve from the trial and his worries.

DW/SW

"You want to go hang out at Mike's for a little while and see Ace?" Dean asked hoping the kid would be okay with Mike while he went out and ran some special errands.

"Okay," Sam grabbed his jacket and walked out to the car.

Sam said a quick 'hi' to Mike before walking through the house looking for his pup. "Mind if Sam stays here for a little while, I gotta run some errands and I can't do them if he's there." Dean said as he and Mike stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure no problem." Mike smiled knowingly.

"Thanks, I'm just going to go tell him." Dean walked down the hall and found Sam playing tug-o-war with Ace in the back bedroom. "Who's winning?" He asked.

Startled, Sam let go of the rope making Ace the winner.

"Guess you've got to have a rematch now." He smiled and sat down beside Sam. "Listen kiddo, there's some errands I gotta run. You wanna stay here with Ace and Mike?" He asked.

"How long are you going to be?" Sam asked sounding unsure.

"Not long, an hour tops." Dean answered.

"I guess I could stay here. What are you going to do?" He asked scratching Ace behind one of his ears.

"It's a surprise." Dean smiled. "Okay, I've got my cell so you can call me if you need to and have fun alright. I'll see you in an hour."

Dean thanked Mike again and then drove to the mall. His first stop was the pet store; if the kid was going to get the pup then they had to make sure he was properly stocked on puppy supplies.

DW/SW

"Hey Sam you hungry at all?" Mike asked a little while later.

"Are you?" Sam replied.

"A little, what do you want?" He asked knowing that the kid was hungry but didn't want to admit to it.

"Whatever you're having." Sam walked out to the kitchen, Ace on his heels, and stood by the fridge.

"Grill cheese sandwiches it is." Mike grabbed the bread, butter and cheese and began to prepare the meal. "So, how are you?" He wanted to know how Sam thought Dean was doing and hoped to let the kid know he'd made an impact on him.

"Okay." Sam answered.

"Why just okay?" Mike asked.

Sam shrugged and Mike backed off. "You looking forward to the holidays?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be different. The only thing is I don't really know what to get Dean." Sam explained.

"Anything you get him will be great." Mike reassured.

"It's just that he's done so much for me… I want to do something special for him." Sam answered.

"Sam, just like Dean does stuff for you, you do stuff for him as well. I know you don't realize it because you didn't know him back then but you've really changed his life. He's a happier person now." He replied. "He'll love anything you do for him."

Sam nodded quietly contemplating Mike's thoughts.

A few minutes later the sandwiches were done and Sam and Mike sat down at the table to eat them.

DW/SW

Sam was lying on his bed, doing some 'homework' while Dean made dinner. After promising to keep his door open, Dean had reluctantly agreed to let the kid hang out by himself for a little while. Sam didn't want Dean to know it but he was working on a special gift for his big brother. He'd finished gluing the pictures on when he heard a song on the radio that he felt like he could totally relate to. It reminded him of all the Christmas holidays he'd spent in foster care or at various centers feeling forgotten and unimportant and how much that had all changed since he'd met Dean.

Not wanting to give anything away, Sam tucked his gift away in his nightstand drawer and walked out to the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, you finish your work?" Dean asked as he stirred the noodles.

Sam nodded.

"And it went okay?" Dean asked a little surprised that Sam hadn't asked him for any help.

"Yeah," Sam answered softly.

"Good, see I told you could do it." Dean encouraged.

"Um Dean," Sam started a few minutes later as he dug the toe of his shoe into the hardwood floor.

"Yeah." He said adding a little bit of salt into the mix.

"Can I use your computer please?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what for?" He questioned.

"It's a surprise." Sam smiled a little and then went out to the living room and picked Dean's laptop up.

"Sammy, dinner's ready!" Dean put the two plates on the table and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge.

Sam quickly grabbed the piece of paper off of the printer and ran to his room, hiding it with his card before joining Dean at the kitchen table. _What in the word are you up to?_ Dean thought.

DW/SW

"I don't know about you but I think we'd better hit the sack before Santa skips over our house." Dean joked.

Sam smiled as he burrowed underneath the covers. It was Christmas Eve and Sam had had a blast and couldn't wait for tomorrow. He'd been allowed to open one present which turned out to be a dog collar and leash, while he and Dean drank their hot chocolate and watched classic Christmas movies.

Dean put an arm around Sam and waited until he was sure he was asleep. Once he was positive the kid wouldn't wake anytime soon, he got up and called Mike.

"Merry Christmas." Dean smiled when Sam woke the next morning.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Sam smiled back, eager to not only open his presents but give Dean his gift.

"What do you want to do first? Open presents or have breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Open presents!" Sam sounded like an excited little kid and it made Dean's spirits soar that he could make Sam forget about the trial and his troubles, even if it was only for a day.

"Alright, let's go." He replied. "Wait," Dean grabbed the back of Sam's t-shirt and grinned. "You gotta close your eyes."

"Dean!" Sam whined.

"Close them!" Dean ordered.

Sam closed his eyes and allowed Dean to lead him out to the living room. "Open!" Dean whispered and was ecstatic to see the smile on Sam's face when he saw all the presents under the tree, along with one very special one in the middle.

"Ace!" Sam practically squealed and ran over to the dog kennel and opened it before pulling the puppy out and holding him to his chest. He turned around and stared at Dean with tears in his eyes.

Dean smiled and wiped his thumb across Sam's cheek. "You wanna open your other presents because I think this little guy might need some stuff."

Sam nodded and sat down, cross-legged on the floor with Ace on his lap. Dean began handing Sam present after present and soon the living room was a sea of wrapping paper, ribbon and bows. Most of Sam's presents had something to do with Ace but there were also a couple CD's, some books and movies and a couple pairs of clothes.

"I… I um I have something for you." Sam set Ace down beside him and walked over to Dean's stalking. "It's not much but I um… I hope you like it." It was obvious he was nervous about Dean's reaction.

Dean smiled when Sam handed him the envelope. "Thanks kiddo." He ripped it open and pulled out the homemade card Sam had made for him. The border was filled out with pictures of the two of them from their camping trip to just hanging around the house. There was also a picture of Ace sitting in-between them. In the center were the lyrics to the song Sam had heard that one afternoon with a note at the bottom.

_I don't know if you remember me or not_

_I'm one of the kids they brought in from the home_

_I was a red haired boy in an old green flannel shirt_

_You may not have seen me, I was standing off alone_

_I didn't come and talk to you because that's never worked before_

_And you'll probably never see this letter anyway_

_But just in case there's something you can do to help me out_

_I'll ask you one more time_

_All I really want for Christmas_

_Is someone to tuck me in_

_A shoulder to cry on if I lose_

_Shoulders to ride on if I win_

_There's so much I could ask for_

_But there's just one thing I need_

_All I really want for Christmas is a family_

_Well I guess I should go ahead and tell you now_

_If it's really true about that list you have_

_Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight_

_And I'm really trying hard not to be bad_

_But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with_

_Or maybe they could teach me how to get along_

_And from everything I've heard what sounds like the greatest gift on earth_

_Would be a mom_

_All I really want for Christmas_

_Is someone to tuck me in_

_A shoulder to cry on if I lose_

_Shoulders to ride on if I win_

_There's so much I could ask for_

_But there's just one thing I need_

_All I really want for Christmas _

_Is someone who will be here to sing me happy birthday for the next 100 years_

_And it's okay if they're not perfect, even if they're a little broken_

_That's alright cause so am I_

_Well I guess I should go_

_It's almost time for bed_

_And maybe next time I thank you_

_I'll be at home _

_Cause all I really want for Christmas_

_Is someone to tuck me in_

_Tell me I'll never be alone_

_Someone whose love will never end_

_Of all I that could ask for _

_There's just one thing I need_

_All I really want for Christmas, all I really want for Christmas_

_Is a family_

_Just a family, that's all I really need_

_Dean,_

_I know this is cheesy but I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. You don't know how much your support and love means to me. You could have turned your back and told me to get out of your shop but you didn't. Instead you offered me something I've never had before, the chance to start a life free of pain and worry. I used to feel like no one cared about what happened to me and that I was unimportant to the rest of the world but you've showed me just how wrong I was. You're the best big brother I could have ever asked for. Merry Christmas and I love you._

_Your Sammy _

Dean wiped the moisture from his eyes and walked over to where Sam was standing.

"I know you don't like…" Sam started before Dean cut him off.

"I love you too kiddo." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sam's head.

Sam stood there in shock. While he knew Dean cared about him, to actually have someone say those three words to him was like a dream come true. It gave him the confidence boost he'd needed in order to feel like just maybe he could actually make something of himself instead of just being someone's play toy. Sam wrapped his arms tight around his big brother and buried his face in Dean's pajama shirt feeling like he had just won the lottery.

* * *

So, how was that? Let me know what you thought please. Thanks! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was hard to write as I have no knowledge of how trials work so please forgive me if it's inaccurate or horrible. Also, it might be a little while before I'm able to get the next chapter up. Graduation is next week and I have family coming and my mom is taking an online course so I doubt I'll be able to use it much (but hopefully I'll get a laptop for graduation so I can write more... keep your fingers crossed). I hope you guys like this one and please let me know what you thought of it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The evidence had been presented and now it was time for the testimonies to start. The first witness that Chelsea was going to call to the stand was Dr. Leigh, the woman who had originally examined Sam. "Please state your name and occupation for the jury." She began.

"My name is Dr. Leigh and I am a pediatrician at County General." She stated.

"And you examined Sam Logan correct?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, Dean called and scheduled an appointment and I gave Sam a check-up and an examination later that day." Dr. Leigh answered.

"The examination was pretty through right?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, Dean told me that he had seen the defendant, Mr. Towers, assault Sam which prompted me to give Sam a rape kit." She explained.

"Objection, speculation!" Mr. Lyons interrupted.

"Objection overruled." The judge responded.

"And what did you find when you preformed the rape kit?" Chelsea questioned.

"There were positive signs of rape. Sam had severe scarring and bruising in and around his anal cavity." Dr. Leigh answered.

"Did you question Sam about this at all?" Chelsea asked.

"I did." She answered.

"And what was his response?" Chelsea asked.

"Objection your honor, hearsay." Paul spoke up.

"It's not hearsay if the witness was part of the conversation." Chelsea argued.

"Objection over-ruled." The judge decided.

"What did Sam say when you questioned him about his scars?" Chelsea repeated.

"He said that his boss got angry sometimes and that he wasn't good enough for him." Dr. Leigh replied.

"Did he ever say who his boss was?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, the defendant, Frank Towers." Dr. Leigh answered.

"No further questions." Chelsea was feeling pretty good about the chances of winning this case as she sat down at the prosecution table. Not only did she have the mattress and the tapes but she also had several people who were willing to testify about Frank's sick habits.

"You testified that Sam said his boss, my client, is the one who abused him, correct?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Sam stated that he wasn't good enough for his boss Frank." Dr. Leigh repeated.

"So Sam said that Frank hit him, did Sam ever tell you that Frank was the one who raped him?" He asked.

"No, not in those exact words although when I asked him if he'd ever been sexually hurt by Frank, his answer was yes." Dr. Leigh answered.

"So we don't know for sure that Frank is the one who raped Sam?" Paul asked.

"No we don't know if Frank raped him or did a different act." Dr. Leigh replied.

"No further questions." Paul replied.

DW/SW

Dean took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on. It had been a long and exhausting day and he was hoping to catch just a few minutes of peace. He should have known that that was just too much to ask as the second he turned the television on, the news anchor was doing a story on the trial which was the talk of the town.

He heard Sam walk down the hall and the soft closing of his bedroom door. Dean would have preferred that Sam had slammed it. It seemed like since the trial had started, Sam had deflated. He was once again quiet and withdrawn, almost as if he was trying to be invisible and Dean felt like they were back on square one.

Dean sighed and turned the TV off before walking down the hall to Sam's room. Standing outside the closed bedroom door, he could hear soft crying coming from inside. "Sammy, it's just me okay kiddo." Dean pushed the door open and walked inside.

Sam was sitting on his bed, his face buried in his knees and Ace trying to get some attention from his distraught owner. Dean made his way to Sam's bed and sat down beside him.

"Everybody knows Dean." Sam sobbed.

Dean thought about how to respond to that without making the kid more upset. He knew he couldn't lie to him. That would just make Sam feel even more isolated than he already was. "You're right Sam, they do know about Frank."

"And me." Sam added.

Dean reached up and wiped a gentle hand across Sam's cheek. "They know how brave you are. People care about you Sam, weather you see it or not they do." Sam looked at Dean with disbelief in his eyes. "Sammy, did you know that I've had customers ask me how you're doing? They want to see you succeed and Frank go to jail Sam. People you don't even know are proud of you."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For taking matters into your own hands, for standing up and saying that you'd had enough." Dean answered. "For not letting Frank get away with it."

Sam was quiet as he contemplated what Dean had just said.

"I don't want to be a victim anymore Dean." Sam said in a hushed tone of voice.

"You're not." Dean replied. "You stopped being one when you walked out that door and didn't look back. That takes guts Sam and you did it."

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

DW/SW

The next person up on the witness box was Terry Shiman, the psychologist who had evaluated Frank a few weeks before. "I'm Terry Shiman and I work for the local police department as their psychologist." He stated for the jury.

"How long have you been working with the police force?" The prosecutor asked.

"Eleven years." He replied.

"And you are the one who evaluated the defendant, Mr. Towers, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes, I did the evaluation." Terry answered.

"And after evaluating Mr. Towers, what have you concluded?" Chelsea asked.

"I, along with the opinions of other specialists, diagnosed Mr. Towers with an antisocial personality disorder." Terry explained.

"For those of us who do not have a degree in psychology could you please tell us what that actually means?" Chelsea asked.

"Certainly, mental disorders are diagnosed when the person's behavior is atypical, maladaptive and unjustifiable. Personality disorders are diagnosed when the person's behavior interferes with their lives and prevents them from functioning in society. In Mr. Tower's case, he was diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder which basically means that he has no use of morals, of right and wrong." Terry explained.

"So what you're saying is that when Mr. Towers was beating and raping Sam, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He just didn't care." Chelsea stated.

"That's exactly right. Mr. Towers knows what's acceptable and what's not and he chooses to ignore those rules set by society. This is a disorder we often see in sociopaths or serial killers. They know what they are doing and they don't care how their actions affect those around them." He answered.

"Is Mr. Towers sane?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, he has a personality disorder. Not a mental disorder, he is in complete control of his actions." Terry replied.

"No further questions." Chelsea said before sitting down at the prosecution table.

"Mr. Shiman, is it true that antisocial disorders run in families?" Paul asked.

"Yes, it is common for a person diagnosed with the disorder to have had a parent who also had it." Terry answered.

"So, my client was predisposed to it?" Paul questioned.

"It's possible, yes." Terry answered.

"And if he was predisposed to the disorder then wouldn't it be fair to say that he is not in control of his actions, not if he is this way by inheritance." Paul asked.

"Even if Mr. Towers was genetically predisposed to the disorder, his actions are still his own." Terry replied.

"No further questions." Paul returned to his table hoping to win the jury over with his cross-examination of the boys' guardian, Dean Winchester who was scheduled to testify next.

DW/SW

"Hey, thanks for coming over." Dean said when Mike walked in the front door.

"No problem." Mike replied.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to be so…" Dean said glancing down the hall towards Sam's room. The closer it got to Sam's scheduled testifying date, the more nervous and anxious the kid got and Dean did not like the idea of leaving him alone, even if Mike was here.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him and you'll be home when you'll be home." Mike tried to smile reassuringly.

Dean nodded before he walked down the hall and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. "Hey kiddo, can I come in for a minute?" He asked.

He heard a muffled 'yeah'.

Dean pushed the door open and walked into Sam's room, closing the door behind him. Sam was sitting on his bed, his shoulders slumped with Ace lying next to him with his head on Sam's lap. "I just wanted to say bye and that I'll be home later okay. Mike's here and I'll call you as soon as I can." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gently squeezed. "It's going to be okay Sam, it will be."

Sam nodded and turned his head away. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours then."

Dean smiled a little. "I'll be home as soon as I can and then you can pick dinner tonight alright."

Sam nodded again and gave Dean a small smile. Dean affectionately ruffled Sam's hair. "Bye kiddo." He said before walking out of Sam's room and heading towards his car.

"Bye Dean." Sam mumbled.

DW/SW

Dean sat in the witness box trying to keep a neutral and calm expression when the reality was that he'd love to have just five minutes alone with the bastard sitting less than twenty feet away from him. He had been sworn in and Chelsea had just started her line of questioning. She asked him to state his name and relation to the defendant for the jury.

"I'm Dean Winchester and the defendant abused my younger brother." Dean said with barely contained hatred and anger in his voice.

"Mr. Winchester, can you please tell us what happened on the afternoon of August 26th, 1999." Chelsea asked.

"Sam, my younger brother, and I were at my garage. I was working on a customer's car and I needed something from the front office so I asked Sam to go out there to get it for me." Dean answered.

"And what happened next?" Chelsea asked.

"It was taking Sam much longer than it should have and I heard some noise coming from the front office so I walked out there to check it out." Dean explained.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"Frank, the defendant, had Sam pushed up against the wall and he'd unzipped Sam's jeans." Dean replied.

"What was Frank doing?" Chelsea asked.

"He had his hand down Sam's pants and was molesting him." Dean said with determination in his voice. He'd do anything, no matter how hard it was to say, to put Sam's attackers behind bars.

"No further questions." Chelsea said taking a seat.

Paul stood up and approached Dean. "You said that you and Sam are brothers, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean replied.

"But Sam's not really your brother, right?" Paul asked.

"He's not my biological brother if that's what you mean." Dean answered.

"So what, he's your adopted brother then?" Paul questioned.

Dean sighed. He and Sam never really discussed this because it wasn't an issue to them. "If you look at his adoption papers, it technically grants me as his parent but since we're only four years apart, it'd be a little weird so I call and treat him as if he's my little brother." Dean explained.

Paul nodded. "You also said you saw my client molesting Sam. Now, if that's true, why didn't you do something about it then?" Paul asked. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital or call the cops?"

"I had more pressing issues at that moment." Dean replied.

"More pressing issues than putting your brother's attacker behind bars?" Paul asked.

"I had to find the kid first." Dean answered.

"What do you mean you had to find the kid first? Wasn't he living with you?" Paul asked.

"He ran away. After I got Frank off of Sam, he ran away. I found him the next morning sitting behind my shop." There was a note of relief in Dean's voice.

"What about after you found him? Why not take him to the hospital then?" Paul asked.

"I did. I took him to the hospital that Monday." Dean argued.

"That Monday, so how many days did you wait?" Paul asked.

"Objection your honor, harassment." Chelsea interrupted.

"Objection sustained. Move on councilman." The judge ordered.

"You and Sam live together is that right?" He asked.

"Yes, kind of in the rulebook since I adopted him." Dean responded.

"So let me get this straight. You randomly meet a stranger, take him in without knowing a single thing about him and now what, the two of you are best buds?" Paul asked. "And you took him in under the goodness of your own heart. Well, aren't you a saint?"

"I knew he needed someone. If you had seen him when I first met him… he looked like he'd been through hell. He's a kid and I couldn't turn my back on him, not after I found out what your client had done to him."

"But you didn't know what my client had supposedly done to him until a few days later. What about before that, what made you, a single, good-looking guy in his early twenties decide to take in a kid like you would a stray puppy?"

"I don't know but something told me I had to." Dean answered truthfully.

"Something told you had to. You and Sam share a bed, correct?" Paul asked.

"It helps Sam sleep better if he knows I'm close by." Dean replied, a protective edge to his voice.

"Would you say Sam's an affectionate kid?" He asked.

"If he trusts you." Dean answered.

"Maybe a little too affectionate?" Paul asked.

"What are you saying? That's his fault! He's a kid and yes if he trusts you, he'll want a hug or something but there's no way, he asked for your client to rape him." Dean was shaking with barely contained rage. How dare this over-paid prick insinuate that Sam had asked to be treated like someone's play toy.

Paul nodded. "No further questions your honor."

DW/SW

"I'm home!" Dean called taking his jacket off and hanging it up by the door. He'd managed to shake his anger off or at least hide it away on the car ride home. The last thing he wanted to do was to make the kid even more nervous than he already was.

Down the hall, Mike grinned and turned to Sam. "Go." He ordered.

Sam ran down the hall and gave Dean a massive bear hug. "Hey kid, miss me much?" Dean smiled as he returned the hug.

Sam nodded. "You said I could pick dinner."

"I did." Dean agreed.

"I want spaghetti!" Sam said excitedly.

Dean looked at Sam a little surprised. He wasn't sure what had happened in the few hours he'd been gone but he was glad that Sam was feeling happier. Dean pulled out the pasta and the pots and pans. "You have fun with Mike?" He asked suspiciously just as Mike walked into the kitchen, a smile on his face.

Sam looked at Mike before grinning a little. "Yup."

"What'd you do?" Dean asked.

"It's a secret, I can't tell you." He replied.

DW/SW

"You wanna take Ace for a walk?" Dean asked. They'd had dinner and Dean wanted to prepare Sam for testifying tomorrow. He knew it would be rough on the kid.

Sam nodded and got off the couch. He walked to the kitchen and opened the door to the broom closet. He took Ace's leash off its hook and clipped it to the pup's collar. As they walked down the street, Dean began to feel like this was a bad idea. People were staring and pointing and he was more than just a little worried about what this would do to Sam's confidence levels. "Let's go home." He suggested just as a small group of people came up to them, one of which was holding a camera and a microphone.

"You're testifying tomorrow, how does that make you feel?" One guy asked trying to shove his way close to Sam.

Sam began to shake as his personal space was eaten up by overzealous reporters. Upon seeing Sam's reaction, Dean grew angry and pushed the leader back. "Get that camera out of my face before I fucking break it!" He yelled while Ace started to bark.

The man didn't listen and continued to press Sam with questions, each one making the teens nerves more apparent. "Do you think you can win this? Is there enough evidence? Are you ready to face your attacker?" It was the last question though that had Sam running into their house and Dean seeing red. Dean tackled the reporter, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "Go away! Get your fucking gear and go! I swear to god, if you ever come back here again the next story you'll be doing will be about what it's like six feet under." He shook the man off and made his way inside.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean called worriedly. He ran down the hall and found Sam sitting on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest, crying, Ace at his feet. Dean sat down beside him and put his arms around Sam. "Shh, I got you, you're big brother's here, shh, Sammy, shh." He comforted as he rubbed Sam's back and ran a hand through the teen's hair. Sam continued to sob against Dean's chest, gaining a little comfort from the feel of Dean's protective arms around him. "I've got you Sammy, I've got you."

After a while Sam sniffed and ran a hand over his face before putting his head back on Dean's chest. "Is that how people are going to know me Dean?" He asked quietly.

"Only the people who don't know you kid and those people don't matter." Dean reassured. "I know that that's just something that happened to you. It's not who you are or what defines you. It doesn't make you Sam."

"One person willing to give me the time of day." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sam, I know I can't tell you that from here on out it's going to be lollipops and rainbows because it won't be and yes I guarantee you that some people will be dicks and see you as a statistic or whatever, but to the rest of us, you're you Sam. You're brown hair, hazel eyes and a smile when you're feeling comfortable." Dean said continuing to rub Sam's back. "That's what you've got to remember kiddo, that you're not alone in this and I know tomorrow is going to be tough. It was hard for me but I know you can do it. You keep your eyes on Chelsea and on me and you answer the questions truthfully, Sam and you'll do it. I know you can."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" Sam asked.

"Because I know you can do anything you set your mind to." Dean replied.

DW/SW

"You ready kiddo?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway to Sam's room.

Sam shook his head. "But I don't have a choice do I?" He responded and wiped the remnants of his tears away.

Dean smiled sympathetically as Sam bent down to give Ace a hug goodbye. "I'll see you later boy."

"Let's go." Dean said leading the way to the car.

Sam was silent the entire way to the courthouse and Dean knew they were past the point of reassurance. After sitting in the car for a few minutes of awkward silence, both Sam and Dean got out of the car, hopeful to avoid any lingering reporters. Once that was successful they made their way through the courthouse towards the room where the trial was taking place. "Sammy, wait, I want to talk to you for a minute." Dean pulled Sam to the side and kneeled down in front of him. "When we go in there, I want you to keep your eyes on me or Chelsea. Don't look at Frank, he doesn't deserve that."

"I'm scared." He admitted quietly.

"I know you are but remember how brave you are and how proud of you I am?" Dean asked with an encouraging smile on his face.

Sam nodded.

"You just answer the questions truthfully Sam and don't worry about Frank being there. They have police officers inside and I'll be there as well." Dean replied.

Sam bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean returned the hug before whispering, "Let's go get this done with okay kiddo."

Sam nodded but lingered inside Dean's embrace for an extra moment. He walked hesitantly behind Dean as they entered the courtroom. Frank was already sitting at the defense's table, his lawyer on one side and a police officer on the other. Sam tried to control the shaking of his hands but found himself grabbing the back of Dean's shirt. Dean turned around and covered Sam's hand with his. Feeling Dean's strong grip on his trembling hand reminded Sam that he wasn't alone and he took a deep breath as he walked past Frank to the witness box.

Frank smiled inwardly as he watched Sam walk past him. He could still feel Sam trembling beneath him and he longed for the feel of the young boy's soft skin under his control. Sam had been his bliss and he was determined to get him back.

Dean took a seat behind the prosecution table and tried to project a comforting sense of confidence, something for Sam to focus on. Chelsea stood up and approached Sam before turning to the jury. She could see several sympathetic faces looking at the obviously scared teenager and hoped this would seal the deal.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked as Sam sat in the witness box.

Holding his right hand up, Sam nodded. "I… I do."

"Could you please state your name and relation to the defendant?" Chelsea started.

"I… I'm Sam Winchester and… and I was attacked by the defendant." Sam replied in a shaky voice.

"How old are you Sam?" Chelsea asked.

"Sixteen." Sam answered.

"How old were you when you met the defendant for the first time?" She asked.

"I was twelve." Sam said quietly.

"And how long after you met Frank, did the first attack occur?" Chelsea questioned.

"That… that night." Sam replied.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to will his tears away. "He… he came into the room and… and pushed me onto the bed."

"Did you try to fight him? Tell him no?" Chelsea prodded.

Sam nodded.

"Answer the question please." The judge stated.

"Yes..." Sam answered.

"What did Frank do when you fought back?" She questioned, glancing at the jury.

"He slapped me and told me to shut up." Sam angrily wiped away a tear.

"What happened next Sam?" Chelsea pushed.

"He… he pulled my…" Tears started to roll down Sam's face and Dean felt his heart brake.

"What did he do Sam?" Chelsea said after a moment.

"He pulled my pants down." Sam replied in a quiet and ashamed voice.

"What did he do after he pulled down your pants?" Chelsea asked.

"He told me I was his and then… then he…" Sam stopped.

"What did he do Sam?" Chelsea repeated.

"He… he…" Sam didn't want to admit it, not to strangers, hell not even to himself and was afraid to continue when he looked up and saw his big brother staring back at him. In a quiet voice Sam answered the question. "He raped me." He took a deep breath after admitting that. It was the first time he'd ever said that aloud and he couldn't believe that he just did it in a room full of strangers.

"Was that the only time Frank raped you?" Chelsea questioned.

Sam shook his head no. "He… he di… did it almost everyday."

Chelsea nodded encouragingly at Sam. "No more further questions."

Paul stood up and walked toward Sam. Dean sat up straighter and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He had the gut feeling that this wouldn't go well.

"How long did you live with my client for?" Paul asked.

"Four years." Sam replied.

"Four years, that's a long time. Why didn't you try to escape sooner?" He questioned.

"I did but he always caught me." Sam answered.

"So what you just gave up?" Paul asked.

"I didn't think anybody would believe me." Sam replied.

"If your life was as bad as it sounds, wouldn't it be worth the risk to try and stop it, to get away from it?" Paul asked in a somewhat taunting manner.

"I told you, he caught me." Sam turned to the jury with tears streaming down his face. "Please believe me, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not making this up, I swear, I'm not. Please believe me..." Sam sobbed and buried his face in his hands, unable to continue.

"No further questions." Paul said before returning to his seat.

Sam sat there crying his heart out and the judge realized that they would not be able to continue the trial today. She dismissed everyone and Dean growled at Paul as he made his way to Sam. "Sammy, come here kiddo." Dean gently grabbed Sam by the forearms and pulled him to his feet.

Sam took a step forward, practically launching himself into Dean's arms. Dean wrapped supportive and protective arms around Sam, trying to lessen the shaking that was coursing through Sam's body. "Shh Sammy shh," Dean comforted. He kept his arm around him as he led Sam out of the courtroom and to the Impala. Sam sat scrunched up close to Dean's side, crying softly against his shoulder.

DW/SW

Dean was sitting on the couch, not really paying much attention to the game as his mind wandered. The testimonies and evidence presentation was done and now it was all up to the jury. He hoped with all he had that Frank would be proven guilty. He knew that if Frank wasn't proven guilty that he would more than likely come after Sam and there was no way in hell that that sick bastard was ever laying another finger on Dean's baby brother. Not as long as there was still a breath in his body. Dean also realized that if the jury didn't convict Frank, it would be devastating to Sam's levels of self-worth and confidence. It had taken a lot of courage for the kid to be able to get up there and tell everyone what had so horrifically happened to him. If the jury allowed Frank to get off, Dean knew Sam would believe that he had not only deserved what had happened to him but that he wasn't worthy of being believed.

Sam was pacing back and fourth as they waited for the call and it was driving Dean mad. "Sammy, come here kiddo." He patted the space next to him and scooted over a little.

Sam walked over and sat down beside Dean, putting his head on Dean's chest. Dean muted the TV and began to rub Sam's arm. "Sammy…" Dean was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. He got up and walked over to the counter to retrieve it. "Hello?" He asked. "… yeah, we'll be there." He hung up before making his way back to the couch.

The next morning Dean woke early and found he had butterflies in his stomach. If he was nervous, then Sam had to be panicked. Chelsea had called late yesterday evening and had told them that the jury had reached a verdict and to be at the courthouse at eight o'clock sharp. Dean glanced across the bed to see Sam lying looking peaceful for the first time in a long time. He readjusted the covers over Sam's still sleeping form and quietly crawled out of bed.

After Sam had woken and they had each taken their showers and gotten dressed, they headed to the courthouse, hopeful that this would be the last time.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so here is the next part. I know it's shorter and I'm not too happy with the quality of parts of it but it's as good as it's going to get. I've had almost no time to write and I doubt that will change anytime soon so I figured I'd give you guys a shorter chapter rather than have you wait another week at least. Oh and the reading of the charges and the verdict... probably very incorrect but I tried. :(

Thank God that my very close-minded grandparents are gone! I love working with kids who have special needs (autism) and my grandma actually had the nerve to tell me that every single one of them is incredibly retarded and for society's sake they should either be taught how to be normal or be put in an institution! I seriously wanted to slap her! It's not about making these kids 'normal' for society's sake but trying to help them live the best quality life that they can. I love my kids and I'm incredibly proud of them, they didn't ask to be born that way but they are doing the best they can so if she has a problem with it than she can go bye-bye! Okay sorry for the rant, just a little pissed off right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of it.

On another and happier note, I want to thank all of you guys who are continuing to read this story and reviewing it. I'm very touched by the reviews that I've been getting! Also, I can only make it better if you guys let me know how I'm doing so your reviews along with constructive critism are always much appreciated! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Dean and Sam stood side by side behind the prosecution table as the jury filed in. Sam felt like his legs were made of jell-o and if he didn't have Dean to lean on, he might collapse from his nerves. Dean was standing perfectly still trying to look confidant while really his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. This was the moment of truth and he prayed that it went the way they needed it to.

Frank was sitting in his chair next to his lawyer, ready to reclaim what he'd lost. And this time, there would be no escape.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked causing Sam to unconsciously hold his breath.

"We have." The jury foreman replied.

"And how do you find the defendant on the charge of rape?" She asked.

"Guilty." He answered.

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of criminal sodomy?" The judge asked.

"Guilty." The foreman responded.

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of aggravated criminal sodomy?" She asked.

"Guilty." The foreman said causing a slight pang of fear to register with Frank while it made Dean and Sam feel a sense of relief.

"How do you find the defendant on the count of having aggravated indecent liberties with a minor?" She questioned.

"Guilty." He repeated.

"How do you find the defendant on the count of sexual exploitation of a minor?" Dean couldn't believe how many charges there were but if it kept the freak locked away, it was fine by him.

"Guilty." He reiterated.

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of promoting prostitution?" She asked.

"Guilty." The man replied.

The judge nodded and turned to Frank. "Sentencing will be decided at a later date. Court is adjourned."

"You son of a bitch!" Frank yelled across the courtroom. "I'll get you, just you wait and see! You might think you're safe but I'll come back…" Frank continued his rant as he was led from the courtroom.

Sam almost collapsed with relief and probably would have slunk to the floor if Dean hadn't caught him. Dean smiled as he patted Sam on the back, his own happy tears managing to make their way down his face. "It's over!" He congratulated Sam. "Thank you, thank you for everything." Dean said shaking hands with Chelsea.

"Just doing my job." She smiled back.

Dean bent his head and kissed the top of Sam's curls. "It's over kiddo,"

Sam had a dazed look on his face as tears filled his eyes and relief flooded through his body.

"C'mon, let's go home." Dean steered Sam out of the courtroom and towards the Impala. Sam was silent the entire way home and Dean wasn't sure what to make of that. He hoped the kid was doing alright.

DW/SW

"Afternoon Sam, how are you doing today?" Dr. Boston asked as Sam walked into her office.

Sam shrugged. He was feeling worn out but relieved.

"So I heard the verdict." She started.

Sam nodded.

"That must make you feel good." She prompted.

"Yeah, I was happy. I think Dean wanted to give him his own justice." Sam replied.

"And what would that have been?" Dr. Boston asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't think there would have been a jail cell just a casket."

"You think Dean would have killed Frank if he got the chance?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "He told me he would."

"And you believe him." Dr. Boston was impressed with not only how much Sam was talking today but that there weren't huge time gaps in his answers like usual.

Sam nodded again. "After I told him… what I'd been through, he um… he promised me he'd kill the next person who came near me like that."

"How did that make you feel?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think I was scared he'd be upset with me." Sam answered.

"Why did you think he'd be upset with you?" Dr. Boston asked.

"Because… because I was mad at myself." He whispered.

"Why were you mad at yourself?" She asked.

"I always thought that because I didn't fight back, I was maybe asking for it." Sam answered.

"Was Dean upset with you?" She asked.

Sam shook his head no. "He told me that he'd protect me and he kept his arms wrapped around me."

"And knowing he wasn't mad at you, how did that make you feel?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Safe." Sam replied.

She nodded. "Are you still mad at yourself?"

"Not as much as I used to be." Sam said a small hint of confidence in his voice.

Dr. Boston talked with Dean for a few extra minutes after the session ended. She let him know to just keep doing what he was and to keep trying to come up with ideas that would subtly boost Sam's confidence and independence levels.

DW/SW

Dean called Sean that night and told him that he wouldn't be at work the next day and he canceled Sam's tutoring with Mike. He wanted to give the kid some time to unwind and relax after being thrown through quite a few loops during the past few weeks. The two of them were sitting on the couch in companionable silence when Sam spoke. "I can't believe they believed me." Sam said quietly. He'd been thinking about what he and Dr. Boston had discussed and was surprised that he found himself wanting to talk more about it.

"They would have been idiots not to." Dean replied.

"I didn't think they would, that anybody would listen to me." It seemed as if Sam was talking more to himself than to Dean. "I mean, when the abuse first started I use to tell myself someone will come, someone will help me but as time went by and nobody did… it made me feel like I was on my own and I couldn't change it no matter how much I wanted to."

"That's all over now Sam, anytime you need help with anything, there are people, myself included, who are willing to help you out." Dean answered. "And if you don't like the direction something's going, you always have the power to change it."

"I know and I still can't quite believe it." Sam whispered.

"Believe what?" Dean asked.

"That I'm safe now." He turned to look at Dean and gave him a smile. "I know I am."

Dean smiled back glad Sam was slowly but surely gaining confidence.

DW/SW

Ring-ring

Ring-ring

"I got it!" Sam yelled snatching the phone off its cradle. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam it's me." Mike answered.

"Oh hey," Sam walked down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him, making sure Dean couldn't listen in.

"You alone?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's busy watching some game on TV. I'm in my room." Sam answered.

"Good, so how is your side coming?" Mike asked.

"He's still in the dark. How about you, are you getting everything?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah, still got to sort out some details." Mike explained. "Listen, so remember my house at four."

"I know, I won't forget." Sam replied.

"I know. I'll see you there." Mike said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Dean asked when Sam returned to the living room.

"Just a solicitor." Sam responded sitting down on the couch.

Dean huffed, he wasn't exactly sure he believed the kid.

DW/SW

"Hey Sam, you ready to go yet?" Dean called from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, just give me one sec. I gotta take Ace out for a minute." He replied opening the sliding glass door open.

Once Ace had done his business, Sam brought him back in and the two were off.

"How do you think you'll do today?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I studied so I hope I'll do well but I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." He encouraged. They were currently on their way to Mike's where Sam had take an evaluation test to see how far he'd come since the beginning of his tutoring sessions.

Sam smiled, glad Dean still had no clue what was about to happen.

They arrived at Mike's a few minutes later and Dean rung the doorbell. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted as soon as Dean had stepped into the living room.

Dean stood in the doorway in shock for a minute. Mike walked over and slapped Dean on the shoulder. "Don't tell me you're going to zone out at your own party?" He joked.

Dean blinked and smiled. "Thanks man, this is really cool."

"Wasn't my idea." Mike replied nodding his head in Sam's direction.

Dean turned around and smiled at his little brother. "You plan this?" He asked.

Sam nodded shyly. "I hope its okay… I just wanted to do something special…" Sam muttered.

"Sam, it's more than okay. It's awesome. Thanks kiddo." Dean said making Sam feel much happier. "What's on the menu?"

Sam smiled. "Ask him. He's the cook." He said pointing to Mike.

"I swear dude, you got an empty pit for a stomach." Mike grinned as Dean finished off his third helping of lasagna.

"It's my birthday. I get to eat as much as I want." Dean retorted back.

Mike huffed. "Save room for dessert. Brooke made you a cake."

"Gotta love that girl." Dean smiled as he sent a wink towards the brunette.

"Hey birthday boy, you want cake or presents?" Laura asked after everyone had finished their dinner.

"Food… don't say a word." Dean replied sending a glare Mike's way who just laughed.

"Coming right up." Laura walked back to the kitchen and returned a minute later with Brooke behind her. They dimmed the lights and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday making Dean blush. Dean glanced at Sam before blowing out his candles.

While Brooke and Laura served up the homemade chocolate cake, Sam had the responsibility of handing Dean his presents. "This one's from me. I hope you like it." Sam said handing Dean a rather large box.

"Thanks kiddo," Dean smiled as he took the package from Sam and tore off the wrapping paper. "Oh… wow…" Dean was speechless. It was a polished wooden case and when he opened it, it was full of Mother's Car Care products including car wax, wipes for the leather seats, tire oil, brushes and window cleaner.

"You like it?" Sam asked nervously.

"Like it, I love it!" Dean exclaimed. "Really Sam, you know me well." He said causing Sam to laugh.

"It's just easy to make you happy." Sam smiled.

_Yes, yes it is_ Dean thought loving the smile that was plastered to Sam's face.

Dean then opened the gift Mike gave him, a custom car cover specially ordered from the Chevy factory. His other gifts included a couple CD's, a James Dean movie, a couple band shirts and car posters. "Thanks guys. These are all great."

"He looks good." Mike commented as he and Dean stood off to the side of the living room. The party had died down and Sam was just using the bathroom before he and Dean headed home.

"Yeah, he does. I think part of it has to do with the fact that not only is the trial over but that Frank's in jail." Dean replied. "I mean, before when Frank was still free… I think he was scared that he wasn't safe and now that he knows Frank's behind bars, he doesn't have to constantly be looking over his shoulder ya know?"

"That makes sense." Mike interrupted.

"It was so hard for him to get up there but he did it anyway and I'm proud of him for that and he knows I am but having someone besides me say, yeah, you know what I believe you… he feels validated." Dean continued. "At least I think he does."

Mike nodded. Tonight was the most he'd ever seen Sam smile and that was saying a lot. Sure the kid was still a big clingy but he was making baby steps towards healing.

DW/SW

"Hey Sammy, c'mere a sec." Dean called from where he stood in the garage.

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked. "Wow, where'd you get that?" Sam asked looking at the punching bag that was set up in the middle of the garage. Dean had seen that the local sporting goods store was having a sale and had stopped by to check it out. He'd walked through the store about to leave when Dr. Boston's suggestion of physical activity and that learning new skills could help Sam gain confidence popped into his head.

"I picked it up a few days ago. What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't think you need to build up anymore muscle." Sam answered.

"It's not for me." Dean replied.

Sam stood in the doorway looking confused.

"It's for you." Dean smiled. "I thought, maybe you and I could do some training."

"Training for what?" Sam asked.

"You remember that one afternoon when I taught you some defense moves?" Dean questioned.

Sam nodded.

"Well, this could be like that." He answered.

"You want me to learn how to defend myself." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "I don't just want you to know how to defend yourself. I think if you did know how, it might help you gain some confidence if you knew you could take care of yourself."

Sam nodded and looked away.

Dean walked over and stood in front of him. "I know what you're thinking and stop it cause it ain't true. I will always look after you, you're my little brother. That's part of my job."

Sam looked up.

"So what if we're not blood related and didn't have the same parents. That doesn't matter to me." Dean explained. "I want you to know how to look after yourself because as much as I hate it, I'm not always going to be around. I mean, I don't think you want me following you around the rest of your life, do you?"

Sam smiled a little.

"I mean, I know I'm only the coolest guy out there but…" He drifted off.

"So when do we start?" Sam asked.

"Now we're talking." Dean pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and handed them to Sam.

DW/SW

"Hey, I got a question." Dean said peeking down the hall to make sure Sam wasn't finished yet. Mike had just finished testing Sam to see the amount of progress he'd made in the past few months.

"Shoot." Mike smiled.

"What do you think, should I get him enrolled?" Dean asked.

"You mean in public school?" Mike asked.

Dean nodded.

Mike grimaced. "He's doing really well right now Dean, I'd vote against upsetting his routine. He's just starting to feel safe and he's making good progress. I don't know if it's such a good idea."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I just kind of think he needs to start hanging out with kids his own age."

"I know you do but remember he's still got a few insecurities. You and I know about him and his little quirks, other people don't and I think he'd find it hard to adjust to the high school setting." Mike explained. "They won't know what sets him off or how to calm him down."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. What Mike was saying did make sense; it was just that he wasn't sure if Sam needed to be given small pushes and challenges or if in doing so, he'd inadvertantly cause Sam to backtrack.

* * *

So there it is. Did you think it was as bad as I did... hopefully not. Let me know please. Thanks! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys! So, here's the last chapter but I promise there will be a sequel. I think it's going to be called Into the Real World but I'm not positive so keep on the lookout for it. I **REALLY** want to **thank** all of you for reading my story and reviewing and everything! It really does mean a lot to hear your opinions! You guys have been truly awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll see you all when I post the sequel. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey Sammy, you hungry?" Dean asked.

"Sure, what do you feel like cooking?" Sam replied setting the picture down and walking into the living room.

"I'm not cooking. We're going out." Dean smiled shrugging his jacket on.

"Oh, okay, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Sean gave me a gift card to that new place down the street as a late birthday gift." He answered double checking to make sure he had his wallet and car keys.

"Oh." Sam didn't sound too happy.

Dean turned around concerned. "Why the sudden change in mood?" He asked.

"Just… just isn't that place normally crowded?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. He had been really happy when he saw where the gift card was to knowing that it could be a subtle way to get Sam to be around kids his own age. "It'll be okay. I mean, it's not like we're going to be hanging out with the other people or anything."

Sam didn't look reassured.

"Sammy, don't pay attention to the other people who are going to be there. All this is is you and me going out for a late birthday dinner." Dean tried. "Just you and me."

After a moment Sam nodded hesitantly.

"Alright then, let's go." He smiled.

Dean pulled up to the new BJ's Bar and Grill and found a parking spot after circling a few times. "Remember kid, just you and me." He reassured.

Sam nodded, took a breath and got out of the car.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Just two…" Dean answered glancing at her name tag. "Amanda."

"Follow me please." She said grabbing two menu's from the podium and leading them to the back.

"Here you are. Your waiter will be here in a moment." She smiled before walking away.

Sam stared intently at his menu trying to block out everything and everybody else. Dean sighed from where he sat across from Sam and was about to ask if he was okay when their waiter walked up to the table. "Have you decided yet?" He asked.

He knew Sam would more than likely need an extra minute to gather his voice so he ordered first. "I'll have the bacon burger, medium rare, corn on the side and a coke." He said handing his menu back.

"Alright," The waiter said writing it down on his notepad before turning his attention to Sam. "And what can I get for you?"

"I'll… um… I'll have a cheeseburger with a coke." He said quietly.

"And how do you want your burger?" Sam looked at Dean for help.

"Medium rare." Dean answered flashing Sam a smile.

"And do you want fries with that?" The waiter asked.

"Yes… yes please." He replied.

"I'll bring your drinks right over." He said walking back towards the kitchen. Dean hid his smile behind a cough. Sure Sam had stuttered and spoken in a quiet tone but that was just it, he had spoken to someone other than him, Mike or Sean without having to be prompted.

"I know why you chose this place." Sam said pushing his half eaten burger away.

"Sean gave me a gift card." Dean answered.

"Yeah, that's how you're going to pay but look around Dean. Whose here?" He asked.

"Other diners." Dean replied.

"Who are my age." Sam clarified.

"And…?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean… I, I heard you talking with Mike." Sam whispered.

"About school?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

Dean nodded and pushed his plate away. "Sammy…" Dean started before Sam cut him off.

"I can't do it Dean… I just can't." Sam sighed. "Not yet at least."

"Can't do what?" Dean asked very concerned.

"Start now, it'd be awkward starting in the middle of the year. Can't we wait?" Sam asked.

"What makes you think it'd be awkward?" Dean asked glad Sam had brought the subject up.

"It's the middle of the year, everybody already has their friends and with… with the trial not too long ago…" Sam's voice drifted off at the end.

"You mean you think kids would recognize you?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

Dean knew there was a chance that at least a few would but he hoped even if they did recognize Sam, they'd ignore that little fact. "We'll wait kiddo, if it's what you want, we'll do it." Dean concluded.

"Thanks." Sam smiled a little popping a French fry into his mouth.

"But Sammy," He said a few minutes later.

Sam looked up expectantly.

"I don't want you to be overly nervous because you think the other kids are better than you or something." Sam looked shocked. "I know you and I know the way you think Sam." Dean said, answering Sam's unspoken question. "There's not one person I'd rather have as my kid brother Sam, they've got nothing on you."

Sam looked a little surprised.

"Now, where's our waiter, I'm ready for my cake." Dean said looking around the busy restaurant.

"It's not your birthday anymore." Sam smiled.

"They don't know that." Dean smirked.

DW/SW

Sam had been sitting in Dean's office not really concentrating on his work as his mind wandered thinking about how much his life had changed in just a few short months though it felt like a life time. Pinned to the wall was a picture of himself with Ace, Dean and Mike up at the lake. They were sitting on the bed of Mike's truck enjoying a barbeque. _I'm so lucky_ he thought as he remembered that afternoon.

He no longer feared or expected to be woken up in the middle of the night by unwanted hands or to have to 'perform' as Frank called it just to get day old scraps. No one forced him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with and for the first time in almost sixteen years, he felt like he was actually in control of his own life. Glancing at the picture again, he noticed that it was missing someone.

Even though they didn't really see much of him outside of the shop, Sean had become a close friend to both him and Dean. He was on the short list of people Sam trusted and he knew Dean did as well. Thinking about the way he'd reacted when he first met Sean, he began to feel bad. He had jumped to conclusions and almost instantly picked Sean out as someone who was going to hurt him without ever giving him a fair chance. Regretting the way he had originally treated him, Sam gathered up his courage and walked out of the office. "Hey Sean," Sam said standing nervously by the tool cart.

"Oh hey Sam," Sean smiled a little. "I think Dean's in the back."

"Um… actually, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Ah, sure." He said walking over to Sam. "What's up?"

Sam stood there for a moment, staring intently at his shoe.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sean prompted taking a seat on one of the work benches.

"I… I wanted to say sorry." Sam said quietly.

"Sorry, for what?" He asked confused.

"I kind of jumped the gun on you." Sam said thinking back to the day when he overheard Dean telling him about Frank. "I didn't know you and I was scared you'd take advantage of me and I just lashed out."

"It's okay Sam, I never blamed you or held it against you." He smiled a little.

Sam smiled back, surprised at Sean's revelation. He'd expected Sean to be upset or at the very least, a little cold. "I'm glad you're my friend."

"Me too." He replied just as Dean walked back in. Dean smiled when he saw Sean and Sam together. It had been Sean's idea for the two of them to go to BJ's, knowing that it would force Sam to be around other teenagers without requiring him to strike up conversations left and right. Little did Dean know, Sean had another trick up his sleeve.

DW/SW

Sam and Dean were on a walk with Ace, taking their time wandering through the town. It was later in the afternoon and a little chilly but still pleasant. They stopped so Ace could go to the bathroom and Dean was slightly surprised when Sam spoke. "Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" Dean asked confused.

"What you said at the restaurant a few days ago… about the other kids not having anything on me?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did." Dean replied.

Sam nodded.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his jaw. "Why wouldn't I mean it?" He asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked concerned. He could see the wheels turning in Sam's head and he wasn't so sure they were turning in a positive direction. Taking a guess at what was going through his kid brother's mind, Dean started. "Sam, listen to me and listen good. It might take some time for you to meet someone who you want to hang out with but it's like that for everybody when they start a new school. Nobody walks in the door and is instantly Mr. Popular, life doesn't work that way." He argued. "You've got to go in there and hold your head up high and show them what you've got."

"But Dean that's just it, what if they don't give me the chance? What if everybody just sees me as the kid who was raped and is nice to me out of pity? I don't want that, I don't want people to feel like they have to be nice to me or I might break or something." He argued back.

"Sammy, just like you want those kids to see you for you, give them a chance too." Dean answered. "They might surprise you and if they've got any brains at all, they'll see you and want to be your friend because of what's in here." He said placing his hand over Sam's heart. "Don't doubt yourself Sam, you've got a lot to offer and anybody worth knowing is going to see that."

Sam nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he tugged on Ace's leash.

DW/SW

"So what exactly is this meeting for?" Dean asked as he, Sam and Mike stood inside a conference room of the district office.

"It's to see if he's ready and that kind of stuff." Mike explained giving Dean a look.

"What if we've already made our decision?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"You have?" Mike asked surprised.

Dean nodded.

"Well, what is it?" He prodded.

"We've decided we're going to wait, till September, just be easier for him to start then instead of in the middle of the school year when everybody already knows each other." Dean explained.

Mike smiled, giving Dean the feeling that he'd done the right thing in waiting.

"Let's go." Mike said leading the way into the room.

"So, I heard you made a decision, is that correct?" The super intendant asked.

Dean nodded. "We've decided to wait until the start of the next school year."

"Very well then." He replied writing it down on his clipboard. "We just have a few other things to discuss then."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

The man smiled and nodded. "Mr. McNearny after working with Sam for the past several months, what grade would you propose Sam to start in?"

"He's smart, that's for sure." He said causing Dean to send a smile Sam's way. "I honestly don't see any reason why he couldn't start as a sophomore in the fall."

"Sam, is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Y… yeah, that's fine but I just… have one thing I want to say." Sam said surprising both Dean and Mike.

"Go ahead." The man nodded for Sam to continue.

"If… if it's okay with Mike, I'd really like for him to be my teacher." Sam glanced at Mike before continuing. "I know him and feel comfortable around him and I think it would be helpful to me if I had someone there who I already knew."

"Is that alright with you?" He asked turning to Mike.

"Yeah, I'd love to have Sam in one of my classes." He smiled.

DW/SW

"What?" Dean asked when he noticed Mike staring at him. They were currently at the park and Dean was enjoying watching Sam throw a ball for Ace. He smiled as Sam rolled around play fighting with the dog. He couldn't believe how far Sam had come granted he was still shy and weary of strangers but everyday was getting a little easier. He had been shocked when Sam had stood up and on his own accord asked for something in a room full of strangers. He knew that there was no way Sam would have or could have done that just a few months ago.

"Nothing." He replied shaking his head.

"No seriously dude, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Just… I'm just glad you listened to the kid. I mean I knew you would but still…" He drifted off.

"Listened to him about what?" Dean questioned.

"School, it's obvious he's not ready for it. The social part and who knows maybe that's something he'll always struggle with but I think the extra couple months will do him good." Mike answered.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he asked me if we could wait and I swear, there is no way I am ever going to be able to deny that kid anything."

Mike smirked. "Who would have ever thought of you Winchester as a family man?"

"I'm full of surprises, I know." Dean grinned as Ace ran up to him. Dean tugged the tennis ball out of his mouth and threw it.

"Here boy, here." Sam called and Ace came charging towards him. Ace dropped the ball at Sam's feet and then looked up at his owner expectantly. "Again?" Sam asked a smile on his face.

"Cute dog, is he yours?" A blonde haired girl asked coming and standing next to Sam.

Mutely Sam nodded.

Dean saw the girl walk up to Sam and not wanting the kid to embarrass himself he started to get up when Mike pulled on his sleeve. "Wait, give him a chance. He knows you're here if he needs you." Dean nodded and sat back down watching carefully, ready to jump in at a seconds notice.

"What's his name?" The girl asked.

"A… Ace." Sam said in a shaky voice.

"Cool name, he's adorable. I'm Taylor by the way." She said smiling.

"Sam." He whispered.

"Do you live around here?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, my… my brother and I… we live up the street." Sam answered glancing back at Dean.

"Taylor, let's go!" A curly haired boy called from a little ways away.

"One sec!" She called back. "Well, I've got to go but it was nice meeting you Sam. Maybe I'll see you around." She sent him one last friendly smile and was on her way.

"Bye…" Sam whispered. "Come on boy, let's go home." He said clipping Ace's leash back on and walking over to Dean and Mike.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked standing up.

Sam nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Dean hid his smile behind a cough as they walked up the street.

DW/SW

Sean checked to make sure Sam was out of hearing range before approaching Dean. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"You mean the dinner?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, was he okay?" Sean asked.

"He was a little nervous but it all worked out. You know, he actually got up and asked a technical stranger for something the other day." Dean said, pride in his voice.

"Sam, our Sam?" Sean asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, I know I was shocked too." Dean agreed.

"Wow, good for him. Listen, I've got an idea about how we can help him before the school year starts." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"My sister Kathy, her husband Mark has a younger brother who is about Sam's age. Somehow we could set up a party or something and I could bring James to it." He explained. "Give Sam a little social experience."

"Hmm… that could work. We'd just have to do it so that he didn't think it was for him or anything. That would make him really self-conscious." Dean replied.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Sean smiled.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Dean said thoughtfully before remembering that he had something for Sean as well. "Wait one sec." He ran back to his office and grabbed the envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"What's this?" Sean asked.

"Open it and you'll find out." Dean replied.

Sean opened the envelope and his eyes widened in shock. "You serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, you've been a huge help around here and I know I can trust you so what do you say?" Dean asked.

"I say sure thing… partner." He smiled.

Dean smiled back and the two shook on it.

DW/SW

Sam had been working out on his punching bag while Dean took care of the Impala when a song playing on the radio caught his attention.

_It's a long trip alone_

_Over sand and stone_

_That lye along the road that we all must travel down_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold_

_Cause it's a long trip alone_

_It's a short piece of time_

_But just enough to find a little piece of mind under the sun somewhere_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_You know we can't afford to let one moment pass us by_

_Cause it's a short piece of time_

_And I don't know where I'd be without ya here_

_Cause I'm not really me without ya there_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Maybe I could feel you right beside me 'til I'm home_

_Cause it's a long trip alone_

_A long trip alone_

Sam looked up and saw Dean waxing the hood of the Impala and the songs words played through his head. It might still be a long trip but one thing was for sure, he wasn't alone anymore.

Dean noticed that Sam had stopped and turned around concerned. He was about to ask Sam if he was okay when he heard the words he'd been waiting for.

"It's not my fault." Sam said giving the bag a powerful punch. "It's not my fault."

Dean stopped and stayed silent watching as Sam beat the hell out of the bag.

"It's not my fault." Sam repeated a little louder this time before giving the bag a final punch and sliding to the cement floor.

Dean walked over to him and took Sam's tear-stained face in his calloused hand. "Glad we're on the same page now kiddo." He smiled and put an arm around Sam's shoulders. He felt his shirt grow wet as Sam cried tears of acceptance.

Sam knew that he'd never forget what he went through before he met Dean, it would always be a part of him. He'd experienced too much abuse and neglect to ever be ignorant about the dangers of society but because of his older brother, he also knew that there was a good side to life. Sam knew without even having to think about it that the people in his life now truly did care about him and that he wasn't expected to do anything or be anybody except Sam.

**THE END**

* * *

So there it is, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know. Once again **THANK YOU **for **everything!** See ya soon! :)


End file.
